The Hawk and the Moon
by Lunarwing-Hawktalon
Summary: Alison and Cordelia are normal Warriors loving teenagers, simply trying to survive year seven. One day, not very different to any other, they are hit by a car and killed. To their surprise, they wake up in ThunderClan territory having mysteriously transformed into cats, with powers that even StarClan have never seen before.
1. Transformation

**So Lunarwing and I are both writing this story, I do my point of view, POV, and she does hers**

**BTW this is the rewritten version of Chapter 1. I read through it the other day and decided to rewrite it**

**I hope you enjoy it **

* * *

><p><strong>Cordelia<strong>

I was in English with my best friend Alison. We were doing work on a book, which in my opinion, was really boring. I could tell that Alison agreed with me.

"I have always wanted to be called Hawk," she randomly said in the middle of her work.

I let out a laugh and said, "I have always wanted to be called Lunar."

"Cordy, I don't think I'll ever understand you," Alison said shaking her head, making her short brown hair bounce around.

"No one will ever understand _you_," I teased.

"Probably not," Alison said, playfully hitting me. I elbowed her back. We giggled.

"Alison and Cordelia get back to work," Miss Booth, our English teacher yelled at us from where she was sitting at her desk.

"If only we were warriors," Alison whispered. "Then I could beat Miss Booth with my awesome cat fighting skills."

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention the fact that we are sort of obsessed with warriors. Sort of. Sort of as in completely and utterly obsessed. "I would beat you with my awesome super speed," I declared, raising my clenched fist in the air.

"Cordelia," Miss Booth scolded, getting up from her desk. "Show me how much work you have done."

I obediently held up my book. Miss Booth examined it for a second, then nodded and stalked off to another part of our class.

"Alison," I hissed under my breath. "I am going to eat you after school."

Alison put on a face that said 'I'm so scared'. I opened my mouth to reply when the bell rang. "Yes," I exclaimed, shoving my stuff in my bag and barging my way through the door. I was never really the tidy organised one.

I began to walk out of English and down the hall. I was free from school, as English was the last class I had today.

"Hey, Cordy," Alison called out, running down the hall to catch up to me. I had left her behind in my mad rush out the door.

"Hey Al," I replied, slowing my pace so she could catch up.

I watched her race down the remaining space between us. She stopped in front of me, put her hands on her knees and breathed deeply. "Have you got the book?" Alison asked once she had caught her breath.

"Yes, I do. Here you can have it," I said happily, getting the next Warriors book out of my bag and handing it to her. I knew she would take good care of it for the night. Yes, it took her only a night to read a book. She would give it back sadly the next day saying, "I shouldn't have read it so quick."

"Thanks Cordy," Alison said, putting it carefully in her neatly packed bag. She hoisted her bag back on her shoulders and we weaved through the crowd. Since we were walking around and between so many people, there was almost no chance for any conversation.

We walked to the road, where our mums were waiting on the other side. Alison was sleeping over at my place tonight and her mum was dropping her stuff in our car.

"Geez," Alison said as we waited to cross the road. "Year 7 is hard."

"Tell me about it," I agreed, watching each car go past.

"Hey, next year will be _so_ fun," Alison said sarcastically.

I knew exactly what she meant. Her brother was coming to our school next year. Alison's brother was the definition of annoying.

"To the middle," I said, snapping myself out of my daydream.

I looked again, for one can't be too safe and we started crossing. But as we began to cross, a bright red car came speeding through. Alison sprinted out and started to push me out of the way when the car struck us both. It sent us sprawling to the side of the road.

"Owww," we both moaned.

I looked down. Blood was pouring out a gash around my ribs, pooling on the black road. I was in so much pain. I suspected the car had broken a few ribs and maybe sprained my wrist. Even if I got out of this alive, it would take forever for me to heal properly.

I looked over at Alison, who was lying on the grass beside the road. She had suffered somewhat the same injuries, probably even more because she was running when the car hit her. The only difference was that her leg was at an awkward angle and she was wiping blood out of her eyes.

Our eyes met. I nodded. "Good knowing you," I rasped, pain shooting through my ribs at every word.

Alison nodded back. "You're the best friend anyone could ever have," she whispered weakly, closing her eyes.

I noticed my Mum run over with Alison's mum and her brother. They looked down in disbelief at our mangled bodies.

"Alison," her mum said under her breath, falling to her knees and burying her face in Alison's bloodstained school uniform. Her brother stood beside them, his hand on his mother's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"Cordelia," Mum said disbelievingly, walking over to me, phone in hand.

"Mum," I said weakly.

"Oh Cordelia," Mum exclaimed, pocketing her phone. "You'll be fine, I've called the ambulance, and they'll be here in no time."

I could hear the sirens in the distance slowly coming closer, but I knew in my heart, that it was too late. "I love you," I whispered before closing my eyes for what could probably be, the last time.

As I closed my eyes, it felt as if I was soaring through the clouds, surrounded by warm air. I could almost feel Alison beside me. I really hoped that it was really Alison because we were leaving this world together.

To my surprise, I opened my eyes. I was lying on my back in a shaded mossy clearing. I could see a mouse nibbling a nut under a nearby tree.

"Ahh," I said, confused and because I hate mice.

"Cordy, if that's you, where are you?" the familiar voice of Alison asked puzzled.

"Alison, where are _you_?" I looked around and saw a brown she-cat with yellow paws and muzzle. Its fur was still a little fluffy, so it wasn't much over a few months of age. "AHH, there's this huge cat!" I said panicking. Wait, why was I panicking? It's only a kitten. But then again, it _was _huge!

"There's one with me too," Alison cried. In that moment, I noticed that the cat was moving its mouth at the same time as Alison was speaking.

"Alison, you're a cat!" I yelled.

"Cordy, that must mean that you're a cat too," she exclaimed.

I looked down and I had sleek silver blue fur. It glistened as I moved through the sun in the dappled clearing. I stretched out my legs. It felt different. I realized that I had complete control over my tail so I swished it through a bush.

I glanced over at Alison and she was already trotting around, trying to get used to having four legs.

I scrambled to my paws. I walked, lifting my right forepaw and my left back leg. Then my left forepaw and my right back leg. It was tricky, but eventually I fell into the rhythm of walking like a cat.

"Hey, I wonder why we're cats," Alison thought out loud.

"More importantly, where are we?" I asked, even though Alison was as confused as I was.

"Quiet Cloudtail, they're here. I can hear them," a new voice said.

Hang on a minute. Did that random voice just say Cloudtail? But Cloudtail is a ThunderClan ca . . . realisation struck me. "We're in the forest."

"Duh," Alison said. "You just realised."

"Not any forest, _the _forest," I said, realizing that Alison mustn't have heard that voice, "their forest."

"ThunderClan's forest," Alison joked. "That would be so awesome!"

Then, into the clearing walked a snow white tom with sparkling blue eyes, a golden tom with thick fur, a smaller fluffy gray she-cat also with blue eyes and an orange tom whose pelt shone like fire.

Alison's bright yellow eyes widened in amazement. "No way. This can't be happening." She squeezed her eyes shut, then opened them again. "This is happening."

"Oh my god," I said, realizing who the cats were.

"Who are you and what do you want on ThunderClan territory?" The white tom boomed.

"AHHH," we both squealed, shocked by his sudden demand.

"Cloudtail, you're scaring them. They look like they're fresh out of the nursery," the flame coloured tom said sternly.

"Who are you? Are you alright?" the gray she-cat asked.

Faster than I'd ever heard Alison say "We want to join ThunderClan!"

"What are you doing here?" the golden tom asked.

"We told you," I said.

"What are your names?" the flame coloured tom asked us.

We looked at each other. I smiled faintly and Alison flicked her ears in response.

"Hawk," Alison said.

"Lunar," I said.

"Follow us," the orange tom said.

We followed the cats into the forest. The gray she-cat dropped back to chat to us. "Hi, I'm Dovepaw. The flame coloured cat is out Clan leader Firestar. The golden one is my mentor Lionblaze. You met Cloudtail earlier."

Firestar squeezed his muscled body underneath a thorn bush. Cloudtail and Lionblaze followed. "Go on," Dovewing invited.

Alison didn't look too happy about squeezing under the bush, because she was claustrophobic. I flattened my body to the ground and walked under the bush. There was a lot more room once you got through the first little bit.

I continued through the tunnel and emerged in a place I have imagined every day since I had discovered the Warriors series. The ThunderClan camp.

My mouth dropped open. This was exactly as I imagined it. The walls of the stone hollow were a dusky brown and it was surrounded by dry thorn bushes. One side of the hollow sloped up in a rocky hill which looked very precarious to walk on, if you had the courage to walk on it. A few trees lined the top of the hollow, casting shadows down into the camp. I could see why these cats chose this as their camp.

Along the wall of the hollow, a large rock protruded. Behind that rock I could see an opening, leading to a den which I knew from the books, belonged to Firestar. Across the clearing from that was a small den made from interwoven twigs and grass to keep the heat in. It housed the kits and the queens.

There was a path leading elsewhere, I couldn't see where it led to, but I guessed to the medicine den which Jayfeather used to store his medicinal herbs.

There was a den made out of a bracken bush. The warriors den, and beside that was the apprentices den. The apprentices den was slightly smaller than the warriors den because it didn't have to support so many cats. I would be sleeping in there with Hawk.

There was also a den beside the warriors den which I assumed was the elders den. Hawk stumbled through the tunnel and stood beside me, mouth gaping as she took in her surroundings.

There were cats sitting around the clearing, eating, sharing tongues and just chatting. It was late in the afternoon so everyone was lazing around after a long day of work. Some of the cats were gazing at us curiously.

"Hey Al," I said nervously, knowing full well that these cats could attack us at any time.

I looked around and Firestar was deep in conversation with a brown tabby. It looked like they were arguing about something. Firestar eventually bowed his head to the other cat and made his way to the hanging rock, which I suspected was Highledge.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the Highledge for a Clan meeting," Firestar called out, seating himself on the edge of the rock.

Cats began to meet in the clearing, muttering about us and why we were here. I noticed a group of younger cats nearby, a pure white cat, a cream she cat, a black and white tom and a red tom. They were whispering about something. The red tom's gaze kept flicking to Hawk.

A fluffy gray tabby padded from the direction of the medicine den. Could it be? "Hey Hawk, it's Jayfeather."

She looked over and nodded, clearly excited about meeting the legendary medicine cat.

Once all the cats were assembled, Firestar announced, "I have decided to let these two kits join ThunderClan. Their names are Hawk and Lunar."

The clearing erupted into outrageous caterwauls. Jayfeather's blue eyes widened.

"But, they're loners," some cat called out over the noise.

"So, we are, but we lived by the clan codes all our life. Our mother taught them to us," Hawk shouted back.

"Quiet!" Firestar boomed. He had a louder meow than I expected. He ran down the rock fall and walking over to where Hawk was sitting nervously beside me.

"Hawk, you are new to ThunderClan and Brambleclaw and I agree that you may be apprenticed. From this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hawkpaw. Your mentor will be Cloudtail. I hope Cloudtail will pass down all he knows to you.

"Cloudtail, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from myself and you have shown yourself to be a loyal and patient warrior and you will be the mentor of this apprentice, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Hawkpaw.

Cloudtail bounded over, eyes shining, and placed his pink nose on Hawkpaw's head. She licked his shoulder.

"Lunar, you are also new to ThunderClan, along with Hawkpaw you will be training under the supervision of an experienced warrior. From this day forward, until you get your warrior name, you will be known as Lunarpaw."

Jayfeather stepped forward, interrupting Firestar. "Cats of ThunderClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it is time I took an apprentice."

Firestar looked at him strangely, "Jayfeather, what are you doing?"

"I have chosen a cat who may be new, but shows great potential. Your next medicine cat apprentice will be Lunarpaw," Jayfeather announced, ignoring Firestar.

"What?" I shouted. "But I want to have kits and a life outside herbs and StarClan."

"I'm sorry Lunarpaw, StarClan has told me to look for the cat with the name of the moon," Jayfeather said.

"Lunarpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Jayfeather?" Firestar asked.

"I do," I said, tail swishing and ears flicking in excitement. Even if it wasn't the position I'd hoped for, medicine cat apprentice was better than nothing.

"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClann before the other medicine cats," Jayfeather mewed proudly.

"The good wishes of all ThunderClan go with you," Firestar concluded.

"Hawkpaw, Lunarpaw," the red tom I noticed earlier called out, beginning the chant. Soon the whole Clan was cheering for us, whether reluctant or not, they were still cheering.

The cheering died down and the cats began to go back to their former duties. "Hi Hawkpaw," I said, trying out her new name.

"Lunarpaw," she replied, eyes shining with happiness. "I still can't believe this is happening. Cloudtail is my mentor."

"Jayfeather is my mentor," I said. I was surprised to find that I was proud of the position I had been given. "You're lucky to be training as a warrior.

"You'll find out some cool stuff though," Hawkpaw replied positively. "Watch what you dream."

"Thanks," I said. "But it's not really that easy."

"Oh, I got to go. You know, training," Hawkpaw said awkwardly.

I walked into the medicine den. I lay down on the cool stone floor and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>I looked around and I was in a green mossy clearing, similar to the one Hawkpaw and I had awoken in. <em>This must be StarClan, <em>I thought in awe.

"Jayfeather, if you're there it's not nice to snoop," I yelled into the peaceful forest.

Suddenly a silver blue she-cat walked into the clearing, followed by a huge golden tom. Her fur shone the exact same way mine did.

"Greetings, I am Bluestar, former leader of ThunderClan and this is Lionheart. You're probably wondering what happened to you and your friend," she said.

"Yes," I replied, grateful for an answer at last.

"You both killed in the accident so we gave you a different life and another chance. You were too young to be taken like that twoleg," Bluestar explained.

"_A jay and a dove will soar with the hawk and the lion will watch them dance with the moon,"_ Lionheart whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

The two StarClan cats turned and walked out of the quickly fading clearing.

* * *

><p>I jolted awake and noticed Jayfeather do the same in his nest. My lip curled in a snarl. "Stay out of my dreams!"<p>

"Sorry," he said. "How do you know about my abilities? You were a Twoleg?"

"I just know, okay, sorry," I yelled, a little stressed. "Please don't tell."

"I won't, but you had better tell Hawkpaw what happened," Jayfeather instructed. "Also there's some moss by the pool over there. You can use some to make a nest, but don't use it all though."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Please review<strong>

**~Hawktalon**


	2. Trouble

**Hakwktalon here,**

**Chapter 2 up. Hope you like it.**

Hawkpaw's POV

Lunarpaw seemed pretty depressed, but Cloudtail was my mentor so I followed him out of camp into the forest.

"We'll go down to the lake. Then check out the ShadowClan and WindClan borders," Cloudtail told me.

I purred in agreement.

I padded through the lush undergrowth following Cloudtail's snow white pelt. He stopped at the top of a hill.

I stumbled up beside him and my mouth dropped open.

The lake was beautiful. It was a big pool of water that reflected the sun.

"What can you smell," Cloudtail asked.

"I can smell fresh air. There is this fishy scent blowing on the breeze."

"That would be RiverClan," Cloudtail explained.

"There is a dark scent coming from that way," I waved my tail in the direction it was coming from. "There is a sharp, clear scent coming from that way," I waved my tail again.

"The dark scent is ShadowClan and the fresh scent is WindClan," Cloudtail told me.

Suddenly I heard a loud scuffling in the undergrowth behind me. I smelt the air. It smelt like trees and leaves. Squirrel I guessed. I felt my body crouch down into the hunting crouch. Cloudtail gasped.

I leaped! The squirrel darted up a tree. I jumped into the tree. I stretched out my paw and felt the squirrel crash into it. It fell to the ground stunned. Cloudtail leaped on it and bit the back of its neck to kill it.

"We need to see Firestar," Cloudtail said once I scrambled out of the tree.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because no cat can jump that high or know the hunting crouch when no one has taught her," Cloudtail explained.

I picked up my squirrel and padded back to camp.

* * *

><p><span>Lunarpaw<span>

Jayfeather was teaching me the difference between comfrey and catnip, when Cloudtail ran into camp with Hawkpaw. Hawkpaw had this humongous squirrel. She ran into Firestar's den with Cloudtail.

I shrugged it off.

"Lunarpaw, we are doing battle training," Jayfeather said.

"Cool, why?" I questioned.

"We need to be able to fight if we are pushed to," Jayfeather answered.

"Okay," I said.

I walked out of camp and to the training area when I saw Dovepaw and Lionblaze already there.

"Hi," I said.

"Hello," Lionblaze and Dovepaw answered.

"Now I will show you some battle moves," Lionblaze said.

"Sure," I said nervously.

After learning some moves I had to verse Dovepaw.

"Ready?" she asked.

"I was born ready," I replied.

Dovepaw and I start to fight. I hate fighting. I was dodging when she finally hit me. I felt a rush and I ran around her and nipped her legs, ran under her and knocked her over.

"You're fast," Dovepaw commented.

"Okay, now you and me," Lionblaze said.

"Okay," I said sheepishly.

We started. I was on defence when Lionblaze pinned me to the ground. I slid out, and jumped on his back. I nipped and pummelled him with my hind legs.

The world was moving slowly. When I saw Lionblaze down, I grinned.

"What in the name of StarClan," Lionblaze exclaimed.

"You moved so fast you were a blur," Dovepaw added.

"We need to see Firestar," Lionblaze said.

I had no clue what this was about.

I followed Lionblaze and Dovepaw into the camp. Then they led me to Firestar's den.

Hawkpaw and Cloudtail were in there.

"Firestar, I need to tell you something very important," Lionblaze said.

"What is it?" Firestar asked.

"Lunarpaw, she can move faster than move faster than I've ever seen any cat move," Lionblaze said.

"She makes WindClan look slow," Dovepaw added.

"Hawkpaw, what happened with you," I whispered.

"I jumped very high into a tree using the hunting crouch," she replied.

"OMG" I whispered.

"Hehe, we're going to ace training," Hawkpaw mewed.

"Cloudtail, could you please leave. I have to talk to these cats," Firestar asked.

"Sure, Firestar," Cloudtail said leaving the den.

Hawkpaw looked at me guessing the same thing about the prophecy when I whispered "Bluestar told me that a jay and dove will soar with the hawk and the lion will watch them dance with the moon."

"That's not what I hope it is," Hawkpaw said.

**Hawktalon again,**

**Oooh Cliffhanger!**


	3. WindClan attack

**Hawkpaw**

"Well, well, what have we got here," Firestar muttered.

"What do you mean," I asked.

Firestar looked at me "I had another dream recently. A jay and a dove shall soar with the hawk and the lion will watch them dance with the moon."

Lunarpaw's eyes widened "I had that dream too."

"I think it has something to do with the Dark Forest," Jayfeather said.

"What is the Dark Forest," Dovepaw asked.

"It is where cats who don't believe in StarClan go when they die," Firestar said, "But I don't think it involves them."

"Yet," Jayfeather added.

"Yet," Firestar agreed, "So is this a new prophecy to go on top of the other one?"

"Or is it a completely different one?" I added quietly.

"How do you know about the original prophecy?" Firestar asked suspiciously.

Lionblaze and Dovepaw looked at Jayfeather.

"I walked in your dreams," Jayfeather admitted reluctantly.

Firestar's eyes widened. Then he looked at us.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Umm . . . we," Lunarpaw stammered.

"I will tell you if you don't tell any other cat," I said.

They all nodded.

"Ok, the truth is, this isn't only our first day as apprentices but our first day as cats," I started.

"What do you mean," Lionblaze interrupted.

"We used to be Twolegs," Lunarpaw continued. "We were hit by a monster and we died. But Bluestar brought us to join ThunderClan."

"So Bluestar told you about the prophecy," Firestar concluded.

"Yes," Lunarpaw confirmed.

Suddenly, Brambleclaw came running in.

"WindClan cats crossing the border," he panted.

"Okay, Lunarpaw, Hawkpaw, Dovepaw and Lionblaze, come with me," Firestar commanded. "Brambleclaw, do you remember where they are?"

"Yes," he replied.

We ran out of Firestar's den and into the forest. Brambleclaw ran towards the WindClan border. Then he stopped.

I heard voices behind a bush. Then "Where is the rest of your patrol?"

"They are elsewhere," Cinderheart replied.

"Please, don't hurt us," said another voice.

Dovepaw gasped "Ivypaw."

"Lionblaze and I will go and talk to them," Firestar whispered. "We will decide what to do then."

They walked around the bush.

"What are you doing on our territory?" I heard Firestar ask.

"We wanted to ask you to stop stealing our prey," the WindClan cat replied sourly.

"How are we stealing prey," Lionblaze spat.

"We chased a squirrel onto your territory," the WindClan cat said.

"How is that stealing your prey?" Firestar asked.

"A brown tabby with yellow paws caught it," another WindClan cat said.

I gasped. That was me!

"The prey was on our territory and you are trespassing, so leave," Firestar said calmly.

"Or what?" the first WindClan cat said.

"We will force you," Lionblaze replied.

The WindClan warrior laughed "You and what mouse brained cats."

"Us," Brambleclaw stepped out of the bush and beckoned with his tail for us to follow.

"Oh no, apprentices," the WindClan warrior replied sarcastically.

"And us," said a new voice.

Out of a different bush came Sorreltail, Brackenfur and Dustpelt, the rest of Cinderheart's patrol.

"So, what are you going to say to that Breezepelt," Lionblaze mocked.

"Attack," Breezepelt shouted.

Out of the bushes on the opposite side of the clearing came a dozen WindClan cats.

"Keep together," Lunarpaw muttered. "We'll be stronger."

Then she suddenly disappeared. A group of WindClan cats were bunched together. Then the rest were rounded up.

Dovepaw and I ran over to Ivypaw. We all unsheathed our claws, ready to attack.

"Help me chase them off," Lunarpaw whispered out of thin air.

Dovepaw, Ivypaw and I ran at them with Lunarpaw appearing out of nowhere beside us.

The WindClan warriors fled, back to their territory, like they were being chased by the whole of LionClan, not just four apprentices.

We chased them to the edge of the border. We watched them run off, and then sat down panting.

"We did it!" Dovepaw cheered.

"Thanks to Lunarpaw," I said.

Lunarpaw ducked her head in embarrassment.

Soon Lionblaze, Sorreltail, Brackenfur, Dustpelt, Cinderheart and Brambleclaw came padding along, with Firestar leading.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunarpaw<strong>

"Wow. That was so much fun," I exclaimed.

"Well done you four," Firestar beamed.

"I believe we have a warrior ceremony in order for Ivypaw and Dovepaw.

"**THANKYOU FIRESTAR**," Dovepaw and Ivypaw screamed.

We all walked back to camp. I hurried off to the medicine den. I had a few scratches to take care of.

"Jayfeather, have we got any burdock?" I asked.

"Yes, it's in the back," he replied.

"Hawkpaw, how are you doing? Any wounds bothering you?" I asked as she came padding in.

"Nope, not a scratch," she replied.

"I heard Cloudtail saying something about assessments," I started.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the Highledge for a Clan meeting," Firestar's meow echoed off the walls of the stone hollow.

I followed Hawkpaw and sat just outside the medicine den. Jayfeather sat beside Lunarpaw.

Dovepaw and Ivypaw were sitting in the middle of the clearing. Their pelts were neat and clean.

"Now, ThunderClan, these two apprentices have shown great skill and wisdom and I believe that they are ready to become warriors," Firestar announced.

"Dovepaw, you have shown great hunting skills and Lionblaze and I believe you're ready to become a warrior. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Firestar said, walking over to her.

"I do," Dovepaw said, her eyes shining.

"Then, from this day forward you will be known as Dovewing. You are a loyal cat and a real addition to this clan," Firestar concluded.

"Ivypaw, you have also shown great skills and Cinderheart and I believe you are ready for your warrior name. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even with your life," Firestar said walking to her.

"I do," Ivypaw mewed, her eyes reflecting her sister's.

"Then, from this day forward you will be known as Ivypool," Firestar said happily.

The Clan cats shouted out their new names. "Dovewing! Ivypool!"

After the ceremony I went into the medicine den.

"Lunarpaw, its half moon and tonight we go to the Moonpool," Jayfeather said.

This huge stupid grin covered my face.

"WOW! Thanks Jayfeather," I screamed.

* * *

><p>Later that night;<p>

"Lunarpaw, hurry up," Jayfeather called back.

I bolted after him. I knocked him over because I couldn't stop quickly enough.

We soon saw Kestrelflight, Littlecloud and Littlecloud's apprentice Flametail, the other medicine cats.

"Jayfeather, who is this," Flametail asked.

"Oh, this is my apprentice, Lunarpaw," Jayfeather explained.

Willowshine and Mothwing appeared over a hill in the distance. They ran and caught up. Jayfeather introduced me again.

"Congratulations," Willowshine said to me.

"Let's go," Littlecloud snapped.

Once we reached the Moonpool, Jayfeather said "StarClan, please accept this apprentice. She is willing to learn the ways of a medicine cat. She will work hard to learn. Now, Lunarpaw drink from the Moonpool."

I did.

I was in StarClan's hunting grounds. The prey was running well.

A gray she-cat with a matted pelt and scraggly teeth came over to me.

"Hello, Lunarpaw. I am Yellowfang. ThunderClan's former medicine cat," she said.

"Hello, Yellowfang," I said.

"Come with me. We have much to teach you," Yellowfang said.

"Jayfeather," I called out.

"Don't worry, he's in his own dream for once," Yellowfang said walking away.

I ran to catch up to her.

We walked to this huge camp. Then we walked into a clearing, sheltered by layers of thick ferns.

"Is this . . ." I said shocked.

"Yes, this is StarClan's medicine den," Yellowfang said.

She introduced me to another former ThunderClan medicine cat named Spottedleaf. Spottedleaf and Yellowfang showed me lots of ways to treat different things. They also showed me the best place to find herbs.

"You are a fast learner," Yellowfang commented.

"Thanks," I replied.

"What you did today with the WindClan cats was amazing!" Spottedleaf exclaimed, in the middle of a poltiuce, which, was good for infected wounds.

"Oh, you saw that?" I asked surprised.

"Of course we did," Yellowfang said.

"Why can I run that fast?" I asked.

"You are not ready for that information yet," Yellowfang said.

I learnt a few more cures for scratches and bites.

"You must go now," Spottedleaf said to me.

"Will I be allowed to come back here?" I asked.

"Of course, as long as you come with Spottedleaf or me," Yellowfang said.

"Say hi to Firestar for me," Spottedleaf added.

Yellowfang rolled her eyes.

The clearing faded.

* * *

><p>I woke up at the Moonpool. Jayfeather was poking me to wake me up.<p>

"Come on, the others have left already," he said, impatiently.

I told Jayfeather about what they had taught me. He was shocked that they let me into their medicine den. It wasn't very often that a cat was let in there, let alone an apprentice.

I was so tired when I got back, that I fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hawktalon again,<strong>

**So what did you think? And with Dovewing and Ivypool's warrior names, I don't know if that's what they really are.**


	4. Ashfur's visit

Hawkpaw

A moon had passed since Dovewing and Ivypool moved out of the apprentices den. The warriors den had to be expanded to support the growing number of warriors.

That day, Cloudtail had worked my hunting skills to the limit. I've never been so tired in my entire life.

I stumbled into the empty apprentices den, and then I lay down in my nest and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a forest.<p>

_What am I doing here?_ I wondered.

I could hear lots of prey. A gray tom stepped out of the undergrowth. He had ThunderClan scent.

"Hello," it said.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked nervously.

"I am Ashfur," he said. I thought I had heard the name before.

A mouse ran over my paws. I pounced on it. I missed and it got away.

"Hey, you know if you do this with your body you can creep through the grass quieter," Ashfur said crouching down.

I copied him.

"Now go get that mouse," he instructed.

I listened. My mouse was under a tree. I crept over to it and leaped. I caught it between my paws. I killed it.

I dropped it at Ashfur's paws.

"Good work," he meowed. "Do you want me to teach you a good move for squirrels?"

He showed me lots of different hunting moves until I had to go.

* * *

><p>Cloudtail was calling me for a hunting patrol. Squirrelflight, Sorreltail and Brackenfur were waiting with Cloudtail.<p>

I got up. My legs were tired as if I really had been catching prey all night. I ran out of the den. I saw Brackenfur's tail disappear through the thorn barrier. They have left!

I quickly followed the patrol into the forest.

"Hey Squirrelflight," I called out running to catch up.

"Yes, Hawkpaw," she said.

"Do you know a cat called Ashfur?" I asked, once I had caught up.

Squirrelflight stopped dead.

"I'm taking Hawkpaw to the Twoleg nest," she called to the rest of the patrol.

"Sure," Cloudtail said.

After they had gone, Squirrelflight asked me "Where did you hear that name?"

"He visited me in a dream," I admitted.

"I will tell you about Ashfur if you promise not to tell any cat," she said.

"I won't tell," I said.

Squirrelflight told me about how she and Brambleclaw journeyed to the sun drown place. They became good friends. But then she and Brambleclaw fought and Ashfur was her friend. After the badgers attacked, Squirrelflight chose Brambleclaw over Ashfur. Ashfur was furious. Then he found out Lionblaze and Jayfeather weren't Squirrelflight's kits, they were in fact Leafpool's.

I was horrified at the things he had done.

"If he ever visits you in a dream again, tell me," Squirrelflight concluded. "Now, let's go catch some prey."

I caught two mice and a wood pigeon. As I walked back to camp with my mice, a thought struck me.

Once I reached camp I put my mice on the fresh kill pile.

"Do you know where Brambleclaw is?" I asked Millie and Graystripe who were sharing a squirrel.

"He's in the den," Millie replied.

I padded over to the warriors den.

"Brambleclaw," I called in.

"Yes, Hawkpaw," he sleepily called out.

"Can I speak to you in the forest please?" I asked.

"Sure," he said. "I was just going to get up."

I followed him into the forest, where he sat on a rock in a clearing.

"What is this about?" he asked.

"Squirrelflight," I replied.

Brambleclaw flinched.

I explained how Squirrelflight had felt when Brambleclaw hadn't forgiven her. She was only protecting her sister. I told Brambleclaw that he would do the same for his sister, if he could.

"I didn't realize," Brambleclaw muttered, looking at his paws.

Looking at me he said "Hawkpaw, you are a wise young cat. I will go apologize to Squirrelflight. But you can't speak to your Clan deputy like this again," he said with a sparkle in his eyes.

He bounded off into the forest.

Only then did I realize that I had broken my agreement with Squirrelflight.

I went to retrieve my pigeon. Then when I walked back into camp I gave my catch to the elders and went to rest in the shade.

**Hawktalon again,**

**This has to be my favourite chapter. I was (and still am) shocked at how Brambleclaw hasn't forgiven Squirrelflight.**


	5. Gathering

**Lunarpaw**

Today Jayfeather gave me the day off. I had worked hard the day before to treat Blossomfall's shoulder. She had scratched it on a bramble bush.

I walked out of the medicine den and lay in the sun.

I noticed many things in camp today. Cloudtail was waking Hawkpaw up for a hunting patrol. Then he gathered Squirrelflight, Sorreltail and Brackenfur and left, with Hawkpaw running behind. The dawn patrol left with them.

I saw Cherrykit and Molekit play fighting outside the nursery. They tumbled in the way of Berrynose, who was carrying moss for Firestar. Berrynose yelped and dropped the moss.

'_They are ready to become apprentices,'_ I thought with a grin.

Dustpelt and Ferncloud walked off somewhere. Firestar and Sandstorm were sharing tongues on Highledge, but the thing that caught my eye was Hawkpaw walking out of camp with Brambleclaw.

Brambleclaw soon came back. He shyly walked over to Squirrelflight, said something and lay beside her.

Tonight was the Gathering. I was looking forward to it. It will be my first Gathering. Hawkpaw will be going too. She is the only apprentice.

Jayfeather walked over.

"Lunarpaw, wake up," Jayfeather said.

"I am awake, Jayfeather," I replied.

"Chew this up and put it on the elders," he instructed.

"Sure Jayfeather," I was happy and excited and nothing could change that.

I chewed the bitter pulp as I walked over to the elders den. But I could save him. I rubbed the pulp into his pelt.

"Hello Lunarpaw," Longtail said.

"How are you feeling today Longtail?" I asked.

"A bit stiff," I looked at his legs. He _was_ looking stiff today.

"How's Mousefur?" I asked Longtail, as Mousefur was asleep and I didn't want to wake the grumpy elder.

"She's fine," Longtail said.

"I'd better go get ready for the Gathering," I said.

"Have fun," Longtail said.

As I was walking out of the elders den, I saw big white puffy clouds on the horizon. There was a big storm coming. It wouldn't be here for a few days though.

Then I noticed Firestar walking onto Highledge.

"Time to go," he called out.

All the cats going gathered beside the thorn barrier. I ran towards Hawkpaw and bowled her over.

"Geez Lunarpaw, if you can run that fast, you need to learn to stop quicker," Hawkpaw grunted, shaking the dirt out of her pelt.

I realized she had a point.

Firestar led us out of camp and towards the WindClan border. We crossed the border and into WindClan territory. I've never been on WindClan territory before! It was really windy and there was no cover.

"I'm glad we didn't end up in WindClan," I whispered to Hawkpaw.

Hawkpaw swished her tail, something she loved to do.

We walked across WindClan territory. It was a long walk. When I saw the fallen tree that led to the Gathering Island, I knew we were there.

Firestar went across the bridge first, followed by his deputy Brambleclaw.

Hawkpaw jumped onto the bridge after Brambleclaw. She got half way there when she started to slip. I darted over to her and grabbed her. Once she steadied, she continued across the bridge.

"Thanks Lunarpaw," she said once we reached the other side.

"No problem," I responded.

I could smell lots of cats on the island.

* * *

><p><strong>Hawkpaw<strong>

After Lunarpaw saved me from falling in the lake, I was really jumpy.

Once I crossed the bridge I waited for the rest of ThunderClan. When everyone was over, Firestar led us into the clearing.

I had never seen so many cats in my life.

WindClan and RiverClan were there already. The clearing was like a sea of pelts, the lighter coluored pelts of RiverClan and the thin, fast WindClan cats.

"Come on Lunarpaw, let's go talk to the other medicine cats," Jayfeather said.

Lunarpaw followed him.

I was standing alone when a WindClan apprentice wandered over.

"Hey, who are you? I've never seen you before," he said.

"I'm Hawkpaw," I said. "I'm in ThunderClan."

"Yeah well, I'm Grasspaw from WindClan," he said.

"So how's the prey running in WindClan?" I asked.

He was about to reply when Blackstar and his patrol bounded into the clearing.

I realized then that the ShadowClan cats didn't all have dark coloured fur. Blackstar was white with jet black feet! I just assumed that he was fully black.

Blackstar jumped into the Great Oak. I left Grasspaw and sat between Cinderheart and Foxleap.

Foxleap's pelt seemed to sparkle in the moonlight.

"I will start the Gathering, if it's okay," Onestar, the leader of WindClan, said.

The other leaders nodded.

Onestar reported that three of his warriors chased a dog out of their territory. It had run out the far end of their territory, back to it's Twolegs. He waved his tail to signal that he was finished.

Three RiverClan kits have become apprentices," Leopardstar, leader of RiverClan, reported. "But they are not here tonight due to bad behaviour."

Foxleap laughed quietly. His sister Icecloud, who was sitting on the other side of him, glared at him until he noticed her and stopped.

"Nothing different or special has happened in ShadowClan recently," Blackstar said, emerging from the shadows.

"Well, in ThunderClan we have had two lost kits join and become apprentices," Firestar began.

The reaction was outrageous. Every cat from RiverClan, WindClan and ShadowClan was on their paws yelling, but the ThunderClan cats sat calmly waiting for Firestar to continue. They knew that Hawkpaw and Lunarpaw were true Clan cats at heart.

"Their names are Hawkpaw and Lunarpaw," Firestar continued when the noise had died down. "Lunarpaw is a medicine cat apprentice."

The clearing once again broke out into furious yowls. The fur around my tail and shoulders fluffed out.

Foxleap put his tail on my back to calm me down. I looked up at him and saw something flash behind his eyes.

'_It's either sympathy or affection,"_ I thought. Could it really be affection!

After the clearing quieted down, Firestar finished his report.

The Gathering broke up. I followed Firestar over the bridge, watching carefully where I put my paws this time.

I walked back to camp discussing to Lunarpaw what happened. I left out the part about Foxleap though. It was too soon to tell anyone.

Once we arrived back at the stone hollow I now called home, I stumbled into the apprentices den, lay down and fell asleep.

That night I slept soundly. No visits from Ashfur. No dreams. Just sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hawktalon here,<strong>

**How are you guys liking it? A little FoxXHawk there. (I LOVE Foxleap, he has to be my fav warrior)**


	6. Dark Forest Attack

**Lunarpaw**

It was the night after the Gathering. I was sitting outside the medicine den looking up at Silverpelt. The stars sparkled in the sky.

I felt horrid. I was hated by the other clans but hopefully it would pass.

"Hey, don't worry, as long as you are loved by the other medicine cats you will always belong," a sweet voice whispered.

"Spottedleaf, is that you?" I asked as I turned around and saw the tortoiseshell she-cat standing there.

"Yes. I have come to warn you to control your emotions. The consequences will be severe," Spottedleaf said.

She vanished.

"_Well if I can't control my feelings, I'm going to screw something up,"_ I thought. _"I need something to eat. I'll ask Jayfeather if he wants anything."_

"Jayfeather, do you want something to eat?" I asked, walking into the medicine den.

"No, I'm fine. "I'll just rest," he replied.

"Okay, good night," I said, leaving the medicine den.

I walked to the fresh kill pile. There was barely any fresh kill left. I saw some prey drop down. I looked up and saw a cat that looked like Brambleclaw standing at the top of the hollow.

"_But Brambleclaw is asleep,"_ I thought.

"Oh no," I said.

I had just realized who it was. I bolted for the apprentices den.

"Hawkpaw, wake up," I shouted in her ear.

"Lunarpaw, what's going on?" Hawkpaw asked sleepily.

"Look, look, it's TIGERSTAR!" I yelled.

"Fox dung," Hawkpaw spat, instantly awake.

We looked and the dark tabby had walked into the camp, a dark smile covering his face.

"Yes, I am Tigerstar," he said.

I walked to the entrance to the apprentices den, my fur sticking out and claws unsheathed. Hawkpaw came and stood beside me, her fur fluffed out.

"Get out of here, Tigerkit," I sneered.

"It's Tigerstar," he corrected.

"Get out of here you traitor," Hawkpaw spat.

"Oh I'm only painted as the bad guy. I'm really nice. I won't hurt the two of you. So who are your parents?"

"Get lost Tigerstray," I bellowed. I'm sure every cat in ThunderClan heard that.

Cats started waking up. I noticed Brambleclaw wake up. He walked out of the warriors den. At the sight of Tigerstar, Brambleclaw went pale and charged at him from behind. I looked at Hawkpaw and we had the same crazy idea.

I began running as fast as I could around Tigerstar. Hawkpaw jumped on his back clawing him.

Then the most stupid thought came into my head, _"Great StarClan, he looks cute."_ I was so shocked that I stopped running.

Tigerstar reached Hawkpaw and flung her off his back, leaving deep scratches in her side. Foxleap ran over to her and helped her to her feet.

I shook my head and ran at Tigerstar, ready to attack. But before I reached him he vanished, leaving a stunned Brambleclaw, a clawed Hawkpaw and me trying to forget that thought.

I started walking to the medicine den where Jayfeather was standing. Brambleclaw walked beside me. Jayfeather grabbed some poppy seeds and gave them to Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw ate them and walked back to his den after a talk with Jayfeather.

Hawkpaw limped up, leaning heavily on Foxleap.

I quickly made a nest out of moss. Hawkpaw slumped into it.

"Thanks," she muttered to Foxleap, as he left.

I was applying cobwebs to Hawkpaw.

"Hey, Lunarpaw, why did you stop running?" Hawkpaw asked.

"I just had a bad thought," I replied.

"Oh," Hawkpaw said.

"There you go. All fixed up," I said. "You'll have to spend the night here."

I walked over to my nest. Jayfeather was checking Hawkpaw's injuries. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Nothing could bother me, but still I thought _Hawkpaw will have an assessment soon. I wonder when I'll be a medicine cat. Probably a long time and not until Jayfeather is gone. I don't want Jayfeather to be gone though._

* * *

><p><strong>Hawktalon here,<strong>

**So what did you think? Review please.**


	7. Love on a hill

**Hawkpaw**

"From this day on until you get your warrior name you will be called Cherrypaw," Firestar announced.

It was the day after Tigerstar's mysterious appearance. Today was also the day Cherrykit and Molekit became apprentices.

"Your mentor will be Toadstep," Firestar concluded.

Firestar walked over to Molekit. "From this day forward, until you become a warrior, you will be known as Molepaw. Your mentor will be Rosepetal."

The clan cats called out their new names "Molepaw! Cherrypaw!"

The cats went back to their duties. Lunarpaw and Jayfeather went to collect herbs.

Cloudtail was sharing tongues with Brightheart.

I went to get a piece of fresh kill when I noticed Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight heading over.

"Hawkpaw we would like to thank you for helping us through this hard time," Brambleclaw said.

I was confused. Did he mean my hunting skills?

"What he means is, thank you for getting us back together," Squirrelflight said.

"It was my pleasure," I replied.

Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw each chose a piece of fresh kill and walked off, their tails intertwined.

"_Will I ever find love in ThunderClan,"_ I wondered, watching Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw.

Then I remembered Foxleap. Every time I saw him my pelt grew hot and my paws clumsy, so I had been avoiding him since the Gathering. I didn't want him to think I was just another clumsy apprentice.

I decided that I wasn't that hungry and went to Cloudtail. "Can I go hunting please? I need something to do."

"Sure," he replied.

I walked out the thorn barrier and towards the lake. I was heading towards the hill where I caught my first squirrel.

A thrush let out an alarm call and flew towards a tree. I leaped at it before I knew what I was doing.

I caught the bird's wing with my claws and dragged it down. I jumped on its back and bit its neck to kill it.

I scraped dirt over it, planning to retrieve it later.

I wandered up the hill and looked at the lake. It was beautiful. I couldn't get over the way the sun reflected off the surface. I saw some gray storm clouds rapidly approaching. The storm would hit sometime tomorrow.

I sat down at the top of the hill and just looked. I thought about the prophecy. I thought about my Twoleg family back home.

"_No,"_ I thought. _"Whether I accept it or not, ThunderClan is now my home and family. And I do accept it."_

Suddenly I felt a tail brush my pelt. I looked. It was Foxleap. He sat beside me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Thinking," I replied.

"I've noticed that you've been avoiding me. Was it something I said?"

"No, it wasn't anything you said," I purred.

Foxleap leaned closer.

"Hawkpaw, I . . ." Foxleap began.

"Yes," I encouraged gently.

Foxleap took a deep breath.

"Hawkpaw, please stop avoiding me. You mean the world to me. I have never met a cat like you. You are kind, gentle and smart," he admitted.

I looked deep into his amber eyes. I realized that I felt the same way.

"I know how you feel," I said.

"You do?" he asked surprised. Then he looked away. "But not about me, right?"

"I never said that."

Foxleap looked back at me, breathless. "You do like me then," he whispered.

I replied by moving closer to him and putting my tail around him.

"No one else in ThunderClan is good enough for me," I whispered in his ear.

He moved even closer and we sat looking out at the lake, just happy to sit together.

After a while, Foxleap stood up. "I'd better get back to my prey."

"How much have you caught?" I asked.

He scuffed his paws, "Only a shrew."

"I'll come with you then, just after I fetch my thrush," I said.

I ran back down the hill to get my thrush. I found it where I had left it. I dug it out and carried it to Foxleap.

His eyes widened. "Hawkpaw, that's huge."

I dropped it. "It's also heavy."

"Here, let me carry it for you," Foxleap offered.

I stepped back and he picked it up. He walked down the opposite side of the hill with me beside him. He stopped between two trees. He waved his tail towards the bottom of the tree closest to the lake.

I sniffed around. I smelt a fresh shrew scent. I dug it up. It was quite large for a shrew.

I picked it up and padded back to camp beside Foxleap. We walked through the thorn barrier side by side.

"Wow, nice catch Foxleap," Brambleclaw acknowledged.

"No wonder they call you Foxleap," Cherrypaw called out, running towards the Elders den, with Molepaw following.

Firestar ran out of his den. "Foxleap, Hawkpaw, I need to talk to you in the forest please."

We followed Firestar out the thorn barrier and into the forest. He walked to a mossy clearing and sat on a rock. I recognized it from when I spoke to Brambleclaw about Squirrelflight. Foxleap sat beside me.

"What did you call us here for, Firestar?" Foxleap asked.

"About that thrush you caught," Firestar replied.

"Oh yeah, I . . . um," Foxleap stammered.

"I know it wasn't you who caught it," Firestar interrupted. "Hawkpaw caught it."

"I did," I admitted, quietly. "I leaped into a tree after it."

"Hawkpaw, I have been thinking about your ability to jump unusually high," Firestar said. "My old friend, Skywatcher, visited me in a dream last night. He told me that you were a descendant from the ancient SkyClan."

I gasped.

"What is SkyClan?" Foxleap asked.

Firestar explained to him how he travelled with Sandstorm to a gorge and started a new Clan of cats.

Foxleap looked at me. "Hawkpaw, you are one mysterious cat."

I purred. "That I am." Then suddenly, "I'm allowed to stay in ThunderClan, aren't I?"

"Of course," Firestar answered. "It'll do us good to have a SkyClan cat in our Clan."

"Can I tell Lunarpaw?" I asked.

"You may tell her but no one else, you too Foxleap, don't tell anyone about Hawkpaw's history," Firestar said.

"Now why would I do that," he said smiling down at me.

I purred and moved closer.

I looked over at Firestar. He looked surprised at our affection towards each other. Then he smiled. He stood up and left us in the clearing together.

* * *

><p><strong>Hawktalon here,<strong>

**What did you think? Please Review!**


	8. Badger!

**Lunarpaw**

I was in the medicine den minding my own business when Hawkpaw came charging in at the speed of light. "I have something to tell you," she yelled, excited about something.

"Ok Jayfeather, I'm going with Hawkpaw," I said. We walked out of camp.

"I'm a SkyClan descendant," she told me, almost exploding in happiness.

"Wow," I said shocked.

"Don't tell anyone," she added.

"Hawkpaw," someone yelled as Foxleap came into view. "There you are. Hey Lunarpaw, so has she told you about-" he started to say.

"Yep, she's a SkyClan cat," I said.

"Well, see ya, Lunarpaw," Hawkpaw said. Foxleap just nodded. They left, their tails twined. After that I got lost in thought. "_Damn I wish I had someone,"_ I thought.

"You have me," a voice said, which startled me out of my fur. I spun around to see Jayfeather.

"Thank you Jayfeather," I said.

"Come with me, I need to show you something," he started walking off. I followed him. Suddenly he stopped, sniffed and said something I never wanted to hear, "badger."

I looked around and saw the badger that he smelt. It was huge! Jayfeather could fight but he had no chance against the huge monstrosity that faced us. A senior warrior would even have trouble chasing off that badger. "Jayfeather, stay here," I said.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"It's here," I squeaked.

"Lunarpaw, don't do it," he warned, already knowing what I would do.

'Doing it' I attacked the badger, zipping around its jaws and scratching it. I scored my claws down its flank, dodging another blow from a heavy paw. I was only trying to scare it off.

Suddenly I heard a loud yowl. I caught a glimpse of Cloudtail's white pelt as he launched himself onto the badger. The rest of the patrol saw what was happening and started to help me. We were winning when I felt a pad hit my face. I fell over and all I felt and heard was pain, yowling and darkness.

**Hawkpaw**

I was sharing tongues with Foxleap in the afternoon shade, when Cloudtail and his patrol limped into camp followed by Jayfeather. "Let's go see what's happening," Foxleap said.

I stood up and stretched. We walked to the medicine den. Foxleap and I stood at the entrance, waiting to talk to Jayfeather. "Move," Thornclaw ordered. I moved against the wall and Thornclaw pushed his way into the medicine den, a bundle of small blue gray fur on his back. "Lunarpaw!" I screamed, running into the medicine den after Thornclaw.

Thornclaw helped Lunarpaw into her nest, where she opened her eyes weakly. "Hawkpaw," she whispered, before closing her eyes.

"Jayfeather," I asked nervously. "She's not dead, is she?"

"She's badly injured," he whispered. "She's in the paws of StarClan now." I suddenly couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the medicine den. I bolted across the clearing and flopped into my nest. I buried my muzzle in the soft moss and bracken, trying to forget about what happened to Lunarpaw.

"Hawkpaw, she'll be fine," a voice said. "Jayfeather will take good care of her." I felt someone lie next to me. I looked up, tears streaming down my face.

"But Foxleap, she might die," I wailed.

"Close your eyes and have a rest," Foxleap said, licking my ear. "You've earned one."

I closed my eyes, listening to Foxleap's soft breathing. "Lunarpaw won't die while Jayfeather is there to look after her," he murmured sleepily.

I was almost asleep when Molepaw and Cherrypaw arrived from their duties.

"Molepaw," Cherrypaw whispered. "Come look at this."

I heard Molepaw scamper over. "Why is Foxleap in our den?" he asked.

"With Hawkpaw," Cherrypaw added.

I opened my eyes to see Cherrypaw and Molepaw standing at the entrance to the den, looking intently at us. I closed my eyes again and snuggled into my warm nest. "What is it?" Toadstep asked.

"Look at this," Cherrypaw mewed.

I opened my eyes a crack. Toadstep and Rosepetal had joined Cherrypaw and Molepaw at the entrance to the den. Rosepetal was looking at me with a hostile look in her eyes. I was confused. Why was Rosepetal so hostile towards me? What had I done?

"Come on Toadstep, we have more important things to do than stand around and stare at Foxleap and Hawkpaw," Rosepetal said loudly to Toadstep.

Cherrypaw and Molepaw settled into their nests, which were on the other side of the den. As soon as Rosepetal and Toadstep left, Jayfeather stuck his head into the den. "Hawkpaw," he called gently. "Come with me."

I stood up slowly, trying not to wake Foxleap. I walked out of the den. The sky had only just started getting dark. I couldn't see the stars of Silverpelt tonight because of the storm clouds approaching.

I followed Jayfeather into the medicine den where Lunarpaw was sitting. "Lunarpaw," I said. "Are you okay?"

"My face hurts," she said.

"You'll be fine," I encouraged. I turned to Jayfeather. "She will be fine, won't she?"

"Yes she'll recover," Jayfeather answered. "She will be on her paws in a few days. You'd better get back to your den. Why was Foxleap in your den anyway?"

"Good night Lunarpaw," I said, flicking her ear gently with my tail. "Good night Jayfeather. Foxleap was in my den because I was worried about Lunarpaw."

"Good night Hawkpaw," Jayfeather and Lunarpaw said at the same time.

I purred and hurried back to my den. It was getting cold. I snuggled back into my nest with Foxleap, who I realized, sleeps like a rock.

* * *

><p><strong>Hawktalon,<strong>

**Sorry about the wait, Lunarwing lost the book we were writing the story in, *stares at Lunarwing***


	9. The Storm

**Lunarpaw**

"Do you want to help sort the herbs?" Jayfeather asked gently.

"Yeah okay," I muttered. I walked over and started separating the tansy from the burdock.

"Lunarpaw what is the matter with you?" Jayfeather asked. "You used to be a little bundle of energy but now . . ."

I looked up at him, unsure to tell him what was on my mind. "Well I saw Hawkpaw and Foxleap together the other day and I guess that has been bothering me," I admitted, turning back to the herbs.

"Lunarpaw you are a medicine cat," Jayfeather said, sighing. "You can't love anyone."

_"Probably remembering Half Moon,"_ I thought privately.

"How do you know about that?" Jayfeather asked sharply.

I realized he had heard my thought. "Hey we're low on poppy seeds," I mewed, changing the subject. "I'll go get some more." I hurried out of the medicine den.

"Take someone with you," Jayfeather warned. I spotted Hawkpaw coming out of the apprentices den. "Hey Hawkpaw, can you help me collect herbs? I need to get out of camp."

"Sure," Hawkpaw mewed. We walked out of camp.

"Cloudtail is giving me my final assessment tomorrow," Hawkpaw said. "I'm not supposed to know but Foxleap told me."

"You really love Foxleap, don't you," I said.

"I do. He was my favourite character in the books and when I met him-" she left it hanging. "So, where are we going?"

"I was thinking above the hollow," I replied. "That's where the poppy seeds usually grow."

"Hey that looks like a huge storm," Hawkpaw mewed distractedly, as the first few drops began to fall.

"Yeah that _is_ a big storm," I agreed. "The only time there was a storm that big in the books was when . . ."

Hawkpaw looked at me. "No," she whispered.

"Yes," I replied. "We must get everyone out of the camp, now." We raced back down to the camp. By the time we got there, it was pouring rain. "Get out of the camp now," I bellowed, my voice echoing off the stone walls of the hollow.

Cats started appearing out of their dens. "What are you on about Lunarpaw?" Brambleclaw asked.

"Believe me, you'd want to get out of the camp," I continued.

"And take Mousefur's mouse," Hawkpaw whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"I'll get Jayfeather," I mewed.

"I'll get Firestar," Hawkpaw mewed. At that instant, Dovewing burst from Firestar's den. "Everyone out of camp," Dovewing cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Hawkpaw<strong>

The clearing broke out into panic. Cats were pushing each other to get out of the camp. "Slow down," Firestar shouted.

I ran for the elders den. To my surprise no one had told the elders what was happening. "Get up," I cried, running into their den.

"What do you want now?" Mousefur demanded.

"You need to get out of camp," I cried.

"But we'll get wet," Longtail complained.

"A tree is about to fall into the camp," I said urgently. Mousefur and Longtail got up. "Come on. Oh, Mousefur, you might want your mouse." Mousefur bent down to pick up the mouse. I guided Longtail into the clearing. "Is everyone out?" Firestar asked Dovewing.

"Not the elders yet," Dovewing said. "Hurry it's going to fall."

Firestar bounded over. "Oh Hawkpaw, thank you so much," he said.

Firestar led Mousefur out of the camp and I followed with Longtail. Just as we got out of the camp, I heard a deafening boom behind me. "Follow me," Firestar yelled.

I followed Firestar through the forest with Longtail. Firestar led us to the old Twoleg nest. "Good idea," I acknowledged.

"It was Lunarpaw's idea," Firestar said. I purred. Mousefur guided Longtail to the Twoleg den. I walked in the entrance of the Twoleg den to escape the heavy rain.

"Is everybody here?" Firestar called.

"Yes," Brambleclaw replied. "Dovewing and Bumblestripe went hunting."

"Hawkpaw," Lunarpaw cried, running over. "I thought the tree fell on you."

"No, I just went to get the elders," I said. Then whispering, "I saved Longtail."

"Good job," Lunarpaw said quietly. "Erin Hunter will have to change her books now that we're here."

"You bet she will," I said, grinning.

"Hawkpaw," Foxleap cried, bounding over. "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine," I replied.

"Good. Come sit with us, you too Lunarpaw," Foxleap beckoned with his tail to where Icecloud, Toadstep, Rosepetal, and Jayfeather were sitting.

I nodded and followed Foxleap. "Hi Hawkpaw," Icecloud said. "I hear you saved the elders."

"Well, Firestar helped," I said, giving my chest an embarrassed lick.

"No," Firestar said, from behind me. "Hawkpaw got them out and I helped Mousefur. They would have survived anyway."

I turned around and looked at him gratefully. "Hawkpaw," Foxleap whispered. "Did you really do that?"

"Of course I did," I replied.

"I was going to help the elders, but I went to help Mousewhisker with the kits," Rosepetal snorted.

"Okay," I said nicely. Rosepetal got up, turned her back and stalked to another room in the Twoleg den. "What was all that about?" I asked.

"Well before you came, Rosepetal was spending a lot of time with Foxleap," Icecloud began. "But you came and Foxleap started hanging around you a lot. I think Rosepetal is jealous."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I mewed.

"Don't be," Foxleap replied. "Rosepetal wasn't my type anyway."

We chatted through the worst of the storm. I was happy that we had the Twoleg den to shelter in. "ThunderClan," Firestar called from the main room of the den, once the rain calmed down.

We gathered around Firestar. "I am going to lead a patrol back to camp," he announced. "Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, Thornclaw, Icecloud, Lionblaze, Foxleap and Hawkpaw can come. Brambleclaw I trust you to take care of the others until we return."

The cats Firestar requested, gathered by the entrance to the Twoleg den. When Firestar finished talking to Brambleclaw, he bounded over and we prepared to dash to camp. Firestar ran out the door and flicked his tail, signalling for us to follow. We ran into the wet forest. After the first few fox lengths, I was soaked. But I kept moving so I didn't get cold. I loved running through the forest with a patrol. Soon we approached the camp and Firestar slowed.

Firestar walked into camp, followed by Sandstorm. I followed Sandstorm into the camp. I gasped. The tree had fallen into the hollow, flattening the warriors den and the elders den.

"Anyone here?" Lionblaze called.

No one answered. "I'm going to check if the tree is safe to stand on," I said, preparing to leap onto it.

"Be careful Hawkpaw," Firestar warned. "You are too valuable to lose."

I swished my tail and sprang lightly onto the tree. The tree rocked slightly. I dug my claws in to grip onto the slippery tree. "It could use some stabilizing," I called down to Firestar. "Other than that, it's fine."

"Okay Hawkpaw, come back down here," Firestar replied.

"So we could put the warriors den between those branches there," Firestar suggested to the patrol. "The elders den can go over there, close to where it was before."

"Hey Firestar," I interrupted. "Do you want me to run back and get the rest of the Clan so they can help?"

"That's a great idea," Firestar said, flicking his ears to signal that I could go. I turned around and ran out of camp. I pelted through the forest and soon arrived at the Twoleg den. "Hey Brambleclaw," I panted when I walked in the door. "The camp is safe."

"Thanks Hawkpaw," Brambleclaw said. He got up from where he was lying with Squirrelflight and called ThunderClan together. Brambleclaw led the way back to camp. We walked through the thorn barrier. "Great StarClan," I heard Cherrypaw mutter to Molepaw.

"Good, you're here," Firestar said, coming over from weaving a stick into the warriors den. "Now you can go there . . ."

I wandered over to the medicine den. "Hey Lunarpaw," I called in. "Need a hand?"

Lunarpaw poked her head out. "Yes please." I followed her in. "Hawkpaw can you stack the herbs along that wall?" Jayfeather asked, waving his tail.

I started to sort herbs. It was horrible. How did Lunarpaw stand it all day? "Do it like this," Lunarpaw instructed, gently picking up the herbs with her claws. I helped Lunarpaw and Jayfeather in the medicine den until Jayfeather sent me to my den, saying I needed to rest. I settled into my nest and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hawktalon,<strong>

**Hope you like the story! Thanks to all the peeps who have been reviewing.**

**The next update might be a while, since school starts again tomorrow *sigh***

**Anyway, please review and, yeah, that's basically it**


	10. Warrior Ceremony

**Lunarpaw**

I sat silently as the Clan gathered. My mind flashed back to that morning. I was sorting herbs when Hawkpaw burst into the medicine den. She was clearly excited about something. "Yes Hawkpaw," I had said, looking up from the herbs.

"I'm becoming a warrior today," she squealed, bouncing lightly on her paws.

"Hawkpaw," I gasped. "That's great, congratulations."

"I'd better be going, Cloudtail says I have to check the elders for ticks one last time," she said, not letting the job dampen her spirit. She trotted happily off.

"ThunderClan," Firestar began, snapping me back to the present. "There is an apprentice among us who I believe is ready to become a warrior. Hawkpaw, please step forward."

Hawkpaw did. Firestar walked over to Hawkpaw. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has worked hard to learn the way of the warrior code and I commend her to you as a warrior. Cloudtail and I both believe that Hawkpaw is ready to become a warrior. Hawkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect ThunderClan with your life?"

"I do," Hawkpaw said, the excitement slipping through her voice.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Hawkpaw from this moment forward you will be known as Hawktalon."

"Hawktalon, Hawktalon, Hawktalon!" the Clan sung and I yelled the loudest next to Foxleap.

The Clan surrounded Hawktalon and congratulated her. After the cats had gone back to their duties, I headed over. I nudged Hawktalon playfully and congratulated her, "Well done."

"Thanks," she said, happily swishing her tail from side to side.

"I know a certain red warrior will be glad you moved into the warriors den," I teased.

"Shut up," she growled, playfully flicking my ear with her swishing tail.

"Sorry," I said, looking at my paws.

"Thank you," Hawktalon said, sounding satisfied.

"Now guard the camp before I make you," I said sternly. I was kind of embarrassed about my remark about Foxleap.

"Yes sir," Hawktalon said teasingly. I purred and left Hawktalon to guard the camp. She always knew how to make me feel better. I grabbed a squirrel off the fresh-kill pile and padded back to the medicine den.

"Hey Jayfeather," I called in. "I got a squirrel, your favourite."

"Thanks," Jayfeather called back, a change in his usual tone of voice. I walked over to Jayfeather, who was lying in his nest and dropped the squirrel at his paws.

"Are you okay?" I asked curiously.

"I'm fin-" He broke off coughing. _"He's not fine,"_ I thought.

Suddenly it hit me, Jayfeather had greencough!

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so I had this ready to publish on Friday but FanFiction wouldn't let me log on. Then I went camping and sailing all weekend and I am up late now just so I can publish it for you to read. <strong>

**As usual, please review. Don't be afraid to leave constructive critisism but please NO flames!  
><strong>

**Apart from all my rating, I have a question for you; What do you think Lunarpaw will do about Jayfeather? Please leave your answer in a review and enjoy your . . . DONUTS!**


	11. Warrior Vigil

**Hawktalon**

I watched Lunarpaw walk back to the medicine den, smiling. She always knew how to make me feel better.

I chose a spot in the clearing, where I could see all the dens and the thorn barrier. I sat down and wrapped my tail around my yellow paws and settled in for the night.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lunarpaw burst out of the medicine den and bolt into Firestar's den. I could tell it was her because of her silver blue fur.

I was about to follow her in and ask what happened, when I remembered that I couldn't speak until Cloudtail relieved me of my vigil.

I sighed and turned back to the thorn barrier. A rustling from the warriors den grabbed my attention. A familiar red tom came out. He saw me and headed over.

I looked at him questioningly. "I couldn't sleep," he murmured.

I purred and he sat beside me.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunarpaw<strong>

"Firestar! Firestar! Firestar!" I yelled urgently, running into his den and jolting him awake.

"Yes Lunarpaw, what is it?" Firestar asked sleepily.

"It's Jayfeather," I replied, worried.

"What about him?" Firestar asked, half awake.

"He has greencough," I said, half scared.

"Are you sure?" Firestar asked, now fully awake and looking as if he would jump up and rush over to Jayfeather.

"He has all the signs," I confirmed.

"Okay, thank you for telling me," he said.

I ran out of his den and into the medicine den. I padded into the store room and began looking for the catnip.

"Calm down Lunarpaw, I'm fine," Jayfeather said between coughs.

"Oh no, no, no, NO!" I yelled in shock and anger.

"What?" Jayfeather asked.

"NO CATNIP!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Lunarwing here, (finally)<strong>

**In English wirtting the shorest chappie ever, naughty us**

**THX to Hawktalon, who is risking her computer usage to upload this chapter.**

**THX to all our awesome reviewers**

**REVIEW! LUV U ALL!**


	12. Morning Plans

**Hawktalon**

"No catnip!" I heard Lunarpaw scream from the medicine den.

I was very confused and worried. Who had greencough? Foxleap looked at me. "I'll go see what happened," he whispered as he left.

I shuffled my paws, longing to run through the forest with Foxleap by my side. I knew that I could do that anytime, but just not now.

I heard pawsteps approaching from behind. I turned around to see Foxleap and Lunarpaw walking over. Lunarpaw's face was still half covered in cobwebs from the badger attack.

"Lunarpaw has something to tell you," Foxleap said, looking puzzled. Obviously Lunarpaw hadn't told him yet. They both sat in front of me.

"Jayfeather has greencough," Lunarpaw whispered.

I bit back a frightened yowl. Foxleap's pelt brushed against mine.

**Lunarpaw**

I told Hawktalon and Foxleap that I was going to collect herbs, but first I had to tell Firestar. I nodded at Hawktalon and Foxleap, and then ran into Fireastar's den. He was talking to Sandstorm.

"Umm Firestar," I said, waiting for him to stop talking.

"Lunarpaw, excuse me Sandstorm," Firestar said, walking over.

"Firestar, may I go to the forest to look for catnip?" I asked.

"No, wait until morning, and take Hawktalon," he added, as I rushed out of his den.

Jayfeather was sleeping soundly when I entered the medicine den. I crawled next to him to keep check of his breathing. I lay my head on my paws. I drifted off to sleep. As I fell asleep, I didn't know that two eyes had awoken from their sleep to find me falling asleep next to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys,<strong>

**How are you liking the story so far? It is going to be a long story, I can assure you that. ****Please review and Lunarwing and I will do our best to have the next chapter up in a couple of days.**

**I am so sorry I forgot to add in the part about Lunarpaw's face still being covered in cobwebs! It is important for the later chapters, silly me**

**Thanks for your time,**

**Hawktalon**


	13. Twoleg Garden

**Hawktalon**

Foxleap and I sat throughout the rest of the night. Once the sun touched top of the hollow, Cloudtail came out of the warriors den. He looked surprised when he saw Foxleap beside me, then he shook his head and padded over.

"You are relieved of your vigil," he mewed.

At that moment, Lunarpaw rushed out of the medicine den. "Oi Hawktalon," she called.

I stood up and yawned. I ruffled my fur against the cold morning.

"Hawktalon," Lunarpaw puffed. "Come with me to find catmint."

"Sure," I replied. "A run in the forest will warm me up."

I flicked Foxleap's nose with the tip of my tail and followed Lunarpaw into the forest.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I was thinking of checking the Twoleg den," Lunarpaw replied.

"Race you there," I challenged.

"You're on," Lunarpaw replied.

I pelted through the forest, Lunarpaw keeping pace beside me. Suddenly she disappeared. I shook my head and continued running. Once the Twoleg den came into view, I slowed down. I ran into the den and stopped, panting in the kitchen.

"I win," Lunarpaw said, entering the kitchen.

"Uh no, I won," I stated.

"I've been here for ages," Lunarpaw replied with a flick of her ears.

"What are you on about?" I asked.

"I ran through the forest and then you came huffing along behind me," Lunarpaw argued.

"You were running along, and then you disappeared," I finished, walking out of the Twoleg den and back into the cold forest.

**Lunarpaw**

What was she on about? I shook my head to clear it and padded to the Twoleg garden. Hawktalon was waiting there, her tail wrapped around her paws.

"Hey, it's funny how we say Twolegs, not humans," Hawktalon said, as I padded over.

"Huh?"

She looked at me with her yellow eyes. "We are so used to being ThunderClan cats, that I think I've almost forgotten about being human."

I understood what she meant. "Hawktalon, we will always remember being human," I said, brushing her flank with my pelt.

"I wonder how my human family is doing," Hawktalon muttered sadly.

"Hawktalon," I scolded. "We are ThunderClan cats now. We can't be wondering what is happening in the Twolegplace."

Hawktalon nodded. "I've tried to forget about them, but . . ." She shook her head.

"Come on, let's find the catmint."

I walked over to where the catmint grew and looked down in horror. "Where is it?" Hawktalon asked.

"Dead," I replied, shaking my head. The catmint had withered because it had been so cold lately. The only stalks that were there were dried up and wouldn't have any affect on Jayfeather.

I looked around frantically, but there wasn't any more catmint growing in the Twoleg garden. I yowled and ran back to camp, Hawktalon following me. We ran through the brambles and bolted into Firestar's den.

"Firestar," I yelled, to get his attention.

"Lunarpaw? Where are you?" Firestar asked.

"I'm in front of you," I said, puzzled.

"No you're not," Firestar said, kind of freaked out.

"Yes I am," I argued.

"Oh my StarClan," Firestar gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"You were invisible."

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry in the earlier chapters how I kept writing catnip. Catmint cures greencough, while catnip makes you high, Darkpetal09 told us this<strong>

**What did you think of the chapter? Please review! I appreciate a little constructive critisism but NO FLAMES! Sorry if I've said that before, but flames really bother me for some reason . . . I've seen too many stories discontinued due to flame overload!**

**~Hawktalon**


	14. Moonpool

**Lunarpaw**

I was shocked and scared, but then I realized, _this must be my power._

"Firestar, I think I found my power," I mewed uncertainly.

"Yes, I think you have. So, why are you here?" Firestar replied.

Suddenly Hawktalon ran in. "Firestar, we have no catmint," she yelled, making us both jump.

"Oh no," Firestar exclaimed. After a moment he said, "Lunarpaw, you could ask the other Clans for catmint."

"I'll ask tomorrow," I said.

"But you go to the Moonpool tonight," Hawktalon said.

"WHAT!" I screamed, suddenly remembering. "I can't leave Jayfeather when he is like this!"

I bolted out of the den before Firestar could argue. My paws carried me to the medicine den, to find Jayfeather groggily going through the herbs.

"Jayfeather! Why didn't you tell me that I had to go tonight?" I asked.

"Because I didn't want you to worry," he replied, staggering back to his nest and coughing.

I looked down at my paws. I felt horrible. I had to go to the moonpool and leave my mentor here in this state.

"Lunarpaw, you okay?" Jayfeather asked.

"I'm just worried about leaving you here," I admitted.

"I'll be fine," he said, trying to reassure me. I couldn't believe him. "Leafpool and Brightheart will look after me."

"Leafpool!" I exclaimed. I turned and ran out of the medicine den. I spotted Leafpool sharing a mouse with Squirrelflight. "Leafpool, I am leaving for the Moonpool."

"Why are you telling me?" she asked, confused.

"Jayfeather is sick," I said. "You'll see, but I need you to take care of him while I'm gone."

Leafpool shook her head. "I can't Lunarpaw; I'm no longer a medicine cat."

I shoved my muzzle in her face, so close our whiskers were almost touching. "I don't care," I growled. "Just do it." I turned around and left before she could argue.

Now I had to find Hawktalon. I looked around and spotted her talking to Foxleap. "Hey Hawktalon," I called, as I walked over.

"Hey Lunarpaw, what's up?"

"The sky," I joked. Then serious, "I need you to come to the Moonpool with me."

**Hawktalon**

"The Moonpool!" Foxleap and I said at the same time.

Lunarpaw nodded. "Come on."

I exchanged a confused glance with Foxleap and padded after Lunarpaw. "How's Jayfeather going?" I attempted to get Lunarpaw talking.

"Good," was all Lunarpaw said. I gave in and walked with Lunarpaw in silence.

"Hey Lunarpaw," Flametail called from behind us. "How come Hawkpaw is with you? Where's Jayfeather?"

"Woah, slow down Flametail," Littlecloud scolded. "I'm sure Lunarpaw can explain." He gave her a look which meant she had no other choice.

"Well, Jayfeather is ill," Lunarpaw began. "Hawkpaw needs to come with me."

"Hawktalon now," I added happily.

"But why does Hawktalon have to come with you?" Flametail asked.

"I was going to ask you all at the Moonpool," Lunarpaw said, and continued walking.

I chatted with Flametail the rest of the way to the Moonpool. He was actually a pretty good cat.

Lunarpaw walked down to the Moonpool. She sat on the edge and waited for the other medicine cats to arrive. Soon three cats walked down the path to the Moonpool.

"Good you're all here," Lunarpaw said, as the three cats sat in front of her. "You're probably wondering why Hawktalon is here. Well Jayfeather is sick and we're all out of catmint."

The medicine cats gasped. It was rare when a medicine cat got sick, but even then they didn't catch greencough. "I think we may have some," Kestrelflight said.

"Thanks, we need as much as we can get," Lunarpaw said. "That's why Hawktalon is here."

"Let's drink from the Moonpool before we run out of time," Littlecloud said.

The medicine cats nodded and lapped a mouthful of the starry water. They fell asleep. I sat and waited. After a while, I realized that I was thirsty. Without thinking, I walked over to the Moonpool and had a long drink. I lay my head on my paws and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>We're both in Japanese! :D<strong>

**Yeah yeah, review.**

**Before we're caught,**

**Peace out! Lunarwing and Hawktalon!**


	15. StarClan

**Hawktalon**

I stretched and opened my eyes. I was lying beside a slow flowing stream surrounded by lush green forest. I shook my head confused, and then I realized I was in StarClan.

I scrambled to my paws and froze. Medicine cats were supposed to visit StarClan, not ordinary warriors. What would they think when they found me here? More importantly, what would they do?

A rustling in the bushes grabbed my attention. A tom walked to the stream. He was a sandy gray with a white flash on his chest and green eyes. I hadn't seen him before. He crouched and lapped up a few drops of water, then sat up and washed his paw.

Maybe if I stayed still he wouldn't notice me. Instead I chose to back away and try to blend into the undergrowth. Probably one of the stupidest things I had done in my life. As I was creeping backwards, a twig cracked beneath my paw.

The cat's head snapped around and he jumped. "Who are you?" He asked curiously.

"I'm Hawktalon," I said, walking out of the bush that I had been trying to hide in.

"You're a ThunderClan warrior," the cat gasped. "What are you doing here?"

I shook my head. "I don't know."

"Oh well," the cat said. "My name is Thrushpelt."

It was my turn to gasp. Thrushpelt was another cat I favoured. In the book Bluestar's prophecy, he claimed to have fathered Bluefur's kits when their real father was a RiverClan warrior by the name of Oakheart.

"What?" He looked a little frightened.

"Nothing," I said quickly. "How's life in StarClan?"

"Good, but I much prefer life in the forest," his eyes glazed over, as if he was looking into the past. "Bluestar is always caught up in present day ThunderClan. She never has time for anyone apart from Yellowfang and Spottedleaf." He sighed. "Sorry."

"About what?"

"Boring you with my problems." He turned to leave.

"No stay," I pleaded. "I don't know how to get back.

"Okay," Thrushpelt said.

An idea suddenly popped into my head. "I know what you can do," I blurted. "About Bluestar I mean."

His eyes shined with hope. "What?"

"You could become good friends with Mosskit and-"

My sentence was cut off as the clearing started to fade. "Thank you," Thrushpelt whispered, fur bristling and tail waving in happiness.

"It was my pleasure." Thrushpelt bounded off. He looked back over his shoulder and flicked his ears. "I will never forget you."

"Hawktalon, Hawktalon wake up," a voice hissed.

I groaned and looked around. Lunarpaw had her paws planted on my back and was shaking me. I was at the Moonpool with the medicine cats. Thankfully, they were all still sound asleep. Lunarpaw gave me a final shake and settled down.

"You shouldn't have done that," she mewed. "You're lucky I was here to wake you up."

* * *

><p><strong>Lunarwing and I wrote this chapter last week at school but I couldn't update becasue I was busy . . . sailing on Sydney Harbour! So much fun! Except when you <em>almost<em> run your 8 foot boat into a 40 foot long racing boat.**

**Anyway, This chapter is a little short because I didn't want to put two big things in one chapter. Also I wanted to bring a few of those characters that have nearly been forgotten into our story.**

**Please review! Hope you like the chapter!**


	16. Precious Catmint

**Lunarpaw**

Was she insane? If another medicine cat found her . . . I don't want to think about it. The other medicine cats soon began to stir.

Flametail yawned and sat up. Littlecloud did the same beside him. Mothwing also sat up and stretched. Poor cat, she would never dream with StarClan, thanks to Hawkfrost.

We all padded away from the Moonpool. Littlecloud and Flametail left in a different direction for their camp. Hawktalon and I walked with Kestrelflight, Mothwing and Willowshine.

"Follow me," Kestrelflight nudged me in the direction of the WindClan camp. "Bye Mothwing. I hope Leopardstar gets better."

"Me too," Willowshine replied.

"Jayfeather will be fine," Mothwing added. I suddenly remembered that Mothwing's mentor, Mudfur, had died of greencough.

I nodded. Kestrelflight led us through the barrier which surrounded the WindClan camp. "Why are these mange pelts here?" a black tom spat.

Kestrelflight whirled around to face him. "Because, Breezepelt, they need help."

"Kestrelflight," a voice called from behind us. We turned to see a light brown tabby tom padding up to us.

"Onestar, Jayfeather is ill and he needs herbs," Kestrelflight answered quickly.

"Kestrelflight leave their Clan alone. Their Clan can suffer for all they've done to us," Onestar argued.

"No Onestar," Hawktalon spoke up. "The Clans helped each other during the Great Journey. Has so much changed since then that you can't even spare some catmint for us? Our medicine cat is sick, for StarClan's sake."

Onestar's gaze travelled over Hawktalon. "That's not how an apprentice should talk to a Clan leader."

"I am not an apprentice anymore," Hawktalon shot back. "I am a warrior."

Onestar looked taken aback for a second, and then relaxed. "Kestrelflight, can you spare some catmint?"

"I can," Kestrelflight nodded.

"Give them some catmint and I'll escort them to the border," Onestar said.

I followed Kestrelflight into the WindClan medicine den. Kestrelflight shifted through his herbs and pulled out a pile of precious catmint. He pushed it over to me. "Thank you so much."

"It's fine."

I picked up some of the catmint, the taste washing over my tongue. Hawktalon picked up the rest and we walked over to where Onestar was waiting for us. He walked out of the camp and we followed.

"So what is your warrior name, Hawkpaw?"

"Hawktalon," she mumbled proudly around the herbs.

"That is a nice name," Onestar said. "What you said about helping each other during the Great Journey made me realize something."

"What?" Hawktalon pressed.

"Firestar has done so much for our Clan and I threw it in his face," Onestar admitted. "That's why I'm coming with you to your camp."

"Firestar will be happy to talk to you," I said.

We crossed the border back to ThunderClan territory. We walked in silence for a while. Suddenly a red blur jumped out of a bush and landed on top of Hawktalon. "Hey Hawktalon."

Onestar's fur bristled at the sight of a possible attack. Foxleap clambered off Hawktalon's back and rubbed against her.

"Onestar, what are you doing here?" Foxleap asked, noticing the leader walking with us.

"I must talk to Firestar," Onestar said.

"I'll just go get my prey." Foxleap ran off into the undergrowth. He soon returned with a thrush. Hawktalon saw the thrush in his jaws and a tiny smile covered her face.

We walked in silence back to the ThunderClan camp. Hawktalon and I headed to the medicine den, while Foxleap escorted Onestar to Firestar's den. Jayfeather was sleeping soundly. Hawktalon placed her catmint down and went back to Foxleap and Onestar. I walked into the storage area and stacked my pile of catmint.

Once I was done stacking the neatest pile in history, I walked over to Jayfeather and put my ear near his muzzle to check his breathing. "Lunarpaw," he whispered, raising his muzzle and tickling my face with his whiskers.

"I got some catmint from WindClan," I soothed. "You'll be better in no time."

"Thanks," he said.

I grabbed a few of the precious leaves and put them in front of Jayfeather's nest. He ate them up and lay his head on his paws.

"Have a good sleep," I murmured before leaving for Firestar's den. I padded through the camp and up to Highledge. I noticed Foxleap pacing below and Rosepetal shooting nervous glances at him. I entered Firestar's den. Hawktalon, Onestar and Firestar were in there already.

"Ah Lunarpaw," Firestar greeted me. "Onestar refused to talk until you arrived."

"I'm here now," I said, inviting Onestar to speak.

"When Hawktalon and Lunarpaw first came to WindClan, I refused them catmint. Hawktalon convinced me otherwise. What was it that you said?" The brown tom looked at Hawktalon.

"On the Great Journey, all the Clans helped each other," Hawktalon said. "I told him that we should work together like we did then."

Onestar nodded. "I realized during her argument that you have helped WindClan so much and we haven't done anything to help you. Without you WindClan would be dead and gone or even worse."

"What could be even worse than dead and gone?" Hawktalon asked.

Onestar shook his head. "But Firestar I am here to say sorry. After I was chosen leader I was under a lot of stress and I guess that's what made me so hostile towards ThunderClan."

Firestar flicked his ears. "I accept your apology old friend."

I don't think a cat could look more relieved than Onestar did in that moment. "Thank you. I had best get back to my Clan."

"Good bye Onestar," Hawktalon said. Onestar began to head out of the den.

"Thanks for the catmint," I called after him.

"Now you two," Firestar said to us. "I want you to get some sleep. You have both been on your paws for a couple of days now."

I suddenly realized that I was exhausted. I nodded my thanks to Firestar and stumbled to the medicine den, where I fell into my nest and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry we haven't been updating very often. Hawktalon has been busy and Lunarwing hasn't got a computer with internet at her place. We have been planning the later chapterspossible sequel. **

**What do you think our sequel will be about? I want to know what you guys think. Thanks to all our awesome reviewers! Please keep reviewing, they make me happy, I know, strange.**

**Some advice from Hawktalon: It is not a good idea to run into a table :)**

**~Hawktalon**


	17. Argument

**Hawktalon**

For the next few days, life was peaceful. The prey was running well and the weather was cool. Every cat knew that leaf-bare was quickly approaching.

ThunderClan had relaxed, though we always kept our borders fresh and the fresh kill pile well stocked. It wasn't very often when all the Clans were quiet and each cat was using the time wisely, hunting with their friends, repairing the camp or just going for a run.

Jayfeather had recovered quickly, with the constant help of Lunarpaw. They were going to the Moonpool soon, as it was almost half moon.

Firestar was more relaxed and happy since the encounter with Onestar. He was currently sharing tongues with Sandstorm on Highledge.

"Hawktalon," Brambleclaw called from the middle of the clearing where he was organising the patrols.

I stood up and walked over from where I had been lying in the sun, warming my brown fur.

"Dawn patrol Hawktalon," Brambleclaw instructed.

"Who with?" I asked, giving him a wide yawn.

"Squirrelflight, Sorreltail, Graystripe and Foxleap," he said quickly, smirking at the last one. I rolled my eyes. Brambleclaw was such a mouse brain. I padded over to Foxleap and Graystripe by the barrier.

"Morning," I yawned again.

"I was hoping to sleep in today," Foxleap complained. "But no. Some crazy mouse brain decides to send me on the dawn patrol."

I laughed and flicked him with my tail. "You're so lazy."

"I sure am," Foxleap replied, grinning. "I would get up early every day for you."

"Thanks Foxleap," I said, my pelt warming despite the chilly morning.

"Let's get going," said a voice from behind us.

I spun around to see Squirrelflight and Sorreltail approaching from the direction of the warriors den.

Graystripe bounded out of the camp, Squirrelflight and Sorreltail close behind him. Foxleap and I followed more slowly.

"Race you to the WindClan border," Foxleap challenged.

"You're on," I replied, quickening my pace.

We raced past the rest of our patrol, laughing like lunatics. I loved racing through the forest with my friends, even if Lunarpaw cheated. The sunlight peered through the trees and make the dew covered grass sparkle.

The WindClan border came into view and we slowed, our flanks heaving. "Draw," I panted.

Foxleap nodded. "Good run."

"There you are," Graystripe said, bursting out of the forest behind us. "Stop acting like a pair of love struck apprentices."

"Growing old is unavoidable, growing up is optional," I shot back playfully.

Graystripe looked dumbstruck. I grinned. "Come on," I called over my shoulder, turning and padding slowly down to the river, which marked the ThunderClan border. I bent down and stuck my tongue out to lap up some water when a voice called, "Look at that ThunderClan scum."

I looked up to see a WindClan patrol approaching. It consisted of Crowfeather, Whitetail, Sedgewhisker, Nightcloud and Breezepelt.

Graystripe walked up beside me. "Hello," he mewed neutrally.

"What do you want?" Breezepelt hissed.

"Dawn patrol," Graystripe said, not wanting to give away too much information.

"Really," Breezepelt spat. "How do we know that you're not going to lead an attack on our camp?"

"Why would we?" I asked.

"Because you're ThunderClan," Nightcloud said, stepping in for her son.

I gasped, realizing that these cats resented the alliance Onestar and Firestar held between WindClan and ThunderClan.

"Come on, keep going," Graystripe said to me.

I stood up and turned to walk back to the patrol when Crowfeather ran to the opposite side of the river. "Hawktalon," he called urgently.

"Yes," I said impatiently. "My patrol is waiting."

"Please ask Leafpool to meet me here tonight, I need to see her." His eyes bore into me and his voice pleaded.

I let out an amused 'mrrow'. "Why are you telling me?"

Crowfeather shrugged. "You seem like a good cat. Don't tell anyone, just do it." With that, he turned and ran back to his patrol.

"Hurry up Hawktalon," Squirrelflight yelled.

I padded back up the slope to the patrol. "You're looking a little plump there Squirrelflight," I heard Graystripe comment.

Squirrelflight shifted her paws uncomfortably. "I actually don't know why."

I caught Sorreltail looking at her strangely. "Darling, come talk to me over here." Squirrelflight followed her. "You come too Hawktalon," Sorreltail added.

I followed Sorreltail and Squirrelflight away from the two toms, leaving them deep in conversation about hunting mice. We didn't go too far, just far enough that the toms couldn't overhear our conversation.

"What is this about?" Squirrelflight asked nervously.

"So, you and Brambleclaw," Sorreltail said, her eyes softening.

"I've always loved h. . ." Squirrelflight broke off, eyes widening in realisation.

"Congratulations Squirrelflight," I piped up. "You'll be a great mother."

"Thank you so much," Squirrelflight whispered. "Brambleclaw will be so excited."

"It'll only be a matter of time until you're carrying Foxleap's kits, Hawktalon," Sorreltail added.

I scuffed my forepaw into the cool dirt of the forest floor, nodding my head.

"You done yet? I would like to finish this patrol before leaf bare arrives," Foxleap called.

"Coming," Sorreltail replied.

We joined the toms and continued on the patrol. "What did Crowfeather say back there?" Foxleap asked.

Crowfeather's words popped into my head, _Don't tell anyone, just do it. _"Nothing," I said quickly.

"You can tell me you know."

"No."

"What?"

I gulped, realizing that I had said the wrong thing. "Sorry."

"I thought you were different from other she cats, you're not. Just like Rosepetal." He stormed off into the forest, completely abandoning the patrol.

"Where's he going Hawktalon?" Sorreltail asked.

I shook my head. I didn't care.

"Go after him," Graystripe said.

I shook my head again, refusing to go.

"Go," Graystripe repeated. "We can finish the patrol."

I sighed and followed Foxleap's scent trail. It led to the hill where I caught my first squirrel. I padded through the trees and found him staring at the lake, transfixed in its ripples from where a sparrow was taking a bath.

"Foxleap," I said quietly.

"What do you want?" he asked, not even turning his head to look at me.

"I'm sorry," I said, wishing he would accept it.

"No," he said, filling me with hopelessness. "Leave me alone. I need to think, alone."

I turned and walked away slowly, my tail drooping and leaving a trail in the dirt. I headed down to the lake to get a drink. Luckily, I stumbled across a stream so I didn't have to go all the way to the lake. At least some luck was on my side.

I drank my fill and lay down, my paws dangling in the river.

"I didn't want a mate until she came," Foxleap's voice floated on the wind. "I was satisfied with the friendships I had. Why StarClan, must you be so cruel?"

I swivelled my ears, not wanting to listen anymore. I lay my head on my legs, for my paws were being pulled along by the small river current, and closed my eyes.

**Foxleap**

How could she? I loved her. She loved me. Why? My life was perfect. All I could have hoped for, good friends, amazing Clan, and most importantly, a loving mate. Now she was gone, blown away by the wind.

I looked up at the sky, cursing the stars that weren't there.

"Relax Foxleap," a familiar voice said.

I turned to see a dappled light brown tabby she cat, sitting beside me. Stars seemed to dance around her.

"Hey," I said, greeting the familiar cat. "Long time no see."

"Where did you get that saying from?" She asked curiously.

"You know Hawktalon?" I asked her.

"Of course I know Hawktalon," the cat said. "She is the one destined to be your mate."

"Really?" I was filled with pride. Hawktalon was an amazing cat. No, I couldn't think like that, not after . . .

"Foxleap, she loves you. You love her. Go apologise before you grow apart."

"Yeah okay," I sighed.

"Trust me, Hawktalon and Lunarpaw are different from other cats," she said.

"Yes Honeyfern."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay update! Once again, sorry for the wait. Lunarwing has been sick and she had the book we were writing it in. We have, like, five books :) each book has different chapters. We just write the next chapter in anything we can get our hands on. Yesterday, I asked Lunarwing if I could borrow a page from her maths book to write this chapter on and she ripped her book apart . . . oops :D<strong>

**We have also been planning the later chapters/now very likely sequel and I want to know what you guys think it is going to be about. Just guess, for example: I think ThunderClan will go to rainbowland and meet Tigerstar and his army of evil unicorn minions, including Ashfur **

**Please review and we'll love you forever (kind of)**

**Till next time  
>~Hawktalon<strong>


	18. HawkXFox again

**Sorry we haven't updated in ages. Lunarwing was sick and Hawktalon was unsure about something in the later chapters. So here's your chapter . . . after review answers!**

**Lunarwing's Phone: I might get you a new maths book . . . or I'll give you the half I ripped out XD**

**ScourgeXScarlet: I know, Foxleap is so epic. He wasn't mentioned in the book much, so I brought him into this story**

**Monster the Vamelfair: Honeyfern was this awesome cat . . . I'm not saying anything else, except that you need to read the books :D**

**Starbomb: Here is the next chapter for you!**

**Allord: Cool, thanks**

**On with the story . . . **

* * *

><p><strong>Hawktalon<strong>

I opened my eyes. I was sleeping beside a river. Had I been sleepwalking? Then I remembered what happened earlier.

I scrambled to my paws and licked my fur down so that it was all neat. I trudged through the forest and headed in the direction of camp, my tail still drooping. I entered the camp and walked to the warriors den.

I brushed past the brambles that made the warriors den and lay down in my nest. The thing is I didn't notice there was already a cat asleep in there.

I quickly rolled off the cat and ended up in front of my nest. I couldn't see the cat's face, but it clearly had red fur. Only two cats in ThunderClan had red fur, and Firestar slept in his own den so it must be . . .

"Wow, I am really slow today," I muttered, taking Foxleap's nest. Foxleap happened to move his nest closer a few sunrises ago, so I was sleeping beside him.

Just as I closed my eyes to sleep again, "Oh Hawktalon, you're back," Foxleap mewed awkwardly. I was surprised at how he didn't wake when I sat on him. Then I remembered that he sleeps like a dead mouse.

"Yeah, I'm back," I said, opening my eyes to see Foxleap's amber eyes staring at me from my nest.

I met his gaze. "I'm sorry," we said at the same time. Together we laughed.

"I'm going to go get something to eat," Foxleap told me.

"I'm going to find Leafpool," I said.

We walked out of the warriors den together. Sorreltail looked at me happily from the other side of the clearing where she was sharing a vole with Brackenfur. I noticed Leafpool and Squirrelflight sharing a squirrel below Highledge. Good, I didn't have to go gallivanting through the forest in search of her.

"Hey Leafpool," I called, walking over to the sisters.

"Yes Hawktalon," she replied.

"Can I you come with me?" I asked.

"No, I'll go," Squirrelflight said. "I have to go make dirt."

"Thanks," I said. She scrambled to her paws, being careful of her growing belly. She trotted off to the dirt place.

"Yes Hawktalon, what is it?" Leafpool asked.

I lowered my voice. "Can you meet Crowfeather on the WindClan border tonight?"

Her eyes widened, and then she looked away. "No, I'm done with him. We have nothing to discuss."

"Just do it please," I begged. Crowfeather wouldn't be very happy with me if she didn't turn up.

"I'll meet him," Leafpool said finally.

"Thanks," I said. "Did you notice Squirrelflight?"

"No, what do you mean?" Leafpool asked.

"I won't tell you, figure it out."

Leafpool opened her mouth to argue, but then closed it after a moment. Squirrelflight returned at that moment. "Hey Hawktalon, can you come with me to talk to Brambleclaw?"

"Sure," I replied.

We said goodbye to Leafpool and walked over to Brambleclaw, who was choosing some fresh kill.

"You look exhausted," I commented.

"I am," Brambleclaw said his voice raspy. "It's been a long day and I was about to go crash in the warriors den."

"Guess what?" Squirrelflight asked, almost bursting with excitement.

"What?" Brambleclaw asked reluctantly, not in the mood for guessing.

"I'm expecting your kits," Squirrelflight almost screamed.

Brambleclaw looked as if he would fall down. "No way," he breathed. "Actually?"

"Yep," Squirrelflight confirmed.

"I'll help you make a nest in the nursery," Brambleclaw said, exhaustion forgotten in the excitement of being a father.

"Come on," Squirrelflight said, waving her tail. They padded off side by side. I sighed, watching the happy couple walk over to the nursery, flanks brushing. I padded to the medicine den to talk with Lunarpaw.

"Hey Lunarpaw," I greeted as I walked in. I noticed Jayfeather sleeping in a nest towards the back of the den.

"Hi Hawktalon," Lunarpaw replied from the store room.

"What do you do in here all day?" I asked. "It must get boring."

"Sometimes yes, but you always find something that needs to be done," Lunarpaw answered, squeezing out of the store room. "I'm going to the Moonpool tonight."

"Cool," I said.

"You look stressed, take some thyme," Lunarpaw said, going back to the store and grabbing a leaf. She put it down and pushed the herb towards me, trying to convince me to consume the herb.

"No," I refused. "Take it to Brambleclaw, he needs it."

"Where is he?" Lunarpaw asked.

"In the nursery with Squirrelflight," I answered.

Lunarpaw giggled, "I'll see to them. You get some rest."

I took Lunarpaw's advice and headed towards the warriors den. I lay in my nest, no Foxleap in there, he had moved back to his own nest, and closed my eyes again.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, its a little short, but the later chapters will get more exciting! Lunarwing and I have the best thing ever planned . . . and no it has nothing to do with Lunarwing's math book<strong>

**I haven't read The Last Hope yet, so do NOT spoil it for me please. **

**Lunarwing and I are probably going to make a sequel, what do you think it will be about? I know I asked that question a while ago, but I didn't get any response so could you please add that in your review :)**

**~Hawktalon**


	19. The Naming Of A Medicine Cat

**Review Answers:**

**ScourgeXScarlet: Close . . . that's all I'm saying**

**ShinigamiinPeru: Ya**

**Rainkit: I will never abandon this story, it may not be updated in a while, but rest assurred that I won't ever abandon this story.**

**Milltail: You must be just like Lunarwing then . . . she read an entire warriors book in half an hour**

**Monster the Vamelfair: Hehe, my mum used the word gallivanting the other day so I added it in :D**

**On with this chapter . . .**

* * *

><p><strong>Lunarpaw<strong>

I checked Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw in the nursery. Sure enough, Squirrelflight was expecting kits and Brambleclaw was stressed, so he gratefully accepted the thyme leaves.

_Hawktalon knows what she's on about, _I thought.

"Hey Lunarpaw, we're leaving for the Moonpool soon," Jayfeather said, raising his head from his nest.

"Moonpool," I said, surprised and confused. "It's not half moon."

"It isn't half moon, but a blue moon," Jayfeather said.

"Wow, a blue moon," I gaped. "Is it just like visiting the Moonpool normally?"

"Yes, we go to share tongues with StarClan," Jayfeather replied.

I waited until Jayfeather had woken up completely, then we left the medicine den. "Evening," Jayfeather grunted to Dustpelt, who was guarding the thorn barrier.

"Off to the Moonpool I presume," Dustpelt inquired.

"Yes," Jayfeather said. "It is a blue moon tonight."

We walked out of the camp and into the moonlit forest. It fascinated me how Jayfeather managed to walk so confidently through the forest without seeing where he was going. I guess he's used to it.

"Hi Jayfeather, Lunarpaw," called a voice from behind.

"Greetings Flametail, Littlecloud," Jayfeather said not even turning around.

Littlecloud and Flametail quickened their pace until they caught up with us. "Feeling better Jayfeather?"

"Fine thanks," Jayfeather grunted and continued on his way.

"How have you been lately, Flametail?" I asked the orange tom.

"Pretty good actually," Flametail replied. "We were running low on borage and Tigerheart found some on a border patrol. There's enough to last us through leaf bare!"

"That's great," I agreed.

"Quiet back there you two," Littlecloud called.

Flametail and I continued talking a bit quieter. Soon the slope leading to the Moonpool came into view. We hadn't come across Mothwing, Willowshine or Kestrelflight yet.

"I hope they're already there," Flametail said hopefully.

"They probably are," I said.

We walked up the slope and looked down into the Moonpool. The moon and stars reflected off the still water. I followed Jayfeather and Littlecloud down to the pool, feeling my paws slip into old pawprints in the rock.

Mothwing, Willowshine and Kestrelflight were not there.

We sat around talking until we saw Willowshine's figure racing toward us, Kestrelflight just ahead. "Sorry we're late," they panted.

The medicine cats sat on the side of the pool and were settling down, ready to share tongues with StarClan on this special night. "Hold it," Jayfeather said before any cat could lap up the starry water. "I have a special ceremony to perform tonight. I believe that Lunarpaw is ready to receive her medicine cat name."

I gasped. Could this really be happening? I stood up and felt my paws carry me over to where Jayfeather was sitting, my heart pounding in my chest. "I Jayfeather, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She had trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons." His paws shuffled happily.

"Lunarpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," I said bravely.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Lunarpaw, from this moment you will be known as Lunarwing. StarClan honours your ability to make a quick decision and stick with it, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of ThunderClan.

"Lunarwing, Lunarwing," the medicine cats cheered.

"Now Lunarwing, drink from the Moonpool and meet with StarClan," Jayfeather said, blind eyes full of happiness.

I bent down and lapped up a mouthful of water. Almost instantly, I closed my eyes and sleep washed over me.

When I opened my eyes, four cats stood in a circle around me. "Greetings Lunarwing," Bluestar mewed.

"StarClan congratulate you on your name," a big white tom said.

"Thanks," I replied. "What was your name?"

"Whitestorm," he said proudly. "I was Firestar's deputy in the old forest. Son of Snowfur, who was sister to Bluestar."

"I'm Redtail," said another tom. "I was deputy for Bluestar before I was killed by Tigerstar, well Tigerclaw then."

"I'm Moonflower," said a blue gray she cat. "Bluestar's mother."

I realized that all these cats had something in common with Bluestar's past. "Why are so many of you here? I thought I would be meeting one or two cats, not four."

"Five," said a deep and powerful voice.

"Who was that?" I asked, scanning the clearing.

"Me," a huge tom cat stepped out of the surrounding forest. His pelt was the colour of autumn leaves and his big paws were snow white, but what stood out the most was that he was almost invisible.

"Who are you?" I asked warily.

The big cat chuckled. "I am Thunder, founder of ThunderClan."

I gasped, as I realized who I was standing before. "It is an honour to meet you," I said, dipping my head.

"I am here to ask you a question," he said, "A very important question. A question that could affect the fate of the Clans."

"I will answer as best I can," I replied bravely.

"Thunder," Bluestar interrupted. "It's not really a question, it's more a decision."

Thunder was quiet for a minute. "Yes, a decision. Lunarwing." He turned his amber gaze to me. "You have a choice between two lives. Human. Or Clan cat."

"You have the choice to go back to your human world and leave the Clans behind, or live with the Clans and leave your Twoleg world behind," Bluestar said.

Two portals appeared, one the colour of Thunder's pelt and the other a deep sapphire blue. In the orange one was an image of Hawktalon, Foxleap, Lionblaze and Jayfeather, laying in the shade of a huge tree in the forest I have come to love. It looked like they were all laughing at something and relaxing, knowing that they were surrounded by friends.

In the blue portal I saw my mother, father, the few friends I had and my boyfriend. They all looked sad as they looked down at a white hospital bed.

"What about Hawktalon?" I asked Bluestar and Thunder.

"She made her decision long ago," Thunder replied. "To stay and live as a Clan cat. She has her regrets, but she sticks to her choice. She would make a good leader."

I looked down at the green, grassy forest floor and my blue paws. "I can't leave Hawktalon, she's my . . . sister from another mother," I thought out loud. "But I can't leave my mother and father."

I stared at the ground for what seemed like moons, trying to decide between two fates. Eventually I looked up, "Bluestar, Thunder, I have made my decision. I will stay as a cat." With that, I padded into the portal with the image of my cat friends and the world flashed orange.

"_Tell Hawktalon, I'll be watching over her,"_ Thunder's voice echoed in my head.

I opened my eyes and all the other medicine cats had already woken up. Soon we all left and I stumbled back to the ThunderClan camp in a daze, not believing what just happened. The next thing I knew, I had sunk into my nest and my eyes were closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, not much to say here today, except SCHOOL'S OUT! It was the last day of school today, YA HOO<strong>

**I'm going away, so I won't update for a while**

**Please review and enjoy your holidays, if you're on them!**

**~Hawktalon**


	20. Lunarwing

**As usual . . . REVIEW ANSWERS, YAY**

**Monster The Vamelfair: We have ten weeks for a school term and five days a week. Then we have four terms overall = too much school. Two weeks isn't much time off if you think about it. I don't know how your school runs, but that's ours**

**ScourgeXScarlet: Crct's? What is that? It _would_ be sad giving all that up**

**im a peanut: I like your username, even if it is anyonomous**

**Allord: Neither Lunarwing or I have finished the series yet :( Lunarwing looked up spoilers, but I want to read the book**

**Mixandmingle: Thanks **

**Starbomb: Pretty close and thanks**

**ON WITH THE AWESOMENESS OF THIS STORY . . . BTW this chapter is long **

* * *

><p><strong>Hawktalon<strong>

"Hey Hawktalon," Lunarpaw called loudly, running into the warriors den, waking up all the lazy warriors who were sleeping in.

I cracked my tired eyes open. "Yes Lunarpaw."

"Lunarwing now," she said proudly.

"Wow that's great Lunarwing," I congratulated.

"Lunarwing, Lunarwing," Lionblaze began to cheer.

"Lunarwing, Lunarwing," Cinderheart and Blossomfall joined in.

"Lunarwing, Lunarwing," the entire warriors den was chanting.

I got out of my nest, exhaustion forgotten as Foxleap and I escorted the majorly embarrassed Lunarwing into the clearing, the warriors following. I saw Mousefur sitting at the entrance to her den, shaking her head with a huge smile covering her face.

Today was going to be a fun day, I could tell.

A flame coloured pelt appeared on Highledge. "Well well, what have we here?"

"You don't see that every day," Sandstorm agreed, seating herself beside Firestar.

Bumblestripe padded through the thorn barrier, Mousewhisker, Rosepetal, Toadstep and Cherrypaw following. "What did we miss?" Mousewhisker exclaimed.

"Lunarwing, Lunarwing," the Clan answered.

Molepaw bounced up to Cherrypaw. "The warriors started chanting, Lunarwing, Lunarwing, so I joined in!"

Cherrypaw flicked him with her tail, "Silly mouse brain."

"Is life in ThunderClan always like this?" a strange voice asked. At that moment, a tom padded into the camp, with a brown, black, white and orange pelt.

"Sol," Purdy exclaimed, running out of the elders den. "Where've you been?"

"What are you doing here Sol?" Firestar asked.

"Just passing through," Sol said.

"Get out," I hissed.

"Why?" Sol asked innocently.

"You sided with WindClan," I shot back.

"They are going to attack _you_," Sol said.

"Only because you convinced them to," I accused.

"Hawktalon," Foxleap whispered in my ear. "Shh."

"Sol is siding with WindClan to lead an attack on us," I said loudly.

"Sol, Sol," Cherrypaw and Molepaw squeaked.

"Hi," Sol said sweetly.

"Thanks for saving us from that fox," Cherrypaw said.

"What fox?" Poppyfrost asked nervously.

"We were attacked by a fox and Sol saved us," Molepaw answered.

"Shh," Toadstep and Rosepetal said quickly.

"What is this about a fox?" Firestar asked, padding through the crowd of cats.

"We were being attacked by a fox and Sol chased it away," Molepaw piped up.

"He was so brave," Cherrypaw added.

"I'll go check it out," Lionblaze offered.

"Yes Lionblaze, take Hawktalon, Molepaw and," Firestar's amber gaze scanned the cats, finally resting on a red tom. "Foxleap."

I obediently padded after Lionblaze, leaving Cherrypaw to make Sol a nest. "So Molepaw, where were you attacked?"

Molepaw looked around, smelt the air a few times and started off in the direction of the lake.

**Lunarwing**

I was so happy that I was able to cure Jayfeather of greencough, but now we were back to the horrible herbs. What I would give to run forever, free from my duties to the Clan.

Reality caught up with me when a cold breeze blew into the den. I was alone. Jayfeather had gone to collect herbs. He would probably be down near the lake; what he would find there is beyond me.

Next thing I know, Hawktalon has burst into the medicine den, Foxleap close behind. For a second it reminded me of my Twoleg friends, but I pushed it away because that life is behind me now.

"Hey Lunarwing," Hawktalon said, breaking me out of my memories.

"Yeah," I replied.

"The lake has frozen over," stated Hawktalon excitedly.

"And," I said, expecting more.

"It's solid," Foxleap added.

"How do you know?" I asked curiously. It would be fun to run on.

"Some ShadowClan cats are playing on it," Hawktalon said. Damn, they stole my idea, maybe we could join or . . . hold it.

"Uh oh," I screamed, racing out of the den. I rushed through the main clearing and through the barrier, the thorns scraping at my pelt. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I realized that Hawktalon and Foxleap were chasing me.

I didn't slow down for them, because seconds count when you are trying to save someone's life.

I darted around a tree, whiskers brushing it as I bolted past. My tail was streaming behind me and my paws were barely skimming the ground. The scent of prey and pine needles flooded my nose.

Before I knew it, I had reached the shore line, or where the shore line would be if the lake wasn't frozen. The lake was still beautiful, the ice gave it a nice shine.

I didn't slow down to admire the lake as I would. I was on a mission and I was determined to succeed. If I didn't succeed, a close friend would be lost.

I raced onto the ice, shivering as the ground under my paws changed from warm dirt to cold, hard ice. The ice was slippery and slowed me down a bit, but I charged on.

Then I saw him. A flash of ginger on an icy lake. Flametail. He was racing toward a thin patch in the ice, chasing a smooth pebble. "Flametail," I shouted, my voice hoarse, hoping to distract him.

His paws skidded on the ice as he tried to stop himself to look around. But it was too late. The ice started cracking beneath his feet and he let out a yelp for help. I increased my speed and grabbed his scruff at the last moment. Just as I heaved him out, the ice that had cracked, flipped over. If he had fallen in, he would be dead now.

I dragged the soaked and freezing cold Flametail closer to shore, where a warrior and two apprentices were waiting. The two ShadowClan apprentices started walking out further on the lake. "Stop," I yelled frantically. One frozen cat was enough.

"What are you doing with Flametail?" one of the apprentices asked. He was a brown tabby tom.

"I'm taking him back to your camp," I replied.

"Can't he walk?" the same apprentice asked.

"Here, I'll help," the warrior said. "I saw you save him. Thank you."

Together, we carried Flametail back to camp. We escorted him to the medicine den, where Littlecloud showed us his where to lay him.

"Thank you," I said to the warrior that had assisted me. "What's your name?"

"Olivenose," she replied. "And you're Lunarpaw."

"Lunarwing now," I said proudly.

"Congratulations," she said nicely. "Could I do anything to help?"

"Can you find some moss or feathers to warm Flametail's nest?" I suggested.

"Sure I can do that. I'll get the apprentices to help," she added as she exited the den.

I lay next to Flametail and began to lick his pelt backwards. Littlecloud soon came to help. I noticed that Littlecloud's breathing was unusually high, and when I touched my tail to his flank, it was very warm.

"Are you sick?" I asked him.

"No," he replied, but then broke into a fit of coughing. I sent him to his nest.

Olivenose and the apprentices soon returned, feathers clamped firmly in her jaws. She spread them through Flametail's nest, then left.

"Woah," Flametail exclaimed weakly, attempting to sit up.

"Take it easy," I said quickly, laying my paw on his shoulders.

He lowered himself into his nest. "What happened? Why are you here?"

"Flametail," I said soothingly. "You were chasing a rock, right?" He nodded. "Then the ice cracked and you fell in the lake." He looked at me curiously. "I pulled you out of the lake."

"Thanks," he mewed gratefully. "I think you can go now."

"I hope you get better soon," I called over my shoulder as I left the medicine den. "Both of you."

I walked out of the den, and into Blackstar. "Why are you here?" he inquired.

I recited my story about how I saved Flametail from falling in the lake. He said thanks quickly and hurried into the medicine den.

I turned to leave the camp, when a patrol came through the entrance, so I had to wait for them to file through. You'll never guess who was being escorted by that patrol. That's right, Hawktalon and Foxleap.

"Come on guys," I said, scaring them. "Time to go home."

I strolled out of the ShadowClan camp proudly, knowing I had just made a few friends. Hawktalon and Foxleap followed me until we were in ThunderClan territory again.

"Okay Lunarwing what happened?" Hawktalon finally asked.

"I saved Flametail from falling in the lake," I said simply.

"Good work," Foxleap said. "Just like you knew that was going to happen."

"Uh yeah," I meowed awkwardly. "Why don't we race back to camp."

"Let's go," Hawktalon and Foxleap said at the same time. They looked at each other challengingly, then bolted off. I purred and watched the two cats race back to camp. They're a match made in StarClan.

* * *

><p><strong>Yippee, almost started the good bit Lunarwing and I have been working on for so long :D <em>Probably<em> next chapter it will begin . . .**

**I have been travelling around a nearby state (not telling you, or you'll know where I live) and haven't been able to update . . . too busy in the hot springs . . . or at the zoo**

**You want to know what's terrifying? No? I'll tell you anyway. Sitting in a golf cart, facing backwards, with my dad driving. And it had been raining**

**~Hawktalon**

**Oh yeah one more thing, REVIEW! Pretty please with Ashfur on top**


	21. Death at a Gathering

**ScourgeXScarlet: Tests usually suck :D**

**mixandmingle: That's okay, I almost cried when Flametail died and had to save him**

**ShinigamiinPeru: I love Flametail too **

**Monster the Vamelfair: I don't know if cats can actually smile, but they do in this story :D**

**Hi1000000: Thanks,**

**THE EXCITING THING BEGINS THIS CHAPTER! WOOO! READ ON!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hawktalon<strong>

I had noticed lately that Lunarwing was acting strange. I had tried to ask her what was wrong, but she just changed the subject. She would come to me about it eventually . . . I hope.

I don't know where I'd be in this world without her. She was the one who convinced me to start reading the Warriors series. She helped me through tough times in my life. She never left my side. She always put a smile on my face and made me who I am today.

Anyway, tonight was the Gathering. I would definitely be going because I was made a warrior earlier this moon. Wow, so much has happened since then, the greencough incident, my argument with Foxleap, Lunarwing's medicine cat name.

It was late in the afternoon and I was resting in the shade.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather underneath Highledge for a Clan meeting," Firestar called. I was surprised as I hadn't seen him emerge from his den.

I padded over to Lunarwing and sat beside her.

"As you all know well, tonight is the Gathering," Firestar announced. "Berrynose, Thornclaw, Mousewhisker, Hazeltail, Sandstorm, Hawktalon, Rosepetal, Toadstep, Lionblaze, Cherrypaw, Molepaw and Foxleap will be going."

"Firestar," Squirrelflight called out. "May I announce something?"

"Sure," Firestar invited.

Squirrelflight made her way to Highledge, in front of Firestar. "I'm expecting Brambleclaw's kits."

Shouts of approval echoed through the ThunderClan camp. Squirrelflight sat on the edge of Highledge, head raised proudly with the setting sun outlining her figure. She looked just like Firestar, brave and proud.

The shouts died down and the departing cats gathered around the tunnel. I padded over with Lunarwing.

"Where's Jayfeather?" I asked

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"I'll go check the medicine den," I offered.

"Sure," Lunarwing said, flicking her ears.

I ran through the camp to the medicine den. Jayfeather was sitting there, sorting through the few herbs he had remaining. "We're leaving for the Gathering," I said.

"I don't have a good feeling about tonight," Jayfeather whispered, barely audible.

"Come on, you've got Lunarwing and all the warriors to protect you," I said, ushering the blind medicine cat out the door.

I walked beside him, as we made our way to the thorn barrier. Brambleclaw's head popped out, "There you are. I've been worried."

"We can take care of ourselves, thanks," Jayfeather snapped.

I let Jayfeather go out first. I followed him. "Hawktalon, you know I can take care of myself," Jayfeather said softly, as we emerged into the darkening forest.

"I do, but where would we be without you?" I asked, dodging a tree.

"You'd cope fine without me," Jayfeather shot back. "I mean, who would miss the grumpy medicine cat?"

"Lunarwing, Lionblaze, everyone," I replied carefully.

"Okay," Jayfeather grumbled.

"No, Jayfeather stop," I ordered, stopping.

He kept walking a few more paces, and then stopped. I crossed the distance between us and mewed, "Jayfeather, you're a big part of ThunderClan. You're Lunarwing's mentor and you have to stay strong, for all of us."

His voice lowered, "I have tried my best, but I still have a really bad feeling about tonight. The Dark Forest has been quiet for much too long."

"Come on you two," Brambleclaw called urgently. "We'll be late for the Gathering."

We caught up to the Gathering patrol. They had started to go, but walked slowly so that we could catch up.

"Jayfeather hasn't got a good feeling about tonight," I whispered in Lunarwing's ear.

"It's a Gathering," Lunarwing whispered back. "The other Clans can't attack us."

"Firestar," a friendly voice called.

"Hi Onestar," Firestar replied to the leader of the advancing patrol.

"How's the prey running in ThunderClan lately?" Onestar asked Firestar.

I listened to the leaders talk the rest of the way to the tree bridge. Lunarwing was happy for the silence, I could tell.

Firestar invited WindClan to cross the bridge first, despite the reluctance of some of the patrol members.

Once WindClan had crossed, Firestar leapt onto the bridge, followed by Brambleclaw. I let Lunarwing cross the bridge before me. I walked carefully after her, remembering how I almost slipped in the lake when I first came as an apprentice.

I sat beside Toadstep as I watched Firestar leap into the Great Oak. "Is it okay if I begin?" he asked, looking at the other leaders.

"Sure," Onestar said and the other leaders nodded.

"In ThunderClan prey has been running well and Squirrelflight is expecting Brambleclaw's kits."

Murmurs flooded the clearing. Every cat knew of Squirrelflight's lie to Brambleclaw, claiming Leafpool's kits as her own.

"We have a new warrior among us," Firestar continued. "Hawktalon."

"Hawktalon, Hawktalon," the Clans cheered and I shuffled my paws nervously.

"That is all," Firestar said when the cheering stopped and stepped back for the next leader to take his place.

Onestar stepped forward, "The prey in WindClan . . ." I zoned out and scanned the clearing. ShadowClan and RiverClan had merged in the middle, whereas, WindClan were over to one side. ThunderClan had sat across from WindClan.

Then I noticed some fog beginning to creep into the clearing. Wait a minute . . . it was black. It swept over the crowd of cats, and I realized it wasn't fog, it was mist. Onestar stopped talking as he noticed it too.

"What is this?" Toadstep asked me.

"I have no idea," I replied.

A loud yowl erupted from where WindClan had gathered, and then turned into a gurgle and stopped at once. "No, no," a cat sobbed. "Who did this?"

"What happened, Breezepelt?" Onestar asked, jumping out of the Great Oak and walking over to where the WindClan cats had formed a circle.

"Nightcloud is dead."

"Who killed her?" Onestar questioned, pushing his way into the circle of cats.

"A ginger and white she cat," Crowfeather replied, his voice shaking in fear. "I've never seen her before."

"Can we continue the Gathering please, Onestar?" Breezepelt asked. "Then the sooner we can get home and start our vigil for our lost warrior."

"Yes," Onestar replied briskly, returning to the Great Oak. He leapt back to his branch and glared at the crowd. "Who killed her?"

"It can't have been us."

"There's a truce."

"Why would we?"

Cats began shouting at Onestar. "He shouldn't blame us, even if he did lose a warrior," I said to Toadstep.

"It makes you feel better when there's someone to blame," Toadstep replied.

"Quiet," Firestar bellowed from his perch on the branch.

The Gathering fell silent. "Now, if anyone knows who did it, please speak up," Firestar said calmly.

"It wasn't me at all," a deep voice said, sarcasm dripping from it. Wait, I've heard that voice once before. One night, I was awoken by Lunarpaw screaming in my ear and then . . .

A dark brown streak bolted across the clearing in the direction of the Great Oak, snapping me out of my memories. It hurled itself at the tree and began to climb up towards the Clan leaders.

Suddenly, Brambleclaw was on the cat, trying to wrestle it off the tree. They writhed and Brambleclaw dug his claws in deeper, causing the cat to cry out in pain and fall to the ground.

"Okay, I submit," the cat said, taking a step back.

"No, you'd never back down from a fight," Brambleclaw paused for a moment, "Tigerstar."

"Scourge killed you," Tawnypelt said. "How are you back?"

"Like I'd tell you," Tigerstar spat.

Firestar leapt down from the tree. "Go away Tigerstar. Scram, your place is no longer in the forest, but in the Place of No Stars."

Tigerstar shrugged, and then sprang at Firestar, claws outstretched. The cats attending the Gathering just stood and watched in awe, as they tried to wrap their minds around what they were seeing.

Firestar met him in the air and raked his razor sharp claws down Tigerstar's belly, cutting him, but not deeply. Tigerstar swung his massive paw at Firestar's head as the orange tom landed.

_Thunk_

* * *

><p>Hi Lunarwing here again finally, at Hawktalon's house for a sleepover i brought almost all the warriors series :P<p>

I got a grey kitten, 3 days ago, can you guess what i named him... Jayfeather he looks idenical to him except his eyes thay can see and are brown

Right now Hawktalon is trying to get me to eat twisties and she pulled out a tiny twisty

Now wait for the next chappie CLIFF HANGER

well please review and any flames will be used in Hawktalon's spicy burger twisties


	22. Aftermath

**Yay, another update :D Review answer time**

**Wolf's Willow: Yes, the author is two people, just like Erin Hunter, but half :D**

**mixandmingle: READ ON!**

**Monster the Vamelfair: Yes, twisties are a kind of chip. _Life's pretty straight without Twisties, _according to the packet**

**ScourgexScarlet: I also hate cliff hangers, but we didn't want to squash all our plans into one chapter**

**Continue reading please :D . . .**

* * *

><p><em>Thunk<em>

Firestar sagged to the ground, not moving. Lionblaze and Brambleclaw advanced on Tigerstar at the same time, fur bristling and tails lashing. Then, Tigerstar disappeared. Vanished.

Just like Lunarwing. Wait, what? Lunarwing and Tigerstar share the same ability? How? Why? I'll talk with her later.

Leopardstar lead her patrol away quickly, in case the cats returned. Blackstar hurried after RiverClan, leaving WindClan and ThunderClan in the moonlit clearing.

"I'm sorry, Onestar," I said, walking over to the brown tom leaning over his fallen Clanmate.

"It's okay," Onestar said, raising his head from Nightcloud's black fur. "But you'd better go see if Firestar is okay."

I hurried across the clearing to where ThunderClan was crowded around Firestar's lifeless body.

"Is he dead?" Cherrypaw asked.

"He's losing a life, that's all," Brambleclaw said through gritted teeth. I guessed Cherrypaw had asked more than once.

"Hey guys," I said. "Let's go wait over there until Firestar has recovered."

The cats shrugged and I padded to a nearby tree. I sat down and the cats circled around me. Lunarwing, Jayfeather and Brambleclaw stayed with Firestar.

I noticed WindClan leaving. They trudged along with their tails drooping. Onestar was carrying Nightcloud's motionless body, Breezepelt close beside him. I felt a sudden pang of pity, and then pushed it away quickly.

"What do you think happened?" Molepaw squeaked. I turned back to the ThunderClan cats.

"The great Hawktalon should know," Rosepetal snorted.

"What do _you _think happened," I shot back.

"I am dreaming," Rosepetal replied simply. It was my turn to snort. I had never heard such rubbish in my life.

"I think Tigerstar is going around and killing cats from all the Clans," Cherrypaw said, swiping a paw through the air.

"Yeah totally," Molepaw retorted. "I'd rather be dreaming."

"You know Molepaw, it could be true," Toadstep mewed.

Molepaw nodded and was silent as he thought. I glanced over to see that Firestar was making his way over to us on wobbly legs. "Firestar," I called as I rushed to his side. "Are you okay?"

"I just lost a life, that's all," he replied weakly. I helped him hobble over to the ThunderClan patrol where he seated himself in the centre of the circle. "Now, something big has happened tonight."

"What was it?" Molepaw asked.

Firestar glanced down at the apprentice. "When a cat who has disobeyed StarClan dies, where does he go?"

"To StarClan," Rosepetal answered proudly.

"No," Firestar replied.

The look on Rosepetal's face was priceless. Her eyes widened and the fur on her shoulders bristled lightly. "Then where do they go?" she asked, a snarl creeping into her tone.

"They go to The Forest of No Stars, otherwise known as the Dark Forest," Firestar said, addressing the entire patrol.

"What does this have to do with what happened tonight?" Toadstep asked nervously.

Firestar turned his amber gaze to Toadstep, opening his mouth to reply. Suddenly, the clearing was flooded with a shining light. Two cats padded from the light. One was a tortoiseshell she cat with sparkling pale amber eyes.

"Spottedleaf," Firestar gasped. "Why are you here?"

"I am here to-" Spottedleaf began before she was interrupted by Berrynose.

"Honeyfern!" he cried, rushing over to the second StarClan cat. He rubbed against her and she purred.

"As I was saying," Spottedleaf continued loudly, shooting a glance at the two cats. "Firestar you were not meant to tell your Clan about the Dark Forest." She shook her head. "I should have known better."

"What? You never told me not to," Firestar said weakly.

"I assumed you had enough sense," Spottedleaf mewed.

"They need to know," replied Firestar. "So we're ready."

Spottedleaf sighed, her whiskers twitching slightly. "I guess so. Yellowfang will have my tail for this."

"Will we tell the other Clans?" Molepaw asked timidly.

"You choose what you do with the information," Spottedleaf said.

"Can we fight them together?" Brambleclaw asked. "As one Clan."

Honeyfern walked to Brambleclaw. "You choose, what will be more effective against the Dark Forest?"

And with that, the two she cats disappeared and the light in the clearing dimmed until it was gone.

"Wow, I won't forget that any time soon," Lunarwing mewed from beside me.

I jumped, I hadn't heard her arrive. "Either will . . ." I broke off as I realized something. I turned to Lunarwing. "Crowfeather told Onestar that a ginger and white she cat killed Nightcloud, but Tigerstar attacked, so that must mean . . ."

Lunarwing's eyes reflected my own shock. Then, all of a sudden, the world spun and black dots swam in my field of vision. Lunarwing's mouth opened like she was shouting something and Lionblaze was running over. Then I fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi Lunarwing again, still at Hawktalon's house and shocked that people in america do not have twisties or tim tams how do you people cope?<strong>

**Well review please and any flames will be reponded with a varity of colourful languages**

**Lunarwing away **


	23. A New Sort Of Romance

**REVIEW ANSWERS AGAIN! YAY!**

**ShinigamiinPeru: Thanks for reviewing**

**mixandmingle: Think I'm scary? You should see Lunarwing, hiding behind a door with a cricket bat **

**Milltail: Twisties are a sort of chip they have here in Australia. I actually didn't know they didn't have Twisties in other countries! You learn something new each day :D**

**Monster the Vamelfair: Even if you read the Warriors, this is not in it. Lunarwing and I have bended the plot to fit our characters**

**Allord: No they're not flames, you're just right. We have our foods and you have yours. it was interesting when I went to America last year, to see the different variety of foods you have. Fascinating really, though they have just built Costco in our city and you can buy _some _American foods there, but not much.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, we had fun writing it**

* * *

><p><strong>Lunarwing<strong>

Oh, great StarClan, Hawktalon! Who is this cat? I don't know, but she looks fierce and I'm not a warrior. She stood over Hawktalon, ginger and white ragged fur rippling over well muscled shoulders.

She looked down at the unconscious Hawktalon dangerously. Her amber eyes full of rage and anger. She began to lean toward her, when I decided to do something useful.

"Lionblaze Help!" I screamed and he turned and saw the cat. "I think it's the cat that killed Nightcloud!" His speed increased until he was charging full pelt at the she-cat.

"Mapleshade get away from her," Lionblaze spat, his fur fluffing up so he looked two times bigger. He flew onto her back and was shaken off. Then he darted around her, nipping her legs as she swung her massive paws at him, attempting to knock him out, like Tigerstar had done to Firestar.

"Mapleshade!" I squeaked, knowing she was a dark forest cat. I always thought that she was Tigerstar's mate or something the way she hangs around him. The thought alone was sickening.

Foxleap came from nowhere and jumped on Mapleshade's back scratching furiously. "Don't you dare touch her!" he screeched his anger filling his voice. I'd never seen him like this.

Mapleshade jumped around wildly, attempting to shake off the attacking cats. "Come on," she said. "Two against one isn't fair."

"Three against one then," I shouted, springing to Mapleshade and slicing her side with my claws.

All of a sudden, she disappeared. Just like me. Wait, what? I'll talk to Hawktalon about it. Speaking of Hawktalon . . .

"Are you okay?" I asked, rushing to her. She was looking around wildly like she'd just seen a ghost.

"I'm perfectly fine, besides the fact that just got knocked out by a Dark Forest cat," Hawktalon rasped, sitting up with Foxleap's constant help.

"Let's get you back to camp," Foxleap said. I noticed a few gashes in his flanks. They weren't deep or bleeding too heavily, but it was best he got back to camp soon.

_Wow, _I thought. _He was ready to sacrifice himself for Hawktalon._ He is one of my closest friends in ThunderClan, as well as a great friend to Hawktalon. If we lost him, Hawktalon would never recover and I would have lost a good friend.

Hawktalon staggered to her paws and made her way to the tree bridge, Foxleap supporting her. I left them to make their way back themselves; they'd need a head start with Hawktalon's slow pace.

"Hey Jayfeather," I called walking to him. "Are we good to go?"

"Yep," answered Jayfeather.

"ThunderClan," I yelled, grabbing the attention of the warriors. "We are going back to camp now, before we are attacked again."

"What about Hawktalon?" Toadstep asked nervously. "Will she be okay?"

"Hawktalon will be fine after a rest," I said. "Now, let's go home."

The cats nodded and padded over to the tree bridge, Jayfeather brushed against me along the bridge, was I support for him? I looked over at him and he was fine, then why was he . . .

I smiled, I'd liked Jayfeather when I was reading the books, but I didn't think he liked me back. We jumped off the bridge last, I nudged him back, and he jolted, shocked. I was scared I'd done something wrong, when suddenly his face lit up. "You know everything about this is wrong," he said.

"Yeah, I know," I said quietly, dropping behind the patrol to talk. This was a conversation I didn't want anyone to hear, not even Hawktalon.

"We should stop," Jayfeather said suddenly. "My mother was a medicine cat and she had kits. I won't let that happen again."

"We won't tell anyone though," I suggested.

"No one," Jayfeather agreed reluctantly, after a moment. "Not even Hawktalon."

"If you don't tell Lionblaze," I said.

"Deal," he said, brushing against me once more before going to check on Firestar.

I suddenly decided to catch up with Hawktalon and Foxleap. I ran past the ThunderClan cats and around the lake, finally stopping beside Foxleap. "Hi."

Both of them jumped high into the air. I sat there giggling my tail off and noting that Hawktalon jumped higher than Foxleap, who was slightly bigger than her.

"Damn, Lunarwing," Hawktalon said once she'd recovered. "Frighten my fur off, why don't you."

"That is my purpose in life," I replied cheekily. "To scare the living fur off you."

"I like my fur on my pelt. Not in your nest," Hawktalon said.

Foxleap sniggered. "You can borrow my fur," he said.

"That's your fur," Hawktalon replied. "Then everyone will call _me _Foxleap and you, baldie."

Foxleap opened his mouth in fake horror. "Baldie!"

"Yep," Hawktalon said happily.

"Bye. Enjoy your fur, while I get your herbs ready," I called over my shoulder as I ran for camp.

"That cat has a few screws loose," Foxleap mewed to Hawktalon as I took off.

"I heard that," I yelled back. "I might _accidentally_ put mouse bile in your herbs."

"Sounds wonderful," Foxleap said sarcastically.

I ignored his last comment and ran to camp as the patrol would soon come and need herbs. I walked calmly through the barrier, snickering a little.

"Hey Lunarwing," called a voice. I turned to see Sandstorm approaching. "What happened? We could hear lots of noise coming from the island."

"I think Firestar should tell you," I meowed.

Sandstorm nodded reluctantly. "Okay."

Once I got to the medicine den, I squeezed into the storeroom and found all the herbs I needed. Then I lay them out on the floor, ready for the flood of cats I knew was coming.

Jayfeather soon walked in with Firestar. "You wanted me," Firestar said, exhaustion creeping into his mew.

"Yes I do," I replied, while picking up the herbs I needed.

"Why do I have to be first?" Firestar asked. "There are other cats that need to be treated too, you know."

"You are the most injured," I snapped. "Now stop whining like an apprentice and eat these."

"Wow, Jayfeather has rubbed off on you," said Firestar, after gulping down the herbs.

"He has, so deal with it" I retorted.

"Ok I will. I need to talk to Sandstorm, can I go now" he asked.

"Yes, go. Talk to her," Jayfeather called from behind me. "Get ready for the injured cats," he said once Firestar had left.

"We've defiantly rubbed off on each other," I said as Hawktalon and Foxleap staggered in.

We treated cat after cat after cat. Most of them just needed poppy seed to sleep. Once we were done, Firestar called a meeting. The last thing I wanted to do was move.

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highledge for a Clan meeting," Firestar mewed

My feet started moving to the meeting.

"Thank StarClan we gave them poppy seed," Jayfeather mewed into my ear. "Or we'd still have work to do after the meeting."

"Some of you are wondering what happened at the gathering," Firestar mewed as the whole clearing erupted to chatter. Firestar proceeded to explain what happened, while I tried not to fall asleep.

Soon it was over and I took to my nest. I closed my eyes, just as Jayfeather padded into the den. "Good night Lunarwing," he said, giving my head a lick. I let sleep wash over me and dreams surface.

* * *

><p><strong>I have one thing to say: AAARRRGGGHHH, SCHOOL STARTS AGAIN TOMORROW!<strong>

**Please review!**

**Bye bye**

**~Hawktalon**


	24. Discovery

**Wow, another chapter :D We're on a roll. As always, it is review answers time. SO MANY REVIEWS! THANK YOU EVERYONE! You make me happy **

**Wind Rain and Hail - Mirage: Here's another chapter, and yes, school _is _evil**

**ScourgexScarlet: Jayfeather is AWESOME! He's Lunarwing's favourite character . . . she did name her cat after him **

**Rainkit: I personally don't think anyone is as crazy as us. I mean, today I found two packets of biscuits in Lunarwing's bag. I stole them and ran away. She caught me (as usual) and smacked me!**

**My name is swansong: Yay, I love kittens :D**

**Monster the Vamelfair: You'll have to find out**

**mixandmingle: Even if you tried to get me to stop smiling, it won't work. I _always_ find something to smile about.**

**ShinigamiinPeru: It will probably have a sequel, yes**

**Green Paw: We are going to finish it. Don't worry about that!**

**Wow, that was heaps of reviews. Again, thanks to everyone who's reviewed *gives hug* On with the chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Hawktalon<strong>

I padded out of the warriors den, shaking drops of dew from my pelt. I looked around the clearing to see the dawn patrol leaving. I had the day free again.

Sol had stayed for a few nights, and then mysteriously disappeared. No cat had seen him since.

It was five sunrises since the Gathering. Life had continued as usual, though there was the occasional rumour that the Dark Forest cats were going to attack again. I believed they would, but not for some time.

"Morning Lunarwing," I mewed as I walked into the medicine den.

"Hi Hawktalon," Lunarwing replied from her nest.

"Want to go hunting?" I asked.

Lunarwing looked over at Jayfeather, then back at me. "Sure, I need some fresh air."

We strolled through the camp and into the forest. We headed down to the lake, which was still frozen around the edges.

"So, how's life been?" Lunarwing asked.

"Pretty boring, I have to admit," I told her. "Since the Dark Forest attack, I haven't been able to relax properly."

"You'll get over it," she said.

"Oh yeah," I said, suddenly remembering something. "I found some herbs the other day. I don't know if they'll be useful, but I can show you. I didn't pick them or anything."

Lunarwing was looking at me intently. "Show me where you found them."

I took the lead, as I walked towards the WindClan border. My paws carried me up a hill and I stopped at the top, pointing with my tail to a bush. "Here."

Lunarwing went to inspect the herbs. "They look like tansy. I might take a few leaves back. We are running low after . . ." She broke off as her gaze travelled the other bushes around. "Hawktalon! This is amazing!"

I was confused until I looked closer and realized that each plant grew some sort of herb. There were many different types and Lunarwing looked so excited that I thought she would explode.

I left Lunarwing to identify the herbs. I wouldn't go far. I walked across a small field, until I almost fell into a hole. It was quite a big hole, I could fit easily. "Geez, try to trip me then," I shouted at the hole for no reason.

"Who tried to trip you?" Lunarwing asked. I turned to see her blue gaze looking at me, eyes full of fear.

"Just this hole," I answered, turning to inspect it closer. Cold air blew through it, flattening the fur on my face slightly.

Lunarwing arrived beside me. "Hawktalon. I think I know what you've found."

"What?" I asked, realizing as soon as I said it. "The tunnels."

"Are you going down there?" Lunarwing asked me.

"Yep, are you coming with me?" I said.

"I don't have much choice, do I?" she answered.

I shrugged and laid a paw on the warm dirt. Suddenly fear coursed through my limbs, paralysing me. I really wanted to back out and run away, forgetting about the tunnels. But I can't. I can't back out now.

I forced my paws to keep moving me forward into the dark, damp tunnel. I could feel Lunarwing's hot breath on my back and the tunnel closing around me. The light dimmed until I was feeling my way along with my whiskers. I laid my tail on Lunarwing's shoulder for comfort.

There were many tunnels which led off the tunnel that Lunarwing and I were in. I didn't follow them until I had to.

We walked through tunnel after tunnel. Finally we emerged in a cave with a river flowing swiftly through it. "Dark River," I heard Lunarwing whisper and I knew she was right.

Suddenly, I heard voices coming from another tunnel, coming closer every second. "Back Lunarwing, back," I hissed urgently, not wanting the cats to know we were here.

She walked backwards into the tunnel that we had come out of. I followed her and just as my whiskers disappeared into the tunnel, cats filed into the cave.

The cats sat in the stone cave; there were quite a few. I recognised a few from where I was hiding. Breezepelt. Heathertail. And Sol.

"Sol is here," I relayed the information to Lunarwing. "With some other WindClan cats."

"Now," Sol addressed the cats. "I have some information for you that I discovered last time I visited ThunderClan." He took a deep breath. "They are preparing to attack you."

A quick glance over my shoulder convinced me Lunarwing could hear what was happening loud and clear.

"Flea pelts."

"Onestar was foolish to trust them."

"How do you know?" One cat actually asked a sensible question. I couldn't see who it was from my hiding place.

"ThunderClan trust me," Sol replied simply. "They will attack through the tunnels. So my advice is to train in the tunnels and be ready for them when they do decide to poke their noses in."

"When can we start?" A cat that could only be Breezepelt asked.

Sol opened his mouth to reply when a pebble slipped from under my paw, crashing into the cave, giving our position away. "Go, go, go," I hissed urgently at Lunarwing. We just managed to turn around in the small tunnel, and we moved as fast as we could in the confined space.

Lunarwing turned a corner and almost ran into a huge boulder, which was blocking the tunnel. "Are you lost?" I asked her.

"No," she replied quickly, but I could hear the desperation creeping into her mew.

We backed out of the tunnel and I took the lead. The voices were coming closer and closer, but just as we thought they would find us, they turned up a different tunnel. Then they stopped. The cats had left us alone.

But we were still lost.

"Follow me," an unfamiliar voice said. I sniffed the cat's scent. It smelt of dirt and earth, but the thing that surprised me was that I smelt a whiff of a familiar scent. Where had I smelt that before? _Not now_, I told myself, _Later._

Lunarwing and I followed the cat; until I was convinced we were lost again. Just as I'd almost given up all hope, I smelt fresh air.

"This is where I leave you," the cat said. From its mew, I could tell it was a she cat.

"Can we at least see you in the light of day?" Lunarwing asked hopefully. I don't know about her, but I wanted her to guide us all the way outside in case we got lost again.

The tunnels were silent for a minute. "Okay," the cat said. "But then I'm going."

We kept walking. Soon I could make out the outline of a well muscled cat with black fur. We emerged into the light and out of the tunnel. I collapsed onto my back in the middle of the grassy field. "I am tired," I puffed.

"I'm going to leave you two here," the cat said, squinting her green eyes in the light of the setting sun.

"I'm Lunarwing," Lunarwing said, sitting down. "And my lazy friend here is Hawktalon."

"We're ThunderClan warriors," I added, rolling onto my stomach.

The cat mumbled something into her chest fur. "What is your name?" Lunarwing asked politely.

The cat looked up at the red stained sky and said to the clouds, "I am Hollyleaf."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again,<strong>

**I realized something freaky the other day . . . LUNARWING HAS KITNAPPED THE THREE!**

**She _had _a cat called Azlan who was a big gold tom. Azlan is the lion from Narnia. That's Lionblaze.**  
><strong>Then she got a kitten the other day called Jayfeather, who you can tell from his name.<strong>  
><strong>Then she has another cat, a black she cat. That's Hollyleaf.<strong>

**Apart from that realisation . . . please review and I will dance the cha cha at school**

**~Hawktalon**


	25. Hollyleaf

**Yeah, you guessed it. Review answers**

**ScourgexScarlet: I have a cat called Mitch and he has flabby bits. HE IS NOT FAT! HE IS JUST VERY FLUFFY! Just saying :D**

**Rainkit: We're dancing the can can tomorrow because I forgot how to do the cha cha. Lunarwing will record it, but she won't let us put it on YouTube**

**Wind Rain and Hail - Mirage: Yay, another shared account :D Thanks for the review you guys**

**ShinigamiinPeru: I like Hollyleaf too :D**

**XSpiritwingX: Thanks**

**mixandmingle: How can I spoil the Last Hope when I haven't read it :D I had braces before -_- they got annoying**

**Starbomb: Thanks for all the reviews. I was shocked when StarClan actually gave Tigerclaw his leader name, I wouldn't have**

**Story starts . . . NOW**

* * *

><p><strong>Hawktalon<strong>

"I am Hollyleaf."

I gasped. Hollyleaf. Sister to Lionblaze and Jayfeather. Supposed part of the prophecy. Took to the tunnels after her true parentage was revealed. Hollyleaf, a legend in herself.

"What?" she asked.

"Come back to ThunderClan with us," I whined. "Please."

"Why?" she replied. "They won't accept me."

"We will," Lunarwing said.

Hollyleaf looked from Lunarwing to me, and back to Lunarwing. "I really don't want to."

"I'll be back," Lunarwing said abruptly, disappearing. I noticed the grass ripple from where she ran through it.

"Where did she go?" Hollyleaf asked, looking around. "Did you see her disappear too?"

"She always does that," I replied, sitting up. "It's her power."

Hollyleaf flinched. "So she's the third cat," she replied, a hint of scorn in her voice.

"Sort of," I said.

"What do you mean sort of?" Hollyleaf asked curiously.

I looked around making sure no one could overhear us. "There's been another prophecy," I said, my voice low. Hollyleaf's face lit up hopefully. "The dove and the jay will soar with the hawk and the lion will watch them dance with the moon."

Hollyleaf's eyes darkened. "Again, I'm not a prophecy cat. Again!" Her claws tore at the grass and her fur bristled. "StarClan must hate me."

"They don't hate you," I comforted, rubbing my tail along her flank. "It's not your fault your mother was a medicine cat."

At that moment, I spotted three figures walking toward us. I felt Hollyleaf bristle beside me. "Lunarwing's back," I said, pointing out the obvious.

"Who did she bring?" Hollyleaf wondered. "Firestar and Brambleclaw, to exile me?"

"Hollyleaf, they won't exile you," I said firmly. "After all, you did nothing wrong."

"If only," Hollyleaf whispered. I don't think I was supposed to hear that.

As the three cats approached I made out Lionblaze's golden fur and Jayfeather's fluffy gray pelt.

Lionblaze saw us and raced to Hollyleaf. "Hollyleaf! I missed you so much," he said, rubbing his head along her flank.

"I missed you too, Lionblaze," Hollyleaf said happily. "Jayfeather!"

Jayfeather's gray head snapped up at the sound of her voice. "Hollyleaf?" Disbelief filled his mew. He ran over as fast as he could and licked her head.

"Where have you been?" Jayfeather asked.

Hollyleaf flicked her tail. "The tunnels."

"We thought you were dead," Lionblaze said. "Except that a while ago we started doubting that fact."

"I'm sorry," Hollyleaf apologized.

"Are you going to come back to ThunderClan?" Lionblaze asked hopefully.

Hollyleaf shot a sad look at the tunnel, and then looked back to her golden furred brother. "I will come."

Lunarwing and I walked side by side with the reunited family following closely behind, exchanging news. Soon when we came to the ThunderClan camp, Hollyleaf slowed. I turned to listen to their conversation.

"These cats are never going to treat me the same way again," Hollyleaf said.

"Who cares?" Lionblaze challenged. "You're back, and that's all that matters."

"Okay, let's keep going," Hollyleaf said, determined. I padded through the barrier first, and saw most of the Clan gathered around the fresh kill pile. "Where are they?" Brambleclaw was asking Foxleap.

"I haven't seen Hawktalon all day. Wait, there she is," Foxleap exclaimed, noticing me.

"I was hunting with Lunarwing," I said.

Then Lunarwing, Lionblaze and Jayfeather padded into camp. "Where's your prey?" Foxleap asked.

Then Hollyleaf decides to walk in. "Hollyleaf? Is that you?"

Brambleclaw spun around. "Hollyleaf! You're back."

That got the attention of the Clan. They all gathered around Hollyleaf, asking where she'd been, what she'd been doing . . .

"What's happening?" Firestar asked, pushing his way through the crowd to where Hollyleaf was sitting. "Hollyleaf."

"Can I sit down please," Hollyleaf asked. "That is, if I can stay."

"Of course you can stay," Firestar meowed. "Lionblaze can make you a nest in the warriors den."

"Oh, Lunarwing, do you want to grab some of those herbs before the sun completely disappears?" I asked remembering the bushes we'd found.

"Yeah, let's go," she said.

"I'll beat you there," Lunarwing challenged.

"Okay," I said, knowing that she would win.

She bolted off, me tearing after her. I swerved through the trees, my paws drumming the dirt and leaves. I came to the field to see that Lunarwing was already there, picking the herbs she needed.

I raced across the final gap and stood beside her, panting heavily. She shot a look at me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I replied, harsher than I'd intended.

"Usually a run doesn't tire you out that much, but I guess we've had a busy day," Lunarwing said, snagging a few more leaves with her claws.

Yeah, that's it. A busy day. That's all.

Lunarwing instructed me to pick up one bundle and she took another. Together we walked back to camp. We padded to the medicine den and Lunarwing squeezed into the store room. "Where did you find them?" Jayfeather asked curiously.

"On a field near the WindClan border, but be careful, there's the tunnel in the middle," Lunarwing replied from the storeroom.

Jayfeather nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

Lunarwing came out of the store room and looked at me. "Why are you still here?"

I yawned loudly. "I don't know. I thought you needed a little help."

"Well I'm fine . . ." She broke off, giving me a strange look. I glanced over at Jayfeather who was staring right at me, and then the next thing I know is Lunarwing has pushed me backwards into her nest.

"Hey," I said playfully, batting her with my paw.

She didn't retaliate, but she laid her paw on my stomach. "What are you doing?"

Lunarwing glanced over at Jayfeather, who was nodding. "Yes Lunarwing, you are right."

"Right about what? Tell me?" I begged.

"I'll be right back," Lunarwing said, a hint of amusement creeping into her mew. "Stay there Hawktalon."

"Jayfeather, what's going on?" I asked.

"Lunarwing has it under control," replied Jayfeather. "Now can I please get some sleep?"

I laid my head on my paws, waiting for the return of my best friend. Soon two sets of paws made their way into the den. I looked up to see the red tom I loved so much looking down at me.

"What's this about Lunarwing?" I asked desperately.

She placed her paw on my stomach again. "Foxleap put your paw where mine is now," Lunarwing instructed. He did. His pad felt warm against my fuzzy underbelly.

Foxleap looked down at me again. "Hawktalon, I love you and you'll be a great mother."

* * *

><p><strong>Heheh, adding twists is fun!<strong>

**I GOT THE LAST HOPE TODAY! The library ordered it before it came out and I requested it. But the book actually arrived the other day, slow library. Well, at least I got it :D**

**Don't you hate it when you get a song in your head all day? Yeah, I had this strange song in my head. Nugget in a Biscuit by Tobuscus. If you haven't heard it, I highly suggest you listen to it! Darn you Treeclaw! Getting random songs in my head! **

**Apart from my ranting . . . did you like this chapter? Please review **

**Hawktalon up and out**


	26. Kits, kits and more kits

**Do I need to say this? Oh well, REVIEW ANSWERS TIME! WOO HOO!**

**Wind-Rain-Hail-Mirage-Ivy-Vine: I was bored one day so I browsed the library catalogue and they had the Last Hope. I requested it before it came out and got it a month later -_- But I guess that's librares, hey?**

**ScourgexScarlet: I love Hollyleaf too!**

**Monster the Vamelfair: The Last Hope is the final book in the fourth series, it leaves so much unanswered!**

**ShinigamiinPeru: Yep :D**

**MatsuriWolfsong: Thanks**

**mixandmingle: Thanks for the review**

**Noxy the Proxy: Thank you heaps**

**Meta-If: They are? Well, neither Lunarwing or I have read Secrets of the Clans.**

**Anonymous: Update! XD**

**Lightning Strike the anonamys: Update XD**

**Starbomb: I don't like Sol either . . . -_-**

**On with this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hawktalon<strong>

Slowly the truth dawned upon me. I was going to have kits. Foxleap's kits. The thought alone made my pelt warm.

I looked at Foxleap, happiness dancing in my eyes. I nudged him with my muzzle and he licked my ear. "Come on. I'll help you make a nest in the nursery," he said.

"The nursery?" I asked. "Do I really have to?"

"Not if you don't want to. Well, not yet," Lunarwing replied. "Now can you get out of my nest so I can sleep?"

"You pushed me in there," I said, scrambling to my paws. "See you."

"Who should we tell?" Foxleap asked me as we left the medicine den.

"Everyone," I said, excited. "We'll do it tomorrow. Its night and most cats will be sleeping."

"Hey, let's sneak out," Foxleap whispered.

"Sure," I replied. It might be the only time we got alone together for a while. We snuck out the barrier, as Brambleclaw was fetching Graystripe for watch.

"Where should we go?" I asked him when we were a safe distance from the camp.

"The hill," answered Foxleap.

I nodded, remembering all the events that had happened to me on that hill. My first catch. Where Foxleap admitted his feelings for me. "Good thinking." We strolled there side by side, pelts brushing. Once we reached the top of the hill, Foxleap sat down. I sat beside him and laid my head on his shoulder.

The lake looked spooky, I'll admit. The moon and stars danced in their reflections and the black water lapped at the edges of the shore.

"You know, this is where I made my first catch," I said after a while, breaking the silence.

"My first catch was near the Twoleg den. I was out hunting with Rosepetal, Toadstep and Icecloud. We were all apprentices then. A scrawny shrew practically tripped over my paws, so I caught it. Rosepetal congratulated me on it. I can remember Toadstep teasing her about how she liked me. I never believed him, until she told me herself one day," Foxleap recounted, staring into the distance.

I didn't know how to reply, so I stayed silent, pressing into his warm fur. "I don't think this is the last we'll see of the Dark Forest," I admitted. "I'm scared for the kits."

Foxleap looked down at me. "Hawktalon, I'll do anything to protect you and the kits."

"Please don't die," I whispered. "I don't know what I'll do."

"I won't die," Foxleap promised. "I'll do my best."

I pressed closer to Foxleap and he shivered. "You're cold," I said.

"It's nothing," he said quickly.

I glanced in the direction of the camp. "Foxleap, can you hear that?" I asked, tilting my head. I could hear a faint yowl.

Foxleap's ears twitched and I could see him concentrate hard. "I think Squirrelflight is having her kits."

"Oh yeah," I said. "Do you want to go check?"

"Sure," Foxleap mewed, standing up and ruffling his fur.

Once we reached camp, the yowls had gotten eventually louder. When we walked in the camp, I noticed Brambleclaw pacing nervously outside the nursery. "You were right," I muttered to Foxleap as we approached.

"Hey Brambleclaw," Foxleap called.

Brambleclaw jumped when he heard Foxleap. "Squirrelflight is having her kits now." He continued pacing.

Finally the noise erupting from the nursery stopped. A familiar gray tabby poked his head out. "Brambleclaw you can come in now."

Brambleclaw rushed in. After a while, he came out and mewed, "They're so cute. I highly suggest you visit them." Then he disappeared back inside.

I padded in, Foxleap following. Squirrelflight was curled around two tiny kits and Brambleclaw was sitting behind her, looking proudly at his mate and kits. "Hello you two," Squirrelflight said sleepily. "This one is Mosskit." She pointed with her tail to a pale gray and white she-kit. "And this is Swiftkit." She signalled to a black and white tom.

"They're wonderful Squirrelflight," I said.

"Thanks," Squirrelflight meowed.

"Okay you two. I think you'd better go get some sleep now," Lunarwing said, frightening me once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story! 108 reviews! Thank you so much! I never thought I'd get that many reviews on a story but . . . THANK YOU AGAIN!<strong>

**Sorry about the wait. I (Hawk) have been practicing for a performance and it is getting really** **time-consuming, but it is fun. Singing and dancing with Scouts XD**

**Please review!**

**Hawktalon out *runs out door singing and dancing***


	27. Old Life Fades as New Life Grows

**You all know what goes up here . . . that's right, DONUTS! Or review answers. They taste about the same.**

**Wind-Rain-Hail-Mirage-Ivy-Vine: It's quite similar to your old username**

**Rainfeather of MistClan: I think your feelings are right about those kits, Rainfeather. And dancing is so much fun!**

**Mixandmingle: Woah, you must have been _really _hungry to eat all that food!**

**ShinigamiinPeru: Thank you *hands you a tissue***

**Monster the Vamelfair: Go ahead and use Hawkstar in your story. You're not stealing at all!**

**Anon: I've been trying to get my hands on that book, but haven't succeeded yet. Thanks for the awesome review!**

**Iceflower of ThunderClan: Thanks for _all_ your reviews!**

**Starbomb: I always love your reviews! :3**

**Hunter of Sacred Dreams: Changing story lines is fun!**

**Wolf's Willow: Your name is creative too! As for the next chapter . . . how about now?**

**Ivyfrost: I haven't thought about that. I'll have to consult with Lunarwing about that first**

**Lunarwing's Phone: Well, I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. Yes the chapter is ready but I haven't found time to do it with GS rehearsals and Scout camps. You know what I mean?**

**Woah, so many reviews! Thank you so much, all my amazing readers! Have a free virtual donut!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lunarwing<strong>

After Hawktalon and Foxleap left, I walked back to the medicine den. I sat down and began sorting the herbs. Somehow they always managed to get mixed.

My mind began to wander. _The Dark Forest is bound to attack again. Nightcloud's death was a warning and they have to attack sometime soon. I don't even want them to attack. If they attack, my friends would get hurt. I don't want my friends hurt . . ._

"Lunarwing, you okay?" a voice called, making me turn to see Jayfeather.

"I'm fine Jayfeather," I said. How long had I been sitting there? "I'm just going to go talk to Dovewing."

"Okay," he said and walked over to me. He licked my head and proceeded further into the den where his nest lay.

I padded out of the medicine den and ruffled my fur. Sunlight was just beginning to light the tops of the trees. I must have been sorting the herbs for quite a while.

I scanned the awakening clearing. Brambleclaw was pawing through the remains of yesterday's fresh kill. Cloudtail was emerging from the warriors den, a sleepy look on his face. Dovewing was washing herself underneath Highledge.

"There she is," I muttered as I walked over. "Hi Dovewing."

Dovewing looked up, her tongue flicking back into her mouth. "Hey Lunarwing, how you doing?"

"I'm good," I said. "How's Ivypool doing?"

Dovewing lowered her voice. "She's doing well, but I'm worried about her," she said, looking at the ground.

"Ivypool is strong. Have faith in her," I said knowingly.

Dovewing giggled. "Jayfeather is pacing in his den and muttering about you."

I swear the blood drained out of my face. "Yeah, well I hear Brambleclaw calling you for a hunting patrol. It looks as if Bumblestripe is leading it," I retorted playfully.

Dovewing rose to her paws. "Bumblestripe is a friend."

"He's a good friend, by the looks of it," I said.

"A friend," Dovewing stated.

I sighed. "Come on Dovewing, he loves you. Just give him a chance."

Dovewing straightened, "I'll consider your words."

"You do that," I called as she hurried off to where the patrol was waiting.

I ran back to the den. Sure enough, Jayfeather was pacing and muttering under his breath.

"Jayfeather, are you okay?" I teased.

He jumped up and I burst out laughing. "You scared me to death!"

"No, don't die," I said playfully.

He laughed and pushed a few herbs towards me. "Can you give this to Mousefur? Then meet me at the barrier."

I padded out of the den with the herbs. I had never seen him so happy. I thought back to when I joined ThunderClan, how grumpy Jayfeather had been. Now I had uncovered a completely new personality, hidden under the rough tone and sharpness of his words.

Mousefur and Purdy were stretched out in the sun, while Longtail rested in the shadows. Purdy was telling one of his long stories to Mousefur. "Good morning," I said cheerfully.

"Wow." Purdy broke off from his story. "You sure are happy today."

"That I am," I replied. "How've you been?"

"Pretty good," said Mousefur.

I set the herbs down in front of Mousefur and walked to where Longtail was sleeping. "Longtail." He didn't answer. "Longtail!" I was almost begging him to wake up.

I touched my nose to his pelt. It was ice cold. "Oh StarClan," I whispered.

"What is it Lunarwing?" Mousefur asked curiously.

"Can you two follow me to the medicine den and wait there while I fetch Jayfeather," I asked the old cats.

Mousefur shot a look at her friend, then back to me. Her eyes were glazed with sadness. I could tell that she realized. "Okay," she muttered, sounding defeated.

"I'm so sorry, Mousefur," I said, dipping my head.

Purdy looked at Mousefur, and then padded to Longtail's body. "Come on, let's go to the medicine den," he soothed his distressed Clanmate.

Mousefur obediently padded after Purdy as he led her to the den. I hurried over to Jayfeather. "I need to show you something," he said before I got a chance to speak.

"I need to tell you something too," I said, trying my hardest to keep my voice steady.

"What?" he asked worriedly.

"Longtail," I mewed. "I think he has joined StarClan, but I'm not sure."

We strolled to the elders den, where Jayfeather pressed his nose to Longtail's fur. His sparkling blue eyes looked at me. "He has joined StarClan."

"I'll place his body in the clearing," I said, my voice finally breaking. "Mousefur and Purdy are in the medicine den."

"I'll give them some herbs," Jayfeather said. "Then can you tell Firestar?"

"Sure." I grabbed Longtail's scruff gently in my jaws and dragged him to the middle of the clearing. I lay him down and dipped my head to a much respected cat.

A hoarse yowl sounded throughout the camp. A black pelt darted beside me and came to rest beside Longtail. _Poor Spiderleg,_ I thought to myself.

I stood up and walked to Firestar's den. "Firestar," I called in.

"Yes, come in Lunarwing," Firestar's voice answered.

I padded into the den. "Longtail hunts with StarClan," I said briskly, not wanting to go into detail.

Firestar opened his mouth in a silent wail, then closed it and straightened up. "I'll organise a vigil tonight," he said sadly.

I turned and walked out, not wanting to continue the emotional conversation. I sat over to the side of the clearing. "Hey Lunar . . . wing," a voice called. I saw Hawktalon walking over. "What's wrong?"

"Longtail died in his sleep," I replied sadly.

"Oh," she said quietly. "That's not good."

I looked at her, noticing her belly had grown. She had a number of kits on the way. She caught me looking and I smiled as much as I could. "I'm sick of this," I said defiantly.

I stood up and walked out of the camp. I increased my pace until I was sprinting through the forest. The air felt wonderful, streaming through my fur. As I raced through the forest, I noticed that everything was moving in slow motion.

If only I was free.

A scent filled my nose. I skidded to a stop to find that I was at the WindClan border.

"Hey look," said a voice from across the border. "Its blindy's apprentice."

I looked up to see the blazing amber eyes of Breezepelt. My lip curled in a snarl. "He's your half brother." I paused. "And ten times better."

"Take that back, Thunderscum," the black furred cat hissed.

"Never," I stated, turning my back on him. Then I heard a splash in the water and looked over my shoulder. A dripping wet Breezepelt was staring angrily at me. "I said, take it back!" he demanded.

_Wow, this cat thinks he's so great,_ I thought sarcastically. I flicked my ears and kept walking. "Get back in your territory."

He started walking after me. An idea appeared in my mind. I turned down the border and began to run, Breezepelt close behind. I increased my speed and doubled back, circling Breezepelt, secretly willing myself to disappear.

Breezepelt stopped and looked around wildly. "She disappeared," he muttered.

_Yes! _I circled around him a few times before he retreated through the river to his territory. He looked back, eyes full of mystery. "Where did you go?"

"Nowhere," I said, clearly freaking him out.

I watched the WindClan warrior until he was out of my sight. _So, I can turn invisible at will. Awesome._

I turned and raced myself back to camp. I burst through the barrier, and crashed into a snow white pelt. "Oops," I grunted, climbing off Cloudtail. "Sorry. I was just . . ."

"You were what?" he demanded.

_I'm in trouble!_

**Hawktalon**

Lunarwing burst into camp and crashed right into Cloudtail. I let out a purr and wandered over.

"You were what?" Cloudtail demanded a confused Lunarwing.

"Cloudtail," I said, coming to stand beside Lunarwing. "I'm sure you've done that before."

Cloudtail shifted his paws, an amused look in his eyes. "Maybe."

"Hawktalon!" I turned to see Foxleap beckoning me over to where he was chatting to Icecloud, Toadstep, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Squirrelflight and Rosepetal.

I left Lunarwing and Cloudtail and walked over to Foxleap. "Hi," I said.

"Hawktalon, do you want to tell them about what Lunarwing told you?" Foxleap asked me.

All the cats looked at me curiously as I remembered. Then Cinderheart spoke up, "You don't have to tell us."

I looked up and met Cinderheart's dark blue eyes and gave a slight nod. "I am expecting kits. Foxleap's kits," I said proudly.

Rosepetal hissed, her tail lashing from side to side. She glared at Foxleap and stormed off. Foxleap purred. "She cats."

Icecloud stared at him. "Foxleap she loved you. That's not something you throw away lightly."

"I have the perfect cat right here," he said and leaned his head on my shoulder.

I purred. "I'm not exactly surprised you're expecting Foxleap's kits," Lionblaze said.

"Why's that?" I asked curiously.

Lionblaze rolled his eyes. "Look at you two."

"Yeah you and Cinderheart," I shot back, noticing his eyes flick occasionally to Cinderheart's grey pelt.

"We're just friends," she said quickly.

"Good friends," Lionblaze added.

Pawsteps sounded behind me. "Hey guys, you should see the squirrel I caught today!" Dovewing's gray pelt sat beside me. "Do you know why Rosepetal was so grumpy?"

I looked at Foxleap. "Well, I'm expecting Foxleap's kits," I said.

"Wow, that's great!" Dovewing said happily.

"Let's tell Firestar!" Foxleap said.

"Sure," I agreed, standing up and shaking my pelt out.

We walked to Firestar's den. "Firestar, can we come in?" Foxleap called in.

"Of course," Firestar replied.

I padded in and Firestar was lying in his nest beside Sandstorm. "What is it?"

"Tell them," Foxleap whispered in my ear.

I cleared my throat. "I am expecting Foxleap's kits."

Firestar nodded. "That's great," he said, but the look in his eyes gave away his worry and alarm.

"When are you moving to the nursery?" Sandstorm asked.

"Today." Foxleap looked at me sternly, not giving me any chance to object.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Really?"

"Yes," he stated.

I heard an amused purr escape Sandstorm's lips. "Hawktalon, he's not going to let you sleep in the warriors den tonight."

"But I want to," I argued.

"Its best you move to the nursery," said a voice from behind me. I spun around to see Jayfeather standing at the entrance to the den. "Lunarwing said I'd find you here."

"Go on," Sandstorm urged me. "It was inevitable."

"Like the Dark Forest attack," I shot back before thinking. As soon as the words escaped my mouth I wanted to take them back, but I couldn't.

"Come Hawktalon," Jayfeather said warily, as if he was scared what else I would blurt.

I gave up and followed the blind medicine cat to the nursery. Foxleap went into the forest to gather some moss. "What do you want?" Ferncloud asked Jayfeather as we padded into the warm nursery.

"Hawktalon is expecting kits," Jayfeather replied, not stopping to talk.

"Foxleap's kits," I added.

"Oh StarClan, Hawktalon that's great!" Ferncloud said. "You'll be a great mother and I'm sure Foxleap will be a great father."

It occurred to me that Ferncloud was Foxleap's mother. Then I felt a pang of homesickness. I had no family in the Clan and no parents to go to for advice. If only I was a pure ThunderClan cat. _No._ _This is where I've chosen to stay. Here I will make myself known. Here I am accepted for who I truly am._

I sighed, looking over at Squirrelflight and her two kits. How cute the kits looked snuggled up to her. Then she raised her ginger head. "Who's there?" she asked sleepily.

"Hawktalon," I said. "And Jayfeather."

"What's happening?" she asked again. "Is Jayfeather expecting kits or something?"

"No, I am," I said, smiling inside. She reminded me of my sarcastic group of friends at school.

"Congratulations," she said, then put her head back down and closed her eyes.

I purred and turned back to where Foxleap was scraping moss together. I sat beside him and we made the nest in silence. "Are you okay?" I finally asked.

"I'm fine," he answered a little too quickly.

I scooted closer. "You can tell me."

He turned his amber eyes to me. "I'm scared."

"Oh Foxleap," I teased. "I'll be okay. I've got Jayfeather _and_ Lunarwing to look after me."

Foxleap bowed his head. "They are great medicine cats, but I will still worry about you."

"Thank you Foxleap," I whispered under my breath, while patting the last piece of moss into the nest.

"No problem," he replied, stroking his tail down my back.

* * *

><p><strong>Long chapter, ay? I think so, I mean, four - almost five - pages on Microsoft Word. My cat is sitting on me and I'm finding it hard to type with his head on my laptop, so I'll make this short . . . or as short as <em>I <em>can make it.**

**Helpful advice from Hawktalon: Hiking all weekend with an 11kilo pack, is _very_ tiring!**

**Review?**

**Hawktalon gone *poof***


	28. Lionclan Hunts Again

**. . . Review . . . Answers . . .**

**Meta-If: Here's an update**

**ShinigamiinPeru: I know, kits are amazing and cute :3**

**samredlamb7: Thank you**

**iceflower of ThunderClan: Well, Foxleap is my favourite character and he hasn't got a mate, so what else was I to do?**

**romaniac: I'll talk to Lunarwing about Freezingkit and Flamingkit**

**Rainkit: Dogs are cool! Mum's never let us have a dog; she says they're too much work**

**figuresk8er6: Thanks**

**Blueberryfrost: Thank you!**

**coffee-flavoured ice cream: Yeah, updating took a while . . . a long while**

**Huntress of Sacred Dreams: Yes it was this story and Snowstripe will probably be appearing in the sequel :)**

**Lunarwing's Phone: I'm updating the story to our minions now XD**

**Green Paw: Update!**

**Foxbracken - Phoenix Everren: I'd better go check out the next chappie of your story :D I may have read it though. Oh well, I'll read it again then**

**Thanks for all the reviews! All excuses for slow update will be found at the end. Enjoy the chappie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jayfeather<strong>

I was lying in my warm nest late in the afternoon, when pawsteps approached my nest. At first I thought it was Lunarwing, but when I opened my mouth to taste the air, it was Leafpool, the last cat I wanted to see. Well, smell in my case.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I know what you're doing with Lunarwing," she whispered in my ear.

"What do you mean?" I asked, playing the defensive card whilst begging to StarClan that she hadn't found out about our relationship.

"It doesn't take a mouse-brain to realise what you're doing with her, Jayfeather," my mother hissed.

How could she have found out? Had Lunarwing said something? Maybe if I denied it she would believe that I knew nothing. "I'm teaching her Leafpool. Nothing else," I said, begging for StarClan to be with me.

"Jayfeather, it's obvious," Leafpool said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied desperately.

Leafpool breathed loudly. "Jayfeather, you should lay off the licking. No cat cleans themself _that_ much. It won't be long before cats start to notice your closeness and spread rumours," she said, clearly not falling for my trap.

I decided to come clean. She wasn't about to drop it. "How long have you known?" I said finally, defeated.

"A couple of days after the Gathering," she told me.

I hung my head low. I loved Lunarwing so much, but what we were doing was wrong and we both knew that.

"Jayfeather, this won't end well, I'll tell you that for nothing," Leafpool said, her voice suddenly hoarse as if she were remembering something. _Crowfeather._

"I know, but the moment I first heard her calling out over the clearing, something sparked inside me. I was puzzled as to what it was for a while, but now I realise. It was love," I said. She'd filled in the gaping hole that Half Moon left in my heart.

A _mrrow_ of laughter escaped Leafpool's mouth. That was the opposite of what I'd expected. "Jayfeather, you've fallen hard and fast, but be careful. Don't make my mistakes," she said carefully.

"Even StarClan couldn't stop me from loving her," I declared.

"Go to Firestar, he sent me to get you," she said as I padded out of the den.

I turned around quickly. "Leafpool, please don't tell!"

"My lips are sealed Jayfeather," she said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

I turned, raised my head and padded over to where Lunarwing was talking to Lionblaze.

**Lunarwing**

"The fox was huge!" Lionblaze finished his story with a huge exclamation and shining eyes. He was such a show-off. I rolled my eyes and noticed Jayfeather's gray pelt weaving through the clearing.

"Come on, let's go," I purred.

"Where are we going?" Jayfeather asked.

"Firestar will explain later," I replied.

We walked to the barrier, where Firestar, Dovewing and Hawktalon were waiting patiently; or in Hawktalon's case, jumping around like an excited apprentice.

"About time," Dovewing grumbled. "Hawktalon has been pacing for ages."

I shot a glare at Hawktalon, who had a sheepish look on her face, then looked to Firestar. "Let's go," the orange tom said.

Firestar turned and walked out of the ThunderClan camp and into the forest. Dovewing followed close behind. Hawktalon was deep in conversation with Lionblaze; they loved to compare stories, which I suspect they both exaggerate a little. I walked behind with Jayfeather.

We padded through the forest, talking about herbs and poultices, completely avoiding the subject of our forbidden love, until Hawktalon dropped back to walk with us. "So, how are you two lovebirds back here?" Hawktalon asked.

"Lovebirds?" Jayfeather sounded like he was choking. "You think I would ignore the medicine cat code like Leafpool? Really? You should know better." He snorted and stomped ahead.

I looked over at Hawktalon. Her ears were drawn back and her eyes were big. "I didn't mean to upset him," she said quietly, her good mood ruined.

"I know," I replied.

"I should have known better," said the light brown she cat.

"Jayfeather is the one who should know better. Every cat knows about you and your comments."

"Are you commenting about my comments?" Hawktalon's good mood seemed to surface again.

"Yes, I think I am," I answered.

"Yeah, I'll super jump onto you if you do it again," Hawktalon said, crossing the border.

"Super jump?" I asked.

Hawktalon rolled her eyes. "My power, mouse brain."

"But that's because you're a SkyClan cat," I said. "That's not really a power."

Hawktalon slowed her pace. "Wow, you're right. I never thought of that before. But just because I'm a prophecy cat doesn't mean I have to have a power, right?"

"Wrong," I said. "If four of the five cats have powers, then why wouldn't the fifth?"

"Then what _is_ my power?" Hawktalon wondered.

"The time will come, young one," I said in a deep and powerful voice.

"Yes Master Yoda," replied Hawktalon, bowing her head. "But when is that time? Is it soon?"

"Find that yourself, you will," I said in the same voice.

Hawktalon laughed. "To any cat listening to this conversation, we're talking complete gibberish."

"We are," I agreed with a laugh.

"We'd better hurry up or it will be Christmas by the time we get to the island and my kits will be out and about," Hawktalon said.

I pushed away the amusing image of mini-Hawktalons and crept to Firestar, wanting to spook him. When I was a few tail-lengths, I wished myself invisible and jumped at Firestar, appearing back on the ground, right in front of him. "Boo!"

If he was scared, he didn't show it. "Cut that out would you?"

I sighed dramatically. "But Firestar, its fun."

"And it's not nice to leave your Clanmates behind," a voice meowed from behind. I looked to see Hawktalon puffing and panting behind me.

I twitched my whiskers. "Sorry."

"Why are we going to the island when it's not full moon?" I asked, realising I didn't know where I was going.

"Because Lunarwing, it is time to tell the other Clans," Firestar said, not taking his emerald eyes off the horizon.

"Oh."

We must now be in the book, _'Last Hope' _which came out _after_ Hawktalon – or Alison then – and I were killed by that supposedly drunk fox-heart in the car. We just _had_ to die before the final book was released. Now we couldn't predict the future like we had in the previous moons.

A head poked out of the long grass and then made a dash after something, heading towards the setting sun. A figure streaked past Hawktalon in the opposite direction. It looked like a rabbit. "Hey!" I yelled. Then I repeated myself when the cat didn't hear me.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Hawktalon plant her feet in the ground and yowl at the top of her lungs, "Over here!" Her yowl sent a gust of wind streaming through the grass, like the ripples of the lake.

The cat stopped abruptly and gazed around the landscape. Its eyes finally came to rest on our patrol and the cat came running over.

"Onestar just left," the cat panted. I didn't recognise him; then again, I don't talk to many warriors at Gatherings.

"Thanks Antpelt," Firestar answered.

I followed Firestar until a thought stopped me in my tracks. Antpelt died two books before _Last Hope_. Then how is he here?

"Lunarwing," Hawktalon gasped. "Tell someone before you stop like that."

"Sorry," I apologised absentmindedly.

Hawktalon grunted and walked beside me. "Why did you stop anyway?"

"Antpelt," I hissed under my breath.

Hawktalon's yellow eyes widened in understanding. "How?"

"I don't know." I shook my head. I broke into a run and bolted to the island, leaving the patrol of prophecy cats behind. I took a seat at the edge of the tree bridge and watched the sun set across the lake.

After a while, I noticed Lionblaze and Dovewing walking along the rocky beach.

"Don't run off, Lunarwing," Lionblaze scolded, half out of breath. I guessed he'd been trying to catch up with me.

Dovewing spoke up, "I told you it was mouse brained to run after her. She can outrun WindClan!"

"Thank you Dovewing," I said.

"Is that them now?" a voice asked from the island.

"Come on." I leapt onto the tree and weaved through the branches until I'd made it to the island.

I waited until the whole patrol had crossed the bridge and followed Firestar into the clearing. Every Clan leader and their medicine cat were waiting for us.

"What do you want Firestar?" Blackstar asked crossly. "Why have you called us here?"

Firestar sat down and wrapped his tail around his paws, the last of the sunlight shining on his orange fur. "Now, what I am about to tell you will change the rest of your lives," Firestar began to speak. "Do you think you are ready for that?"

Leopardstar spoke up, "If it will help me protect my Clan, then I am ready."

Onestar looked uncertain while Kestrelflight whispered in his ear. Then he raised his head and mewed firmly, "Yes, I must know."

Firestar's gaze travelled to Blackstar and Flametail. Littlecloud had been getting very old and frail lately so he must have stayed back at camp. "Blackstar, what do you think?" asked Firestar.

"Tell me why you have called us to this island tonight Firestar," Blackstar answered. "Then I will make my decision."

Firestar dipped his head to the leaders. "You wish for me to tell you, and then I shall tell you."

I settled beside Hawktalon, ready to hear Firestar's story.

Firestar's voice was the only thing that broke the silence of that night. Even the birds had stopped chirping, as if to listen to what the ThunderClan leader had to say. "These cats I have brought here with me, these five fine cats, are part of a prophecy."

Leopardstar murmured something to Mothwing. Blackstar stared disbelievingly at Firestar. Onestar watched Firestar's eyes, waiting for him to continue.

"First I received a prophecy from my friend Skywatcher of SkyClan; _there will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws._ The three are Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Dovewing."

"Then why are Hawktalon and Lunarwing here?" Blackstar sneered. "Where do they come into all of this?"

Firestar shot a look at the ShadowClan leader. "I was getting there. One day a patrol brought in these two kits," Firestar flicked his tail at me and Hawktalon, "and that night I was given a second prophecy. _The dove and the jay will soar with the hawk and the lion will watch them dance with the moon._"

"So, what does this have to do with us?" questioned Leopardstar.

"The three have powers for a reason," Firestar continued. "They will help in the battle with the Dark Forest."

The leaders and the medicine cats looked at each other, clearly confused. Firestar went on to explain what the Dark Forest is and how they were recruiting troops in preparation for an upcoming battle.

"You said the Three had powers. What sort of powers do you mean?" piped up Onestar.

Firestar looked to where Dovewing, Jayfeather and Lionblaze were sitting together. "You can explain."

"I can hear long distances and have advanced senses," Dovewing said.

"I can read minds and walk in dreams," Jayfeather admitted, a hint of pride in his voice.

Lionblaze stepped forward, his chest puffed out. "I can't be defeated in battle."

"But one of our warriors beat him in battle recently," Blackstar snarled. "Prove these powers."

"You are impressed by our powers, but also frightened because you fear we will bring harm to your Clan," said Jayfeather.

Blackstar's mouth hung open for a moment, before he closed it with a snap.

"What about Hawktalon and Lunarwing?" asked Flametail. "Do they have powers too?"

"Yes we do," I said. Then, accepting the unspoken challenge, I let the feeling of wanting to be invisible take over. I knew I had done it when the cats started looking around the clearing, wondering where I had gone.

Then I went and stood behind Blackstar and released the feeling. "Boo!"

Blackstar leaped so high that he could have touched the moon. I snickered and sat beside Hawktalon again.

"My turn," Hawktalon whispered, rising to her paws. "Wait a minute, how can I show my talent?"

"Yell something really loud," I replied. "But make sure you are facing away from everyone."

Hawktalon nodded and walked to the edge of the clearing. "Watch closely." She turned so that she was facing the ThunderClan territory.

She planted her feet in the ground, evenly spread apart. She opened her mouth and let out a yowl so loud that birds rose out of the trees in ThunderClan territory. The force of the yowl sent huge ripples, almost waves, splashing around the lake.

Hawktalon turned to face the leaders. "Believe us yet?"

Leopardstar and Onestar nodded. Blackstar looked at the prophecy cats assembled in front of him and reluctantly nodded.

Firestar stepped forward and began to speak, "The Dark Forest's forces are rising. They will attempt to wipe out every Clan cat in existence if we don't do something to protect ourselves."

"What do you think we should do?" asked Onestar.

Firestar took a deep breath and said, "We should combine the Clans, forget all borders and rivalries and work together."

Leopardstar agreed immediately; she knew it was best for the future of the Clans. Onestar accepted after a hushed conversation with Kestrelflight. Everyone waited for Flametail to finish convincing Blackstar.

After a moment of hesitation, Blackstar nodded.

Firestar bowed his head and spoke, "Then LionClan will hunt again."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was mainly written by Lunarwing and I (Hawktalon) revised it. I really like this chapter for some reason<strong>

**Anyways, slow update excuses: performing, Scouts, evil homework, bad school, WRITER'S BLOCK!, Doctor Who, killer monsters, new hats, music . . . I can keep going.**

**Also, its school holidays now so I'll be updating my fanfics more often . . . ish.**

**IMPORTANT: This chapter is dedicated to Lunarwing's Grandma, who passed away a while ago. I would have put something up before this, but Writer's Block seems to love me and won't leave. I hereby dedicate chapter 28 of The Hawk and the Moon, to Lunarwing's Grandmother.**

***wipes away a tear* Please review**

**~Hawktalon out! *sniffles***


	29. Darkness With a Side of Pancakes

And now introducing . . . (*royal trumpet noises*) . . . REVIEW ANSWERS!

KatieTheDragonRider: Thanks! Yay another Doctor Who fan! *highfives*

spottedlegs: I love your name and Doctor Who too :D

Dixicorn: A special message from Lunarwing herself: Thank you so much I really Apprecate the Nice words and Thank you for your kindness about my grandmother :)

samredlamb7: Yeah, we can take your OC, they most likely will appear in the most likely sequel but could you provide a new name? It's too much like Squirrelflight and we think it will get confusing.

Rainkit: Thanks. You're awesome!

ShinigamiinPeru: Thank you for your Complerments and We have Updated (Lunarwing)

Looking For Something New: update! I really like your pen name :)

Robinpaw: No we won't think you're stealing our story at all! If this is inspires you to write, go for it (this goes for everyone). Lunarwing has read your story and loves it!

Icepaw of WindClan: Twankyou :3

Rainfeather97: Doctor Who is awesome! Being a happy owl is cool! :D

Jayleaf1: Thanks for all of your reviews. So sorry for the wait, but updates are slow for reasons stated after the chapter. RIP Fluffy, a warrior at heart.

Anyways, on with ze chappie

* * *

><p><strong>Lunarwing POV<strong>

"Then LionClan will hunt again," Firestar said solemnly.

There was a moment of silence.

I was scared, what would happen to my friends in the moons to come. I don't know, did Foxleap, Jayfeather, Dovewing, Ivypool or Hollyleaf die in the books. Or worse, maybe because of the changes we made more cats will die and the clans will lose . . . no, I can't think like this.

Then Leopardstar rose to her paws. "I must return to my Clan. I will see you again at the full moon." Then she left with Mothwing on her tail.

The other leaders and their medicine cats departed the Gathering Island without another word spoken.

We were walking through WindClan territory when Jayfeather turned to me. "Lunarwing are you okay?" he asked me curiously.

"No," I told him, not wanting to lie. He was my friend after all . . . and my forbidden love. "I'm worried about the battle."

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you," he said to me with a smile, and then whispered, "You are my world." His blind blue eyes glazed over slightly and I looked at him worried.

"Jayfeather are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, fine," he replied.

"Is it okay if I talk to Hawktalon for a bit?" I asked. She wasn't looking too happy either.

"Yes go ahead. I'll see you later." His eyes twinkled cheekily.

"Okay, see ya Jayfeather," I replied and sped off towards Hawktalon.

I stopped in front of Hawktalon and turned invisible so she didn't know what I was doing. I pulled the stupidest face I could, and then willed myself to be visible again.

Hawktalon's reaction was priceless and I wish I had a video camera at that moment. Her fur stood on end, she jumped into the air and I swear she could have touched the sky.

"Lunarwing one day she will land on you," Lionblaze scolded me.

"That can't be good for the kits," Hawktalon said worryingly. I suddenly felt bad for scaring her. Then it instantly vanished when she said . . .

"You'll have to be renamed to Lunar-Pancake" Hawktalon said cheekily.

I showed a face of fake shock horror. "P-P-PANCAKE!"

"What is a pancake?" asked Lionblaze, clearly confused.

"It is a creature that lives in burrows," I started, taking the opportunity. Hawktalon instantly started snickering, knowing what I was doing. "It lives in the territories of Twolegs, eats their monsters and it is the most dangerous thing you know of. Have you seen one before? Just pray and hope it doesn't follow you, mistaking you for a monster."

By this point Hawktalon was on the ground in hysterics and a grin was creeping onto my face. Whereas Lionblaze . . . his ears were drawn back and his fur on end. "Should I report this pancake to Firestar?"

"No, no, if you tell anyone of the pancake it will come after you as well," I replied, very close to a fit of laughter.

"Lunarwing!" Hawktalon started chasing me back to camp, making eating sounds. "I'm a pancake!"

"You're the size of one!" I shouted back.

I looked back to see her reaction and felt my body crash into something. I looked up into the gold eyes of Brambleclaw. "Sorry Brambleclaw, I didn't see you there. I know, I should watch where I'm going," I told him solemnly.

Hawktalon came sliding to a halt beside me, eyes wide.

"Brambleclaw, heheh. Do we really look that alike, Lunarwing?" The tom said darkly. "The second time you've mistaken me."

Suddenly, I recognised who it was and all colour left my face. I felt as if I'd just made the biggest mistake of my life.

"Get away from Lunarwing, you foxheart!" Lionblaze yowled, finally catching up to us.

"What a nice surprise to see you Lionblaze, but if you don't mind I'm a little busy. You know the usual, stealing medicine cats. The dark forest will enjoy her company . . . once again." He sneered. "But hopefully she wants to stay longer this time."

Before I could wonder what he meant, he began to speak. "Bring it on, you Twoleg reject" he snarled.

All those memories of high school and the bullies came flooding back to me. The way the popular kids strutted around with their groups and their faces covered in makeup. The way they spat their insults at us like we were worthless. All those days I had gone home in a foul mood. All those times I felt like punching into them. Now was the perfect opportunity. Time for revenge.

Hawktalon looked angry, proper deep angry. "You're going down, now!"She screamed at him and let out her biggest super-yowl ever. Well, she'd only done it twice before.

Before the wave of sound hit him, Tigerstar disappeared the way I suppose I do. Maybe if I turned invisible too . . .

Before I vanished, I noticed Lionblaze leading Dovewing and Firestar over with Jayfeather following shortly behind.

"It's Tigerstar!" I screamed at the others, and almost instantly they got into the battle position.

"Lunarwing!" Hawktalon screamed at me, evidently having the same idea as me, "Turn invisible!"

I nodded, closed my eyes and let the feeling consume me. When I opened my eyes I regretted it and almost closed them instantly.

First thing I noticed was that Hawktalon, Lionblaze and Dovewing weren't as visible. I mean, I could sort of see through them. Firestar must have taken Jayfeather somewhere else because neither of them was around.

Then, as my eyes scanned the forest, I noticed, surrounding us were hundreds of cats with dark flecked pelts, their original colours barely showing through. "IT'S A TRAP! THEY HAVE HUNDREDS OF CATS HERE!" I yowled to my clanmates.

"Where?!" Hawktalon asked, clearly confused and scared.

Then, when I didn't reply: "Lunarwing, tell us," Lionblaze commanded, clearly trying to hide his fear. Even if he was undefeatable, he still got scared.

"LUNARWING!" Jayfeather called out, begging me to answer.

I was panicking and wanted to scream. Out of the blue, I felt something build up inside me, in the place where I stored the feeling to be invisible, and it became so intense that it felt like I would die if I didn't let it out.

I closed my eyes and let the feeling expand around me. Suddenly Hawktalon, Lionblaze and Dovewing weren't faded anymore. They were as real as the Dark Forest cats surrounding us.

Tigerstar's grin faltered for a moment as he realised that I had brought cats with me. Then his eyes shut for a second and when they opened again the hundreds of cats were gone, along with Lionblaze, leaving me and Hawktalon facing Tigerstar.

"Holy StarClan! Where is Hawktalon?!" I heard Lionblaze scream.

We must be in another reality or something. Think of it like two worlds, one where all the Clans live and the other in the same realm as StarClan and the Dark Forest. The cats from the StarClan and Dark Forest are able to visit our world, though the cats from the Clans can't go to the StarClan and Dark Forest realm . . . so how was I here?

"Heheheh, just me and you Twolegs," Tigerstar sneered at us, then lunged at me.

I was dodging, ducking and weaving around this large warrior's attack when Hawktalon jumped on his back and started scratching it like she did when she made dirt; then again there wasn't much difference between this cat and the stuff you find in the dirtplace.

He rolled over and Hawktalon flew off him and landed with a thud. I was worried, but then she got up her tail swishing in annoyance. Almost a second later she was jumping at him and he was running for me.

I ran at him as fast as I could. Hawktalon made contact with him and was about to scratch him, when I bashed into him making him fly backwards.

He got up, much to my aggravation and ran at Hawktalon. His claws scratched her face and she let out a yowl. He slid backwards, his claws digging into the dirt.

I started running around him as fast as I could, making dust fly around. Hawktalon jumped over me with great ease and screeched at him. He flew in my direction and I barely had time to fold back my ears before he bashed into me.

Hawktalon didn't account for the weight of the cat that landed on me. I got flung to the side and crashed into a tree.

We jumped on the weakened tom and started scratching at him madly. We put all our strength into the attack with renewed hope.

Eventually, he knocked us back, but he didn't look like he was in any better shape than we were.

He slowly started walking over to us and leaned in close. I prepared to slice the sly grin off of his muzzle. I could smell his foul breath across my face and my whiskers curled backwards.

He looked me in the eye. "You will always be destined to be one of us."

* * *

><p>Wow, all I can say is that this has taken forever to update. Lunarwing hasn't been well, and it hasn't been easy to find time when we're both free.<p>

This chapter explains a lot and we hope you like it *Lunarwing typing away at keyboard while smiling like the Evil Chesire cat*

Well, this was also a funny chapter to write. We discussed some possibilities which will hopefully appear in Clan Craziness (if I ever update XD). Eh, I feel like sharing a few now.  
>1.<em> . . .Then she left with Mothwing on her tail. <em>As I was writing this sentance, Lunarwing pictured Mothwing sitting on Leopardstar's tail and being dragged behind.  
>2. When we renamed Lunarwing as Lunar-Pancake, we had an alternate version where Hawktalon was then renamed Hawkfluff. Then during the battle with Tigerstar she yelled "Never fear, Hawkfluff is here!"<br>3. Tigerstar was called Tiggystar.  
>4. Lunarwing failed and wrote <em>"He got up and was using our back legs . . ."<br>_And that is all we will share with you . . . for now :P

I hope that we left you questioning our story and how on Earth it will finish and also that we left some funny and weird pictures in your head.

Please review and till next time

~Lunarwing and Hawktalon *both fly away on magic clotheslines*


	30. Dawn of the Battle Marked by Kits

Do I have to say it? Everyone knows what goes here. I'll say it anyways. REVIEW ANSWERS!

Rainkit: I shall use the cookies

Looking For Something New: I might use Tiggystar for Clan Craziness :D

ShinigamiinPeru: I never really liked Tigerstar.

Azureestrella: Thanks and RIP to Graystripe.

Jayleaf1: heheh, you're really good at writing comedy :D

falconer54: saving Flametail was actually Lunarwing's idea (credit to Lunarwing)

Foxstar - Leader of FoxClan: Thanks for reviewing and you'll have to wait and find out more about Lunarwing and Hawktalon.

Green Paw: That's a great idea! I'll consult Lunarwing about it.

Jayleaf1: HA I DID UPDATE TODAY! :P

Read on, my loyal warriors!

* * *

><p>2 moons later . . .<p>

Hawktalon

"Hawktalon! Hawktalon!" Swiftkit's mew sounded in my ears.

I yawned and opened my eyes to see the young black and white kit sitting in front of me. The light was dim, but I could tell the sun was just beginning to rise outside. "Yes Swiftkit, what is it?"

"Do you want to play?" His eyes sparkled.

I let out an amused purr. Kits. Always wanting to play, even at the early hours of the morning.

"What do you want to play?" I asked him.

"Uh . . ." The question seemed to surprise him. "How about moss ball!"

I smiled. He'd chosen a game that I could participate in without too much effort. Swiftkit was definitely a thinker.

"Sure," I said. "Do you want me to help get some moss?"

He nodded his white and black patched head. "I'll need some help please."

I stretched and got to my paws, then followed the bouncing kit out of the nursery. He ran past the empty fresh kill pile and to the medicine den, where Jayfeather stored his moss then disappeared inside.

I decided it was best to wait outside. Jayfeather would accept being woken up by a kit, but if I was in there too . . .

Swiftkit ran out of the medicine den and skidded to a halt in front of me. "I was looking for moss and I accidentally woke up Jayfeather." He giggled. "He told me that there wasn't any moss and definitely not for throwing around."

"Hmmm," I thought to myself.

"Hmmm," Swiftkit copied me.

"Aha!" I exclaimed.

"Aha!" Swiftkit said.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you want to hear what I'm going to say?"

Swiftkit nodded.

"You stay here and I'll be back with moss," I said, realising suddenly how lame it sounded out loud.

Swiftkit's ears drooped and his paws scuffled the dirt. "Okay."

I looked up at the sky. It was getting lighter by the minute and we didn't have much time left. "Wait, that's boring. I have a new idea!"

Swiftkit was instantly alert.

"We can use my nest. I can go and get more moss later," I explained.

"I'll beat you there!" Swiftkit took off again.

I walked over to the nursery after the kit. I stuck my head in and he almost bumped into my nose dragging my whole nest along the floor.

"I think that's too much moss," I said.

Swiftkit mumbled something that sounded like 'no such thing as too much moss'. I grabbed the moss and helped to haul my nest out of the nursery. When we got to the clearing, I was surprised to find that there were no cats up yet. Luckily, it wasn't even dawn yet.

Swiftkit broke a bit of moss off and squished it against the ground into a round ball shape. "Go long!"

I walked quickly over to the opposite side of the fresh kill pile, using it as an obstacle to hit the moss over. Swiftkit whacked it with a front paw and I hit it back with my tail.

Swiftkit dashed to catch the moss. He leapt and caught it in his mouth. "You're out!" he said, once he'd dropped the moss.

My ears drooped in fake disappointment. "The next cat can have a go," I said.

Swiftkit looked confused as I walked and sat beside the nursery. "There is no other cat to have a turn."

"Don't be so sure," came a squeak from the nursery. A pale gray streak erupted from the nursery and a paw hit the moss ball away from Swiftkit.

"Hey," Swiftkit protested. "That's not fair."

Swiftkit took off after his sister, who was kicking the moss in front of her then kicking it again when she reached it again.

I purred, watching the two kits race around the camp. Soon I'd have kits like that . . .

Swiftkit finally reached the moss ball first and whacked it with all of the power he had. It flew into the warriors den, and the two kits ran after it.

"What are you doing in here?" I heard a sleepy voice asked the kits.

"Swiftkit hit the moss ball in here," Mosskit said.

"Why are you up so early?" asked the warrior.

"I wanted to play!" Swiftkit said loudly. "Do you want to play with us?"

"Uh, sure," replied the warrior, uncertain.

Mosskit whacked the moss ball out of the warriors den and Swiftkit raced after it. Mosskit followed with a sleepy looking red tom.

I rolled my eyes. Of course Foxleap had to be the one they woke up. His amber eyes blinked as they scanned the clearing and I swear to StarClan that he instantly woke up when he saw me, sitting beside the nursery.

He said something to Mosskit, and then walked over to me.

"Good morning," he said and seated himself beside me.

"Sorry they woke you up," I said.

"No, its fine," he replied. "I was half awake anyway. If I'd known you were out here, I would have come out and joined in."

"Yeah, I could have used the help," I told him. "That running was tiring."

He nuzzled me with his head. "How many times do I have to tell you? Take it easy. You're expecting kits and you should know that you can't run around."

"I do take it easy," I said.

He laughed. "If that's taking it easy, I'm a mouse."

I smiled. "Well, I'm a cat and I'm hungry."

"Oh no," he whispered, crouching low to the ground. "Don't eat me, beautiful and majestic cat."

I stood over him and placed a paw gently on his scruff. I opened my mouth to pretend-eat him, when a wave of pain racked my body.

I yowled and sat down abruptly, then closed my mouth and hoped I didn't wake anyone.

Foxleap was instantly by my side. "What's wrong?"

"I-I-I don't know," I stammered, the shock of the pain leaving me dazed.

"Foxleap's eyes widened. "Wait right here." He'd run off before I had a chance to ask him where he was going.

I turned back to the two kits playing with the moss ball. A few of the warriors had finally woken up and were sitting around the camp, cleaning themselves or eating the left over fresh kill from the night before.

I gritted my teeth as another wave of pain attacked my body.

"Hawktalon!" Foxleap's call sounded through the camp. I looked to see him sprinting back to me, mouth full of herbs and Jayfeather trailing behind. I noticed Lunarwing race out of camp.

I had a moment to briefly wonder why Lunarwing was leaving camp, before Jayfeather and Foxleap shepherded me into the nursery.

"Hawktalon, what happened to your nest?" Foxleap inquired.

"Moss ball," I panted. The pain waves were coming more frequently now.

"Squirrelflight!" Jayfeather yelled. "Wake up and move!"

Squirrelflight blinked open her eyes, and then was rudely shoved out by Jayfeather. Next thing I was aware of was Foxleap pushing me down into the warm nest.

"I got a stick!" Lunarwing ran to me and placed the stick in my mouth.

Suddenly a huge pain wave crashed over me and black dots swarmed my vision. "Foxleap."

"Hawktalon! Stay with me. You can do this," he said quickly, licking my head.

"I love you Foxleap," I gasped and closed my eyes.

**Lunarwing**

Hawktalon closed her eyes and I turned and ran from the nursery. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't bear to see my best friend in such pain.

I bolted through the camp and into the forest. I ran and ran, until I was certain I was lost. I stopped, panting and looked around to see where I was.

I had stopped in the dense undergrowth, with a tree to my left. I walked forward and stopped when I heard voices.

"Today," said a deep voice. "Today we are a rising army, but tomorrow we will rule the forest."

"Today is the day. Today we will conquer the clans." Another voice spoke.

I gasped silently, wished myself invisible and crept forward. In front of my eyes was a huge clearing, which strangely, I'd never seen before and it was full to the brim with cats that all had dark flecks in their fur.

Standing above the crowd of cats, high in a tree, Tigerstar and Mapleshade addressed the cats.

_No! _

Tigerstar spoke up. "Today we fight."

_This can't be happening. Not today. Hawktalon is having her kits!_

Mapleshade piped up. "This is the final day the clans will ever see."

I turned and ran.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Good? Bad? Tell me?<p>

Anyway, we are so sorry about the slow update (yes, again). We haven't been seeing each other much lately, so there has been no progress. Plus, Hawktalon got a guitar and a mentor (XD) so that has been taking up a lot of time.

The next update may not be for a while (at least 2 weeks) as Hawktalon is away for a 11 day Scout camp!

See ya later!

~Hawktalon out *hovers away on a floating cookie*


	31. Names

**Guys I am seriously SO SORRY! Excuses at the bottom for really really slow update . . . anyways . . . REVIEW ANSWERS!**

**ShinigamiinPeru: Long live the kits!**

**KatieTheDragonRider: Thank you :)**

**VARKU: Lol **

**Rainkit: Oh no! Rainkit has seen the connection . . . **

**jayleaf1: Time differences are so confusing!**

**dixicorn: XD**

**CinderStar: heheh, I liked the pancake thing too**

**SaraAcornpaw: We're from Australia! Just so you know :D**

**Acornpaw: No, I don't think it will ruin the books. We did change a lot to fit our characters.**

**Samredlamb7: I hate Mapleshade too**

**Robinpaw: Getting ideas from stories is great! Don't feel like you're stealing something if you use a bit in your story. It's inspiration!**

**Green Paw: Go the exploding squirrels!**

**Lilysplash: Yes I had to change Onestar's mind. It annoyed me in the books how he was like that to Firestar**

**SteelLark: That's what I'm here to do. Make you laugh at evil pancakes XD**

**Foxstar - Leader of FoxClan: You get floating cookies from the floating cookie shop**

**Riverstorm: You are cool!**

**Icetail of WindClan - Meta If: My mum keeps saying Lunar Hawk Wing Talon XD**

**Looking For Something New: I ish back!**

**Fire-eye of ShadeClan: We had heard, but we weren't sure about their names being Dovewing and Ivypool.**

**Maplepaw46: Waffles are pretty awesome!**

**KGC112: Don't be too harsh on us. It was our first chapter of our first fanfiction. As you read the story you can see how much we have learnt from there**

**Flaming Crow: Tigerstar is cool!**

**SilverHeart24: Thanks**

**Grrrrrrrr: Microwaved marshmallows? I'll have to try that one day.**

**Flaming Crow: Thanks for all your reviews. I don't know whether cats can smile or not, but I imagine them opening their jaws partly in a smile. Btw, GUITARS ARE AWESOME!**

**Blueeclipse: Thank you**

**Yellowtail of SkyClan: I love Doctor Who! It's the best!**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, they mean a lot. Anyways, read on.**

* * *

><p><em>Mapleshade piped up. "This is the final day the clans will ever see."<em>

_I turned and ran._

Chapter 31

**Lunarwing**

_No! NO! This can't be happening!_ _Not today! Why today?_ These were the thoughts rattling throughout my head as I sprinted full pelt into camp. I skidded to a stop in front of Firestar, gasping and panting for breath

"Lunarwing, what happened? What is it?" Firestar questioned, sounding very concerned.

"Dark Forest . . . attack . . . today . . ." I said through gasps.

"So soon?" Firestar asked.

I nodded, slowly regaining my breath.

"Find Dovewing and Lionblaze; I will check on Hawktalon and Jayfeather to see if she's done kitting," he instructed me.

I nodded and looked around for Dovewing. I saw her talking to Ivypool and Bumblestripe.

I ran over. "Dovewing, Ivypool, it's started. I saw them in the forest," I told the.

"What? Who? Huh?" Bumblestripe exclaimed very confused.

"Not now! Busy! I'll explain later," I told him sternly.

"Okay . . ." he said sarcastically. I glared at him. I did not need this mouse-brain annoying me now.

"Move, now . . ."I told him. You could practically see the venom dripping from my lips.

He backed away, then at a good distance he turned and bolted across camp

"Okay, Lunarwing and your Venom Lips, what is going on?" Ivypool asked, half annoyed at having been interrupted.

"Dark Forest in the woods they're going to attack . . . sometime today," I told them a little nervous.

"See I told you I could hear cats in the forest - too many for a Patrol" Dovewing exclaimed to her sister.

"Okay. . . okay . . . settle the sibling rivalry for now. We have evil shadow cats about to attack," I told them, not very shocked that they would have a sibling rivalry.

"It's not that easy, you know. You've got Hawktalon, you know about sibling rivalry," Ivypool said in a revenge sweet tone, but Hawktalon was not my sister and since I was the Queen of comebacks this victory was going to be too easy.

"She isn't my sister, but I grew up around her," I said back in that tone.

Ivypool looked taken aback that Hawktalon wasn't my sister. She opened her mouth to retort, when her sister interrupted.

"Priorities please!" Dovewing screamed and ran towards Lionblaze to inform him.

I nodded at Ivypool and ran towards the nursery to visit Hawktalon. Her kitting was done and three little fluff balls laid around her.

The kit furthest to the left was a red she-cat with light brown stripes. The one somewhat squished in the middle was a sandy gray tom with black flecks. The final kit was a pure white tom. They were amazing.

I was suddenly hit by a wave of guilt. My best friend just went through the worst time in her life and I wasn't there to help. I looked from the kits to Hawktalon's light brown face. Her gentle eyes were watching me.

"Aww, they are so cute," I told her. "Have you named them?"

Foxleap was beaming away like he was a child in a toy shop. Hawktalon was smiling also.

"Lunarwing, I need to talk to you privately," she said to me, ignoring my question. She looked at Foxleap, hinting to him that he should move out.

"I'll bring you some fresh kill" Foxleap said to her warmly.

My brown furred friend smiled as he left.

"Lunarwing I'm not sure if I was drugged or not, but in the middle of my kitting, Jayfeather hissed something in my ear to snap me awake again. I just want to confirm. Are you or are you not going out with Jayfeather?"

Oh StarClan! Warning bells went off in my head, but just before I answered Firestar saved me.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet under the Highrock for a Clan meeting" Firestar yowled.

I looked at Hawktalon and she stood up, leaving her kits sleeping in their warm bed.

She walked out next to her in case she fell. Foxleap charged to Hawktalon's other side for the same reason. He'd dropped the squirrel in his haste.

When all the cats were assembled, Firestar started to speak.

"Cats of ThunderClan, I am here with bad news. You have surely heard rumours about the Dark Forest coming to power, and I'm here to settle them. They are true; the Dark Forest has gathered an army of cats, both dead and living."

"Living?" asked a cat, its voice shaking.

"Yes, living. They have found a way to travel from their world to ours and contact select cats. They feed those cats lies, build upon their strongest emotion, then train them and tell them that the Dark Forest is helping them. So when the time comes the cats will take the Dark Forest's side in this battle. They are training an army."

Cats began to talk worriedly among themselves, questioning who could have been involved. The noise level rose to a stage that even Firestar's loud mew couldn't be heard over it.

But Hawktalon's could.

"Quiet!" she yowled. I swear you could see the force of her voice blow the dust away from her.

All cats in the clearing were immediately silent and turned to look at her. "This is a very serious battle against some very serious cats. What makes them ruthless killers, one thing that they don't follow is the warrior code. They kill cats. They murder. They betray. They will do anything for total control over the clans." She sat down and faced Firestar.

"Hawktalon raises a good point," the ThunderClan leader said. "Which means in this battle we must kill our opponents. I know it is against the warrior code, but StarClan can't do much to stop this battle from happening.

"Now go and prepare. Eat some food and relax before the upcoming battle. And keep in mind: today you are fighting for ThunderClan. The Clan rests on your shoulders." Firestar shuffled his paws. "May I speak to the apprentices?"

All the cats started yowling and running to where they were supposed to be. I ran into the medicine den to help Jayfeather sort the herbs.

"_Lunarwing,"_ a voice whispered.

I looked around for the source of the voice. There was no one besides Jayfeather, and the voice sounded nothing like him. "Who are you? What do you want with me?" I demanded.

Jayfeather looked up.

"_Did you forget me Lunarwing?"_ It whispered in a tone that I knew belonged to one cat and one cat only.

"Go back to the hole you came from," I spat at him. "Tigerstar if you touch me I will chase your tail out of the Clan lands."

"_What is the matter Lunarwing? Your destiny is coming. Your destiny to betray the Clan cats and raise as the dark cat that you are,"_ he snickered, still invisible.

"You wish," I told him, annoyed that he'd even think I'd betray my friends.

"_Then we will show you otherwise,"_ He sneered. Then his paw crashed onto my face and plunged me into the deep descending darkness.

**Hawktalon**

I carried the kits to the medicine den with help from Foxleap and Lionblaze. The Dark Forest would not ever have my kits.

I'd figured with Foxleap that the medicine den was easier to defend than the nursery, since the medicine den was a dead-end and a very well camouflaged one at that. We planned to hide the kits in the store-room and cover them with leaves and a few herbs that Jayfeather wasn't using to cover their scent.

I entered the medicine den and Squirrelflight already in there, grooming her two kits.

I lay down and my kit started suckling. I'd noticed that the white tom I carried was mewling with a little tone to his mew and my cat instincts knew that it meant he wanted food.

Foxleap came over, carrying the gray kit. The little kit reminded me of something, but I couldn't place it.

"Should we name them?" asked Foxleap.

"Yes, I think we should," I replied as Lionblaze brought in the last. He laid it down at my belly and nodded goodbye.

"I think the one that looks like me should be Reedkit," Foxleap said. "Her brown stripes remind me of the reeds in RiverClan territory."

I nodded. "I like that name. What about the white one?"

As I said that the little kit let out a little yowl. "What about Howlingkit?" Foxleap said.

I nodded again. Foxleap was a creative cat. He looked at me, satisfied and said, "You can name the last one."

I looked down at the sandy gray kit. He had a white flash on his chest in the vague shape of a bird's wing. I suddenly realised who he reminded me of. "Thrushkit."

Foxleap purred. "You're amazing, you know that."

I looked down at the newly named kits and they had stopped suckling. For now they were full.

"Come on, let's place them in with Squirrelflight," I said.

"Aren't you staying?" Foxleap was suddenly serious again.

"I want to help ThunderClan!" I said.

"No, you need to rest," Foxleap insisted.

I opened my mouth to reply again, and realised he was right. I was so tired. "Fine, I'll stay in here."

Foxleap's eyes softened. "Thank you Hawktalon. It will put me at ease to know you're safe with the kits."

I nodded and stood up. I grabbed Thrushkit, Foxleap grabbed Howlingkit and Squirrelflight took Reedkit. I squeezed into the store-room and got comfortable in the moss that had been shoved in for comfort. I lay down and my three kits were soon snoozing in my belly fur once again.

Suddenly in bounded Swiftkit and Mosskit. They stopped when they saw me and Swiftkit mewed, "Hawktalon! You're better!"

"Yes, but I'm very tired so I need to get some sleep," I said.

"Oh, okay," Swiftkit said in a loud whisper. Then he turned to Mosskit and said, "I'm tired too, Mosskit."

Mosskit yawned. "Yeah, I can sleep some more."

The two kits got comfortable and settled down to sleep in the confined space. I closed my eyes and did my best to stop my thoughts from wandering to the chaos that was to follow.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. Months in between updates . . . I am so sorry! Life has been at me lately. Reasons:<strong>

**1. School**

**2. Sailing**

**3. School**

**4. Doctor Who**

**5. School**

**6. School**

**7. Guitar**

**8. Scouts**

**9. My new budgie, Squeaky. I would have updated about an hour ago, but there was a little bird running around on my feet. Let me tell you, that is very distracting.**

**10. One of my friends, who turned out to be my neighbour has been over a lot recently.**

**11. I was about to publish and accidentally saved over this chapter**

**12. Did I mention school?**

**Okay I think that's enough for now.**

**I promise to update more often from now on . . . with a reasonable length chapter. I'll put it in my schedule for the week :) I won't go all MIA on you again.**

**Eheheh, they now has spell check! It does not like that sentence XD**

**How did you like the chapter? Next chapter is what you've all been waiting for . . . no not a donut, the battle!**

**Please review :D**

**'till next time**  
><strong>~Hawktalon *stands up and walks lazliy out of room*<strong>


	32. Horrible Truth

**Review answers! *Tarzan sound in background***

**dixicorn: I didn't know it took that long to write the Lord of the Rings. You learn something new every day. Like the other day, Lunarwing taught her teacher how to spell potato.**

**Icetail of WindClan - MetaIf: There shall be an amazing exit today for sure . . . I was just feeling lazy**

**michal613: Okay, we give you donut**

**Rainkit: You're one smart pie . . . I just made that up . . . XD **

**NaoKyeRay: Yeah, homework is stupid. As I type I'm supposed to be doing homework . . . and Lunarwing is too **

**Jayleaf1: I haven't got any time over the weekend, which is really annoying, but here's a donut anyway**

**Noxy the Proxy: Lots of plot twisties in this chapter Tigerstar says things but you must read the story to find out (~Lunarwing)**

**KestrelstarXAmberstar: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll review your story when it comes out :D**

**Flaming Crow: Thanks for the review . . . and I may or may not have just accidentally spelt your username as Flaming Cow . . . XD**

**Maplepaw46: hehehe, evil pancakes are evil. They may taste good, but they are evil!**

**Distantwave: Battle sort of begins in this chapter. Also, answer to random question of the day: Hawktalon likes chocolate choc chip muffin the best and so does Lunarwing!**

**WarriorsFan1364: Warriors is great!**

**Lunarwing: NOW ON WITH THE STORY! WHAHAHAHAH!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32<strong>

**Lunarwing**

What was this place? It was so dark and creepy, a giant forest so twisted with evil that the trees reeked of death. The only place it could be . . . The Dark Forest. Damn Tigerstar for sending me here again!

I had to get out of here, but I was extremely screwed in that department because I had no clue how to get out of this crazy place. Maybe if . . .

I heard laughter so I guessed it was him. What part of 'I am good and won't join the Dark Forest' did that cat just not get through his mouse brain?

"Tigerstar I know it's you!" I said, starting to get clearly annoyed at this maddening example of a cat. "Show yourself before I walk away and not come back."

The cat appeared out of the trees with a grin that told me everything I needed to know. "No matter what you do to me I will never fall to your side Tigerstar!" I screamed at him fiercely. I hissed and my fur fluffed up in anger. I was sick of him.

"So, you still defend your loyalty to StarClan . . . Would you still defend them if they lied to you Lunarwing?" He asked me with a smirk.

"Yes! Tigerstar, I am a medicine cat! Nothing will ever make me betray them!" I hissed at him, but that didn't mean I wasn't curious to what he meant.

"Your doubtful, aren't you Lunarwing," Tigerstar told me. "Let me tell you the story of two cats." He walked off and waved his tail, beckoning me to follow him.

I gulped and against all my better judgement, I followed this evil cat into the Darkness. I had no way of escape anyway. Hopefully curiosity won't kill this cat.

Tigerstar began speaking as we walked. "These two cats were not ordinary; they were ancient cats. In the beginning they were both great friends, and good and friendly cats, but then one cat took the shaded path down the dark road. Her friend tried everything to stop this from happening, but the darkness had claimed her soul. So she took the opposite path and turned to the stars."

"What happened next?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me. I don't care how evil this cat was, he told a good story.

"Years later, these cats reunited in conflict. They fought in battle, with their special powers sent to them from the ancient Clans; TigerClan, LeopardClan and LionClan. Forces collided and the Clans were nearly destroyed from the clash. Learning from this, the two cats made a truce, so they'd never have to fight again, but it didn't last. The dark cat's hunger for power grew, until one day she attacked again, breaking the truce."

I gasped. That dark cat must be pretty evil.

"Seeing her friend's peril, the cat of the light trapped the cat of the darkness inside a waking dream, where she was trapped until she had forgotten everything that had happened. But as a last desperate act, the dark cat dragged her old friend into the dream with her."

"Can they get out?" I asked. This story was so cool!

"But only if their battle is to be fought again," Tigerstar finished calmly. "They were said to lead their old allies into battle once again."

"Did the dark side have a name?" I inquired, thinking all Star Wars dark side verse light side. Sound familiar?

"Back then it was known as the Dark Cascade, but now you're standing in the middle of it. Now more commonly known as the Dark Forest," Tigerstar answered. "And the light side was the Realm of Stars. All cats believe in the Realm of Stars, but it is now known as StarClan."

I nodded. This had some cool plot twists. Though, despite the awesome plot, this contained some vital information. I had to finish here and get back to ThunderClan. We could be facing a bigger threat than the Dark Forest if that story was true. A threat so big it even affected StarClan and the Tribe cats in the mountains.

But first, just one more question. "What were the names of these cats?" I questioned. We needed to know the name of our possible enemy.

Tigerstar looked to me, a grin on his muzzle and a glint in his eye. He stopped walking and leaned closer to me, his hot breath tickling my ear fur. "Strange you should ask. They were Hawk of the Blazing Talons and Wing of the Bloody Moon. But they are now known as Hawktalon and Lunarwing."

* * *

><p><strong>And the world gasps . . . overkill?<strong>

**So how did you like it? Quick update, though shortish chapter. Was it good? Bad? Randomness XD?**

**Guys I am sorry to have disappointed you last update, but here's a donut anyway! (O) Yay for donuts!**

**Please review, and leave any constructive critisism neatly folded inside the review envelope. Thank you.**

**Until the return of . . .**  
><strong>~Lunarwing and Hawktalon *vanish into the night, making weird owl noises*<strong>

**Hoot hoot**


	33. So It Begins

**AND . . . srewsnA wevieR . . . hehe . . .**

**Icetail of WindClan - Meta-If: Overkill? _NEVER!_ XD**

**ShoutFinder: I know things moved quickly in the first chapter, it's our first chapter of our first fanfiction, but we have improved a lot since then**

**NaoKyeRay: Thanks for the review and for saving me from the pancake!**

**jayleaf1: Thanks for pointing out the years bit, we got a little carried away and didn't think about Warrior language :D**

**Noxy the Proxy: New chapter!**

**Smokepaw: Thanks for all the reviews! And please don't die, I don't think anyone wants that . . . :)**

**SteelLark: Hawktalon and Lunarwing's faces while writing this: XD**

**Blossomstar: You're awesome too!**

**Flaming Crow: Now that I read over it again, Tigerstar is telling it like a father**

**MoonstarTheWarriorCat: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Skylark: Yeah, we changed the Last Hope to fit our characters! I have to admit, it's quite fun!**

**Foxstar - Leader of FoxClan: Thank you, I like plot twists **

**Maplepaw46: UPDATE NOW! XD**

**Update Soon: Thanks, but we are planning a sequel to this story! So there will be more!**

**Flamechild1998: . . . Wow, you're really smart to piece together all of that. I'm not saying that it's right, I'm not saying that it's wrong. All I'm going to say is wait and find out if you're right :D**

**On with ze chappie :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33<strong>

**Hawktalon**

I woke up to a loud sneeze beside my left ear. I looked around and saw Mosskit peeping up at me with green eyes. "The leaves were tickling my nose."

I laughed softly and lay back down, snuggling in with the kits. The three kits were awoken by my movements and began suckling.

I purred, looking down at them lovingly.

Suddenly a head popped into the store-room. I fluffed up until I realised that it was only Squirrelflight. Her eyes were wide and she was covered in scratches.

"They're here!" she panted. "We need your help! I'll get Daisy to mind the kits."

I don't want to let these three precious bundles of fur out of my sight, but I know that Daisy can handle all of the kits.

I sighed, reluctant to let the kits go and rose to my paws. I walked carefully away from my kits, licking each of them between the ears before I left.

I noticed Daisy walking over to the store-room and nodded in greeting. "Daisy, thank you for taking care of the kits."

She dipped her head. "I haven't done anything yet, so why are you thanking me now?"

"Because I might not be able to later," I told her solemnly.

I looked at her sadly, then walked past her and out into the clearing. It was full of chaos! Cats everywhere, creating a bloodbath that would make even the oldest stars cry.

I notice Jayfeather and a dazed-looking Lunarwing healing every cat that they could, feeding them herbs that would help with their strength and endurance.

A pile of herbs is pushed in my face. "Eat," demanded Lunarwing, turning back to Brackenfur, who was refusing herbs.

I observe the battle quickly, taking in everything in sight. I saw cats that scared me. Cats I thought would never be here, in my home.

I noticed Foxleap was battling Mapleshade. He slashed at her throat but she swatted his paw away, twisting it in an awkward angle. He opened his mouth and added a shout to the noise already filling every part of the clearing.

_No one does that to my friends,_ I thought. _No one does that to my mate!_

I yowled and hurled myself into battle, scratching every Dark Forest cat I passed, until I reached Foxleap. I launched myself over his form, teeth bared in anger more intense than an insane badger. I landed on Mapleshade's back and sunk my teeth into her shoulder, hearing her hiss in pain.

Foxleap attacked with renewed anger, reared up on his haunches, hacking with his good paw. Mapleshade rolled over, crushing me under her weight. All the air was squashed from my lungs. Seeing this, Foxleap hissed and swiped a paw at her white underbelly, slicing her open.

I ran my claws down her back as I scrambled out of her hold. She got to her paws and ran at Foxleap, going in for a death-blow.

"No!" I yelled and did all I could. I sunk my teeth into her tail. She turned around and swiped a paw at my nose. I ducked and pulled her tail. She turned around as much as she possibly could and spat at me.

I lost it and charged for the evil cat. I aimed for her chest, but at the last moment I turned up and slashed her throat wide open. Her mouth opened in horror, her eyes glazed over and she fell over, dead.

I looked at Foxleap, covered in blood. "Good work," he said encouragingly.

I looked down at the dead cat, her blood making a pool around her body. I felt a sudden rush of sympathy and regret. I'd just ended this cat's life in a swipe to the neck. I felt horrible. But she was trying to take my home and friends away from me, so she had it coming for a long time.

I look up to survey the battle. I noticed one of the Dark Forest cats turn around to see me standing over Mapleshade's limp form, which was slowly fading from existence. "She's dead! Mapleshade's dead!"

I expected for all the Dark Forest cats to turn tail and retreat back to the confines of their forest, but instead they did the opposite. In a rage, they fought harder to wipe us out.

Foxleap and I began fighting cats that came from the surrounding battles. More Dark cats poured into the clearing, as if blocking out all hope with their darkness.

We were soon backed up against the rock wall below Highledge. We were surrounded by merciless cats who swiped at us every now and then, letting us know that we were in their power. I was exhausted, bleeding and had no strength left to fight.

I looked up to the stars for the final time before I would surely die. They were so beautiful, twinkling in the dimming sky. I briefly spotted a shooting star, flying through the twilight sky.

_So beautiful,_ I thought. A paw swiped across my brow and send blood gushing down my face.

My vision must have blurred from the blood because I saw the very stars falling from the sky. I shook my head and the blood cleared from my eyes, but the stars were still falling.

"Foxleap," I hissed. "Look up."

He looked up and his mouth went slack. The Dark cats surrounding us looked up to see the falling stars. The stars were falling from the sky.

One huge star, as big as a comet, came crashing into the atmosphere and straight towards us. It came down in the middle of the lake and sent a huge wave of light, flooding everything.

It was so bright I had to close my eyes. When the majority of the light subsided, I opened my eyes slowly and looked to the source of the light.

A lone figure was standing at the top of the clearing, looking down. The light came from behind him . . . no wait. Now that I look closer, it is coming from him. All of a sudden a strike of lightning struck the cat covered the ThunderClan camp in a flash of light.

The light faded, revealing a grand and powerful tom glaring at all the shadowy cats under his eye line. His white paws kneaded the ground as his autumn coloured pelt seemed to shine in the light he was providing.

At this point, all battle had been paused in awe of the mysterious cat. He lifted his head in power and mewed, "Leave my Clan alone." His voice was like thunder shaking the Earth. "Or we'll force you."

As he spoke the words, cats appeared behind him and all along the top of the clearing, bathed in their own white glow. Many of them I assumed were the cats from the books. Redtail. Spottedleaf. Bluestar. Whitestorm.

StarClan had come to the rescue!

But just as the flame of hope had been ignited again, we heard a sinister voice speak from the clearing, "But we're not leaving just yet."

We all turned to see a tiny black tom with a collar of spikes standing at the trampled entrance to the ThunderClan camp, rows of shadowy cats standing behind him. "The scouting patrol has done their work, now in come the warriors."

* * *

><p><strong>:O<strong>

**So, quickish update. We're trying to work around assignments at the moment. I just used an afternoon I needed for assignments and homework to update this FanFiction. But don't worry! It's only a maths assignment . . . the worst kind.**

**Please review and tell me which cats you think will die? **

**Peace out!**  
><strong>~Hawktalon and Lunarwing *roll away with all body parts inside jumper*<strong>


	34. Amid the Battle

NaoKyeRae: You may now find out who dies . . . or not . . . well, not really. Not much is explained about death . . . yet

Ilovecatsz: Well this battle threatens all of them, so they have to defend themselves, don't they?

jayleaf1: We just had to bring Scourge back XD

Geronimo13: Thanks for all the reviews! We're glad you like the fic!

monshroom420: Thank you too for all the reviews! They mean a lot to us.

Midnight: Hehehe (*Hawktalon sees username* Look! A badger reviewed our story!) Thanks for reviews!

Flamechild1998: . . . please don't eat your leg . . . and stop reading our minds. It's getting creepy now XD

Flaming Crow: Thank you for the review! Me and Hawktalon totally agree that math is annoying . . . we are currently being tested mathematically by the school which Hawktalon wishes me not to go into detail so I do not bore you

Smokepaw: Sure, I'll read your story!

Icetail of WindClan - Meta-If: No spoilers here.

Rainkit: Oh yes it is BloodClan . . . may we come inside now? XD

Silent Arrancar: Yep, it's Scourge :D

Foxstar - Leader of FoxClan: All will be answered . . .

Blossomstar: Spiderleg is kind of grouchy . . . _ALL_ the time!

Rockstripe: 1. I like your username. 2. J.R.R TOLKEIN AS A PROFESSOR! THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME! 3. Thanks for reviewing.

NOW! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

><p>Chapter 34<p>

Lunarwing

"The Scouting patrol has done their work, now in come the warriors," said the tom, obviously the leader of the patrol.

Firestar's voice echoed through the clearing, "Scourge, do I have to kill you again?"

I gasped. Scourge! The evil cat that tried to take over the old forest in the first series! How could he be back? A growl escaped my lips. He'd gone to the Dark Forest.

"I'm like you Firestar, I don't stay dead," replied the cat. "I guess it's in our blood. Though, a little birdie told me that you only have one life left. Let's find out if our bird sings the truth."

Scourge rose to his paws, raised his tail above his head and flicked the tip. The cats came pouring into the clearing like an endless flood. I hear Hawktalon shout, "Just stay away, you fox-hearted cats. The forest is ours!"

I hissed in annoyance. Enough of these Starclan forsaken cats!

All of a sudden, the dark cats advanced from the entrance of camp and at the same time, the StarClan warriors rushed down the rocky slope, too steep for a normal cat to travel on. It was as if night and day were clashing together, and that was never supposed to happen.

Within seconds, the clearing was once again filled with battling cats. Soon enough, we had warriors rushing in to get cobwebs to stop the blood from flowing from their wounds.

"Lunarwing, grab Spiderleg!" Jayfeather commanded from where he was treating Mousewhisker, as the battle erupted into full-scale war. Blood, scratches and ruffled pelts were all I saw.

I noticed Spiderleg in the mass of cats, his fur matted with his own sticky blood. A slice ran deep down his flank, pouring blood. I sped through the battle, gripped his scruff tight and with an almighty heave, he was sped back to the medicine den, where the cats were being treated.

"Jayfeather, I need cobwebs!" I told him urgently. If I didn't get them on Spiderleg soon, he would lose too much blood and I wasn't having that!

Jayfeather grabbed a clump and gave it to me, then turned back to treating a ShadowClan warrior which had been sent here as a messenger.

"Lunarwing, save the cobwebs for someone else. I know as well as you do that I'm not going to make it," Spiderleg croaked sadly. I knew he was right but I never wanted to him to know. "Get Daisy please, I need to tell her something."

I nodded and with a slight grin, sped into the part of the den which was being used as the kit house, as I liked to call it. "Daisy I need you now," and with a flick of my tail I signalled her to come and she obeyed. Squirrelflight moved in to feed her kits and possibly donate some milk to Hawktalon's trio.

Daisy and I sped towards the part of the medicine den where cats were being treated. Outside the brambles, a dark forest cat was flung into the back wall of the camp with a thud. He didn't move.

Daisy seemed horrified at the battle raging on in the clearing. By the time she got to the treating area she was about to cry. I didn't know if it was from the battle or from seeing Spiderleg, but a silent tear fell to the ground.

"Daisy," he whispered his voice weak and beaten. "Please come here." He started coughing and spluttering. I ran over to Jayfeather for emotional support, but looked on at the two cats, my eyes threatening to water.

Daisy took a few steps closer. "Spiderleg, what is it?" Daisy asked. I could clearly hear her distress and misery. Her eyes watered a little, threatening to unleash its endless waves of tears.

"I'm sorry for all the things I have done and said to you. I would take everything back now just to see you smile. I love you so much," Spiderleg whispered to his mate,

"Oh Spiderleg," Daisy gasped, barely controlling herself. "I have never stopped loving you. And I never will."

He smiled a little before closing his eyes and entering into his last and endless sleep.

Daisy couldn't contain her pain any longer. Tears ebbed from her eyes and her cries sounded throughout the medicine den. I heard her muttering something as she pushed her face into Spiderleg's pelt "I'm sorry! Please come back! Starclan can't take you! Please not yet, Spiderleg. No!" she was wailing in pain and grief for her lost loved one.

Jayfeather left Mousewhisker, walked over to Daisy and signalled me to take over Mousewhisker. I left the distraught she-cat with Jayfeather and I started to stick more cobwebs to Mousewhisker, who was drifting in and out of sleep. I have to keep him alert or he could die without me knowing it.

"Hey, Mousewhisker look at me" I told him softly. All strength in my voice left. I couldn't be tough Lunarwing now. Not after that. Not while Hawktalon or any of my friends could be dead outside. "Mousewhisker?"

He groaned, erasing all my fear that he died. "Lunarwing?" I started to rise up. "What is a herb to keep me awake?"

"Shire leaves," I replied.

"I'll go get you some," he volunteered.

I stared at him in disbelief. He wasn't going out there under the circumstances

"Mousewhisker. No." I told him sternly. This tom wasn't very bright if he thought I'd let him out of here. "You're mousebrained if you think I'll let you out there in your current condition." Just as the words left my lips he fainted. One less tom to deal with for now. I made a note to check up on him when he awoke again.

* * *

><p><strong>Firestar<strong>

Cats everywhere. Sadly, I knew some of them. Cats I had met when I first came to the forest. Blood and fur was everywhere. The yowls of my allies and enemies filled my ears.

I scanned the clearing and noticed that Brambleclaw was surrounded by Dark Forest cats, his tail against the rock wall. I dashed to him, slicing any dark pelts that were in my way. I reached the cats and leapt at one, grabbing his scruff and biting down.

Another lashed out at me, but I dodged and ran to another battle as Sorreltail and Feathertail arrived.

"Nice to see you again," I said quickly, before rushing off to help other cats.

I was lost in the frenzy of battle, dealing blows left, right and centre when all of a sudden, I felt a hard cuff on my scruff. I turned my head to see Brokenstar. He bared his teeth at me and hissed.

I rolled over and knocked him away. These cats would not threaten my Clan or any other cat for that matter.

"Brokenstar, you failed at leading your Clan once and you will fail at leading the Dark Forest!" I spat at him, hiding my terror. I would not show my fear to this over-sized rat!

"That is where you are wrong. Soon all the stars will vanish and only bloody darkness and the red rays of the moon will remain," Brokenstar proclaimed, before lunging at me with his claws extened.

I moved to the side quickly and started to dodge his flurry of attacks. I flung my paw at his leg and dropped down to four paws, but he landed more hits on my right front paw.

I yowl escaped my throat and I recoiled backwards. But another blow hit my face. I hissed and started swiping at him, then launched myself onto his back, biting at his neck and scruff.

He rolled, but my claws unfortunately locked into place on his back and I got squashed by his weight. I thought my ribs would crack under this cat's amazing weight.

A grunt of annoyance flew out of my muzzle as I kicked the other tom off my ginger body.

My paws kicked off the dusty blood stained ground and I charged at him. He quickly put up a defence swiping at me, but at the last second I turned and looped back, scratching his pelt and slicing open his side slightly. I left claw marks deep in his fur.

A yowl of agony erupted from his mouth and I wasted no time swiping at his jaw. A red haze crept into my mind and in a matter of seconds his jaw was no longer attached and Brokenstar lay dead on the ground, his essence slowly fading away.

I took a step back, horrified. I never meant to kill him like this. _Oh well. He's gone now. For good._

I whipped my head around to see starry pelts fighting shadowy pelts and so many dead. I would need healing, but not yet. This fight was over, but the battle was far from over. The end of the war seemed like a distant dream . . .

Then I heard his voice.

"So shall we fight Firestar? One last battle for the forest, but this time _I_ _will_ win."

* * *

><p><strong>Lunarwing<strong>

Jayfeather nudged me out of the way and then licked my head as a welldone. "Lunarwing, can you scout around out there and bring back any injured or any. . . bodies," he struggled at the last bit, but turned back to taking care of the warriors.

I darted out and looked around enough to see the battle taking place. But in the midst of the huge battle, a battle was repeating itself. Firestar and Scourge were scrambling around each other in a brutal dance. Firestar pushed Scourge off with a strong kick from his back legs and Scourge landed a few feet away.

_Ladies and Gentleman, in the Red corner we have Scourge and in the Blue corner, Firestar, _I thought with a half-smile. Then scolded myself for being foolish in the middle of a battle in which I could easily lose my life.

I knew I could do nothing to help this fight. I was a healer, not a fighter. I could get help, but I knew that if any cat entered this fight they'd be up against a Dark Forest cat twice their power. Spiderleg and Mousewhisker were two examples of what happens if a fight is interrupted, so I turned invisible and kept an eye on the fight while quickly scouting around the battle field.

Scourge jumped on Firestar in a vicious leap-and-hold move. Firestar yowled, then rolled over and knocked Scourge off. "Just stay dead!" I heard Firestar screech at him in pure anger and pain.

"Temper. Temper," Scourge taunted, but Firestar didn't fall for the taunt at all.

Firestar started to quickly dart around Scourge in an attempt to confuse his tiny opponent. "Firestar, you're so weak. Do really think you can trick me like that when I have a gift from Wing of the Bloody Moon herself!" Scourge spat.

Bloody Moon . . . wait. Tigerstar said that name in the Dark Forest . . . No! He was lying! He had to be.

Scourge darted around Firestar so fast that he was a blurred smudge. A cut opened up on Firestar's shoulder from an unseen swipe. Then another on his back. His chin. Chest. Lower back.

I felt so sorry for the ThunderClan leader. One of my favourite cats from the books and one of my friends. I don't want to see him go down like this.

I bolted over to the battle and stuck out an invisible paw, claws unsheathed. I felt it smack heavily into his chest. He stopped in front of me, winded. His ice blue gaze turned to me and I shivered. He walked over slowly and I backed away.

Suddenly the small black tom's knees buckled and he fell over, Firestar standing on his back. "I can't believe I have to do this again," he said.

"Then don't." Scourge smiled evilly and pushed mightily off the ground, throwing Firestar backwards onto his back. Before I could do anything, Scourge had leapt on his belly and had his teeth closed around Firestar's throat.

* * *

><p>Lunarwing: Hehehe I know I am very cruel leaving you at a cliffhanger like that! But I have a very evil mind. Thank you for the reviews and support. Anyway 7 reviews untill we have reached 300 hundred reviews! X3 Please Review because the 300th review gets a reward<p>

Hawktalon: Casually bribing our readers XD

Lunarwing: Yeah, you got a problem with that? XP

Hawktalon: *hides behind lounge* No . . . Let's sign off before something happens . . .

Lunarwing: Heheheh, come my minions *Dark Forest appears* NOW ATTACK, MY MINIONS, ATTACK!

Hawktalon: UNTIL NEXT TIME! *runs away, being chased by Dark Forest*

~Lunarwing and Hawktalon


	35. Memories of a Forgotten Past

jayleaf1: yes Firestar :(

WarriorcatsFTW: Thanks for the reviews! and yes, you succeeded in getting the 300th review. Do you have a profile? If you do, PM us.

HazelCat 13: Thank you for reviewing! BTW, I really like the picture of the cat!

Guest: Still going!

Icetail of WindClan - Meta-If: Yeah, we never thought the story would get this big . . . :D

Foxstar - Leader of FoxClan: You sound like Lunarwing when we were writing this chapter . . . *Hawktalon gets a paintbrush* a bit of blood here, some death over there.

Smokepaw: Well, here's the chance to see what happens!

NaoKyeRay: Thanks for that! I could have died! XD

Flamechild1998: O.O stop it. Stop it now! Are you looking in my window as I type *turns around. Closes curtain* There. XD You're great!

Flaming Crow: I did keep writing. Just not straight away. Stupid essays.

dixicorn: Death by fangirls. I like it :)

Maplepaw46: More is here!

RandomWarriorsFan228: This will be continued until we stop and begin the sequel

Distantwave: . . . sorry about Firestar :(

Blazetrail: That is happening to me now. I can't be bothered to read entire fanfictions, I'll read half then the rest later

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35<strong>

**Lunarwing**

What did I just see? Scourge just killed Firestar again . . . impossible! This had to be a nightmare! This couldn't be happening! The legendary Firestar was dead!

"Hah," Scourge laughed, dropping Firestar's limp form. "The fire that will save the Clan has burnt out. Now there is no one strong enough to stop me!"

I was suddenly filled with a sense of déjà vu. This battle seemed familiar. But how? I'd never been in a battle this big before. But all the flying fur and blood seemed creepily familiar.

All of a sudden, it hit me. The memory washed over me and swept me away from the battle.

_"Good night Cordelia," my mum said. _

_"Please keep the lights on. I don't want to be in the dark," I pleaded. I knew they would be back again tonight. I knew it._

_Mum looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Come on Cordelia, you're twelve. It time you got over your fear of the dark." And with that she turned off the light switch, pulled closed my door and left me in the dark._

Stupid Doctor Who,_ I thought. _The Vashta Nerada hunted in the darkness . . .

_If only that was what I feared tonight._

_I closed my eyes and pulled the blankets higher. I let myself fall into the land of dreams . . . and nightmares._

_My vision was filled with a red haze, flying fur and claws everywhere. I could hear screeches, but couldn't make out where - or what - they were coming from. I flew around in this fog, wishing it was over, wishing I could just wake up from the terrible nightmare . . ._

_Every night it ended with the same words. "There is no escaping your destiny."_

It was from my dreams as a human. A Twoleg. When I was Cordelia, but how could have I seen this?!

Scourge stepped away from Firestar and let out a yowl of victory. The other cats followed in suit, yowling with their leader, continuing the battle with renewed energy. Firestar's spirit rose from his limp body, glowing flames licking at his pelt.

Then an angered yowl erupted across the clearing and I saw a sand coloured pelt lunge at the evil black tom. "YOU MURDERER!" The attacker screamed, before I noticed that it was Sandstorm. A glowing tortoiseshell flew at the shadowy cat and stopped at Sandstorm's side. Spottedleaf.

I heard a large yelp like a kit, and then all the shadowy cats charged at the two she-cats. I needed to save them, but before I could act, Lionblaze was attacking them. Hawktalon had sprung over and was screeching at the cats, the force of her yowl sending them Lionblaze's way.

Cats still got through this combination barrier as Spottedleaf and Sandstorm attacked Scourge without mercy. Wow. She-cats. We can be violent.

Two toms came at me. To avoid their attacks, I ran and created a mini-tornado around the 3 cat battle so no one could interfere. He deserved this! Didn't he?

I heard the final yowl and I stopped running. I saw Scourge bleeding out a gash in his neck and Spottedleaf and Sandstorm standing above him. What had just happened? So much blood was around me . . . so much blood. The cats backed off and started to flee. The clearing emptied in a matter of seconds.

We'd won for now, but at the cost of what? They'd be back, I knew it. They had been trained not to fall back but to run for reinforcements.

I saw the clearing standing still for the first time that evening. Bodies were everywhere. Fur and pelts stuck together with blood. All these images started to flash before my eyes like a video tape. "My head!" was all I managed to yowl before I fell over.

**Hawktalon**

Suddenly, it was as if the shadows had reclaimed their minions. Every dark cat departed and left the camp in ruins. The thorn barrier was trampled, blood stained the walls and bodies lay everywhere. Luckily, most of them were dark pelts fading into the blackness of the coming night.

I just wanted to throw up. It was revolting.

I looked around, and then raced over to the body closest to me, adrenaline still pumping through my veins. I looked at the body in horror, because that's all it was. A body. The cat was not living anymore.

"I'm sorry," I said, burying my face in the white fur of the cat I respected. "You died to defend my kits. Thank you Daisy."

I grabbed her scruff gently in my jaws and dragged her into the middle of the clearing, where a dead cat would be laid any other time. I was filled with a rush of sadness; it looked as if she were sleeping, except for the gash on her stomach.

I scanned the clearing and all the cats still standing were helping other cats to raise. To my horror, there was no red pelt to be seen. Where in the name of StarClan was Foxleap?

_He can't be dead then. _I attempted to reassure myself, but there was still a faint trace of panic. _Where is he? Stupid mouse-brain. _

A bundle of blue-gray fur caught my attention. "Lunarwing! No!" I raced to her side and breathed a massive sigh of relief as her flank lifted. Just unconscious. Strange though, she only had minor scratches on her pelt, no massive wounds . . .

"Hawktalon! Come here now!" Lionblaze shouted, snapping me from my puzzlement over Lunarwing. I rushed over to where the golden tom was crouched over the deputy of ThunderClan. Well, now the leader of ThunderClan.

The tabby was on his side, blood staining the already red dirt a darker shade . . . you don't need to be a medicine cat to tell that he was dying. Anyone could see that.

"I'm here," I said.

"Take me to Highledge," he ordered. "Before it's too late."

Brambleclaw rose shakily to his tabby paws and I stood on one side of Brambleclaw. Lionblaze took the other flank and we carefully led him to his destination.

He sat at the edge of the ledge and looked over the Clan. "I've waited so long for this," he said quietly to himself. Then louder, he announced, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather below the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" He recoiled, as if using his voice that much hurt. Then again, it probably did.

Cats gathered below, a respectful circle formed around the three cats that had been murdered in the battle. Sadness swept over me again. Daisy, Spiderleg and Firestar had been laid in the centre of the clearing. Squirrelflight was sitting with her two kits; Ferncloud was still in the den with my trio.

As Lionblaze and I were about to join the gathering, Brambleclaw called us back. "Stay up here with me, the two of you."

I looked to Lionblaze, he shrugged and we turned around. We seated ourselves behind him on either side.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Brambleclaw said. "You all know of what happened today. Our mighty leader has passed away. In any other situation, the deputy – being me – would step up and be Clan leader. But I am not stupid and I know that I can't make it to the Moonpool."

The clearing was silent; every cat was hooked on Brambleclaw's words. I saw Lunarwing sitting in the shadows at the back of the crowd of cats. Her pelt was half covered in shadows, giving it an eerie appearance.

"The time has come to choose a deputy," Brambleclaw continued. "And I shall do it before I die, so the Clan does not destroy itself over who the next leader would be."

I looked at Lionblaze. He was sitting with his head held higher and the dwindling sunlight was shining on his mighty muscles. I knew it was going to be him that Brambleclaw picked. Everyone knew that.

"Cats of StarClan, hear and approve of my choice."

To say I saw what was coming would be an outright lie. Never in a million years, would I guess what was to happen.

"Hawktalon will be the new deputy of ThunderClan." Brambleclaw flicked his tail, inviting me to step forward.

It took me a second to process the thought. _I have just been named deputy of ThunderClan!_

My paws were shaking so hard, I don't know how I managed to walk to his side. I glanced at Lionblaze and again, I was surprised at the outcome. He was smiling at me proudly. I thought he'd hate me forever.

I stepped to Brambleclaw's side and looked out over the cats I was now in charge of. "Thank you," I whispered.

He nodded.

"Cats of ThunderClan," I said. "I am going to try my best to be the deputy you need in a time like this."

"Why her?" a voice sounded in the clearing. "Why not Lionblaze? She hasn't had an apprentice yet."

"I was getting to that," Brambleclaw said. "Swiftkit and Mosskit have nearly reached their six moons of age. Hawktalon will mentor one of the kits. That is final."

For the first time today, the clearing was filled with cheers of happiness. Except for the two cats I expected to be yowling the loudest. Foxleap was missing in action and Lunarwing was silent.

* * *

><p>*gasps*<p>

Alright . . . Hawktalon was busy. Again. I had three essays due yesterday and no time on the weekend to finish them. I had a presentation in history today (which I did well) and another essay due. The rest of my time has been taken up by other people . . .

Anyway, tell me what you think. Good? Bad? How can we improve? Whatever you need to say, say it.

Please review.

Until next time!

~Hawktalon and Lunarwing *slide away on fireman poles*


	36. Revelation

Rainkit: Both of us hate public speaking . . . I think the majority of the world would agree

Icetail of WindClan - MetaIf: Don't be speechless! You need to review XD Make yourself heard!

BrightSun03: Thanks for the review, though Lunarwing isn't making any promises

Flamechild1998: Here we go again. You are scaring us. I know what city you live in :) It will only be a matter of time until we find you *gets out metal detector*

dixicorn: I agree that Lionblaze being deputy to his foster-father would be kind of awkward

Flaming Crow: It's not over yet . . . XD

Distantwave: Firestar will be missed

Jayleaf: I guess we do live on the other side of the world. We have a 4 terms of 10 weeks and 2 week holidays.

Maplepaw46: Update here!

Blossomstar: DOCTOR WHO! *highfive*

gamelover41952: thank you for the support :)

Foxstar - Leader of FoxClan: You summed the chapter pretty well

Echomist: Thank you so much! Your comment meant a lot to both of us. As we've said before, we'll never abandon this story, there is just a long wait for the next installment.

AND . . . ON WITH THE CHAPTER! *corny opening music*

* * *

><p>Revelation<p>

**Lunarwing**

I knew who I was now. Obviously Blazing Talon still had no clue that she was still dreaming.

She had just been named deputy . . . of a _living_ clan. How pathetic. I wouldn't cheer for such a weak achievement.

She seemed to notice my silence. _Good, maybe then you'll get that Foxdung cat back and been more observant on where he went._

She climbed down from the stupid ledge, helping the weakling Brambleclaw. Why help? He's going to die and he'd look good as a rotting corpse on the Highledge.

Hawktalon left that cat's den - what was his name . . . Jayfeather? Hmmm, corrupting him will be fun, but not as fun as killing Sandstorm for the murder of Scourge.

I liked Scourge. He was a faithful minion.

Hawktalon ran over to me and I closed my eyes to give her the illusion I was still the cat that was her best friend. "Lunarwing, what's up? You seem different," she told me.

I really wanted to shout in her face: "Well, nuh-duh. I have permanent shadows on my pelt and a blood lust. OF COURSE I'M DIFFERENT!"

But all I said was: "Yeah, I've changed a bit. The battle, I guess."

"Can I help" she asked. Uhhh, I just wanted to kill this cat. She was so pure. Disgusting.

"Yeah, just answer me this: have you heard the tale of the Cats of the Balance?" I asked her calmly, which was _very_ hard.

"Mousefur told me it was about two cats: one of the light and the dark one. The light one was the daughter of StarClan and the dark one was ruler of the darkness. Their names were something like Eagle of the Blazing Fire," she paused, trying to remember the other.

Her name made me laugh. Eagle of the Blazing Fire sounded really stupid. It was like a kit had found the catnip and renamed everyone.

Hawktalon's face lit up. "Aha, the other was Feather of the Dripping Moon . . ."

"I am _NOT_ a leaking tap or a feather!" was what I wanted to scream, but I kept it caged for later.

"Dripping?" I questioned, half letting my cool slip.

"Yeah, I was also thinking peeing, but . . ." she trailed off. Oooh I was pissed. This cat was going to get her tail blasted back to that star place of hers.

"Little mousebait, remember who you are," I commanded her. "Remember how you loved the light. When you dreamed of the beach and when you sunned yourself. Remember when I showed you my forest and you screamed at the shadows I'd found. How we battled and how you tried to pull me down to make me the weak mewling kit you are."

**Hawktalon**

What was she on about?

"Remember when light met darkness in battle," Lunarwing screamed, opening her eyes to reveal her shining blood-red iris. "It will happen again!"

And with that, she disappeared.

All of a sudden, I fell to the ground, flashes of forgotten memories resurfacing again. A battle where light was fighting the shadows.

_The cat of the light - coloured light brown with yellow paws and muzzle - shot an electrified yowl at the cat hiding in the darkness at the edge of the forest. The flames rose behind her, casting her in their bright glow._

_Whereas, the cat of darkness sulked at the edge of the forest, hiding in the shadows. Her blue-gray pelt was covered by shadows, even when she was in the blazing sunlight. _

_The two cats were exact opposites. _

"_Bloody Moon, how dare you break our agreement," the light cat shouted._

"_I'm sick of this dark damp forest! It's time we took what we want: THE LIVING CLANS!" She screeched._

"_I'm sorry, I really don't want to do this," the light cat said. "But you leave me no choice . . ."_

_The light cat opened her jaws and a ball of sparks began to form. She shot the ball at the sky and it turned to a swirling portal of electricity._

"_I'll give you some time to think about what you have done," the light cat yelled. "Then come to me and tell me what you have learnt."_

_The portal began to suck everything in. The fur on the light cat's pelt rose with the new force, but her claws stuck in the ground. The dark cat knew she had no choice of staying, so decided to do the only thing rational. She leapt, claws outstretched at the light cat._

"_If I'm going, you're coming with me, Hawk of the Blazing Talons," screamed Bloody Moon._

_Wing of the Bloody Moon's claws tore at the light cat's fur. Hawk of the Blazing Talons' claws gave way and the two cats flew into the portal._

I lay on the ground, my body shaking and jolting. Many images flashed inside my head. Above the rest, one strange scene grasped my attention. The strange thing about the view was that it wasn't one of my own memories.

_A lady was driving her shiny red car along the road, going to pick up her husband from work. She sat comfortably in her black leather seats, alone in the car._

_Or so she thought._

_She approached the school zone and slowed down appropriately. When she came to a T-junction, she stopped and waited for the road to clear. As it cleared, she eased her foot onto the pedal as she was taught and turned the corner._

_Unseen by the driver, a tabby tom cat jumped from the passenger seat to the floor by the driver's legs._

_As she turned the corner, the tabby tom pushed down on the accelerator and the car took off._

_The driver started screaming and kicked her foot against the brake. It was no use. _

_The car continued rocketing along the road. As a last attempt to stop the car, the driver took a sharp turn, but noticed two girls crossing the road._

_She slammed her foot on the brake, but the car did not stop. The car ploughed into the two girls with a sickening crunch, then continued like nothing had happened._

_Suddenly, the driver had control again. She turned the corner and stopped the car. Getting out, she rushed around the corner and back to where there were crowds around the two girls._

_She barged her way through and stood beside their mangled bodies. There were two women crying together. Assuming that they were the mothers of the two girls, the lady walked up to them._

"_I am so sorry," she said. "I don't know what happened."_

_Afterwards there was a lot of yelling, swearing and court hearings, the poor lady was imprisoned for a year. Although, she was innocent the entire time, and no one would ever understand . . ._

I sat up with a gasp. Something cold and wet was dripping off my fur.

"There, she's fine," grumbled Jayfeather, though I could see worry in his eyes. "A bit of cold water to the head does a world of good."

"I'll get you back Jayfeather," I promised, trying to shake off the after effects of the dream. "One day you'll be rudely awoken with cold water."

"Bring it on," he said. "Have you seen Lunarwing, by any chance?"

"Uh." I explained to Jayfeather what had gone on between Lunarwing and me. I told him about the battle between light and dark, but kept the rest secret.

"We should go see Firesta . . . oh yeah, I forgot," Jayfeather mewed sadly. "He was a great leader . . ."

"How's Brambleclaw?" I asked. "Well, Bramblestar now."

The medicine cat didn't look too happy about me calling Brambleclaw the leader. "He's not too good. I'll take you to him."

I got to my tired paws and followed him to the medicine den. "Hawktalon, watch who you call leader. It is not wise to toy with StarClan."

"He _is _leader of ThunderClan," I said firmly. "And will be until his final breath."

"Which won't be too long. I'm afraid he is not faring well," Jayfeather said, repeating what he told me earlier.

We reached the medicine den in silence. I entered and was instantly hit by a wave of sadness. There were cats everywhere, lying around only half treated and licking their wounds clean. Mews of pain sounded through the den.

It reminded me of a WWI documentary we watched in school. All the guns and stuff were pretty cool, but what came afterwards was definitely not. The hospitals were chock full of injured soldiers and there was not enough supplies or workers to treat them all.

I shook off the thought and padded to Brambleclaw. He lay on his side in a moss nest, breathing heavily. The moss on his stomach was stained red. "Please," he whimpered. "Squirrelflight. The kits."

"I'll be right back," Jayfeather promised, rushing off to grant the dying cat's wish.

"Bramble_star_, do you have any advice for me? I'll need it from the expert," I asked.

The tabby tom looked to me, seemingly surprised at being called leader. "Just do what you think is right, even if other cats disagree. If you really care enough about what you are fighting for, you will find the bravery and strength to push on. I believe in you, Hawktalon."

My eyes began to water. "Thank you Bramblestar. I'll lead your Clan into greatness."

"If any cat here can do it, it's you Hawktalon," he said.

"Brambleclaw!" Squirrelflight's scared mew sounded in the den. She rushed over to her dying mate. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Jayfeather will fix you up and you'll lead ThunderClan."

"Daddy!" Swiftkit and Mosskit raced over. "Why are you not playing? Are you okay?"

"Don't worry, I'll be out in a while," Brambleclaw said to his kits. It must have broken his heart to see them so sad.

"Squirrelflight, I can feel my body dying," Brambleclaw whined. Before he could continue, Jayfeather returned with Lionblaze and Hollyleaf.

"Brambleclaw!" Hollyleaf cried.

Lionblaze didn't say anything, but the hurt in his eyes said more than words could ever explain. His foster-father was dying. Brambleclaw was more of a father than Crowfeather ever would be.

I felt the pain of everyone around me. It was horrible . . . how could anything amount to this carnage. It was like I was in a war zone with no escape and no salvation. Foxleap wasn't here and Lunarwing . . . well, she was possessed.

The image of The Cats of Balance rushed back and I suddenly realised who the cats were. Me and Lunarwing. I'm not Hawktalon at all. I'm just a cover for a larger cat than I will ever be.

I am Hawk of the Blazing Talons. I was the cat of the light.

The full extent of my power finally sunk in. I was the one destined to guide all cats to StarClan and keep them from straying to the dark powers of greed, envy and solitude.

But how was I to do this? I couldn't even save my best friend or my mate, let alone an entire generation of cats.

"Hawktalon, are you okay?" Jayfeather asked. "You look kind of dazed."

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied too quickly.

Hollyleaf looked up at me. "Do you want to talk?"

Suddenly I realised that I did need someone to talk to about everything. I nodded, "That would be good, thanks."

She whispered to Brambleclaw once more, and then turned to me. "Come on; let's go away from prying ears."

I followed her into the main clearing where cats were lazing around, licking their wounds. She led me under Highledge and sat down expectantly.

I sat next to her, looked down then started to tell her all that had been happening.

"I know why they're attacking. I know why I woke up in the forest and I know why I have powers, yet am not one of the three," I confessed to her, looking down at my paws. When I looked up she looked puzzled, so I took a deep breath and told her everything . . .

She looked shocked at my revelation. "I don't know what to do anymore," I finished.

"Have you told anyone else?" Hollyleaf asked.

"No, I just realised then who I was and my destiny," I said. "It's a lot to find out at once."

"Have you told Lunarwing?"

I hesitated. "No, she remembered too. She is the cat of the dark."

"But she's a medicine cat, how is this possible?"

"StarClan wanted to keep an eye on her," I replied, sadness in my voice.

"So you mean that she could have become a warrior if StarClan was certain she'd never remember?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>*le gasp*<p>

What did you think? Criticism is welcome. It helps us learn from mistakes we have made. It is quite helpful. Thank you.

Please review! Tell us what you thought. Tell us what you think will happen next!

Hawktalon: Why Lunarwing, why?

Lunarwing: Cause I can! Time to sign off!

Hawktalon and Lunarwing out!  
>*jump through books, create a paradox and eat a donut!*<p> 


End file.
